


Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Mate_Mate



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: История четвертая, в которой Чарльз ищет вход в «чертоги разума», но получает работу журналиста. А Эрик умудряется загнать себя в кому и попадает на обложку «Эсквайра». Таймлайн: «Апокалипсис».
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это не AU. Может сложиться впечатление, что AU, но нет. Это длинная пропущенная сцена и попытка понять, как Чарльз и Эрик докатились от концовки «Апокалипсиса» до той жизни, которую нам показали в «Темном Фениксе».
> 
> Кто-то может углядеть здесь параллели с Inception. Их тоже нет. Просто сюжет этого фика мне приснился :)
> 
> Все принадлежит Marvel Entertainment. Моя — только больная фантазия.
> 
> Серия «Шахматы и другие игры»:  
> Первая часть «Возлюби телепата своего…»  
> Вторая часть «Помни день вторничный…»  
> Третья часть «Просящему металлокинетику дай…»  
> Четвертая часть «Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…»  
> Пятая часть «Не шлемом единым…»
> 
> Названия 1–3 и 5 частей — переделанные цитаты из Библии. Это ничего не значит, я просто немного не подумала, называя первую часть, а потом пришлось соответствовать. Название 4 части — переделанная цитата из Корана. Да, на использование цитат из разных книг есть неочевидная причина :)

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться?

Эрику кажется, что Чарльз задает этот вопрос по привычке. Как будто непонятно, что для школы и живущих в ней детей он представляет угрозу. На эту глупость даже отвечать не хочется, но все же Эрик решает не нарушать правил их привычной игры, поэтому делает над собой усилие и произносит:

— Ты телепат, — он легонько хлопает Чарльза по плечу и идет к выходу. — Можешь уговорить меня сделать что угодно. 

— Прощай, друг мой, — в голосе Чарльза слышится улыбка, Эрика она радует. В прошлый раз они прощались более драматично.

— Удачи, профессор.

За спиной съезжаются автоматические двери, и только тогда Эрик позволяет себе облегченно выдохнуть. Чарли-Чарли-Чарли. Как же часто с ним бывает сложно, да только без него еще хуже. И поэтому нужно бежать из этой чертовой школы как можно скорее.

Эрик быстро проходит коридорами особняка, особо не глядя по сторонам. Он и раньше неплохо ориентировался в этом доме, но теперь, отстроив его с нуля, может пройти по каждому этажу с завязанными глазами. И дело вовсе не в арматуре и металлических крепежах, которые он ощущает, как продолжение собственного тела. Вернее, не только в них. Бежать. Бежать, пока еще есть на это силы.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, куда направится. Семьи и привычного дома больше нет, как и смысла возвращаться в Польшу, которая так и не смогла до конца принять обратно свое искореженное войной дитя. А потому Эрик волен выбирать любое направление: можно наугад ткнуть в глобус и отстроить все заново. Опять собрать соратников из числа тех, кто не решился примкнуть к людям Икс. Вновь придумать себе цель, наметить план действий и пошагово его выполнять. В очередной раз перейти дорогу Чарльзу и увидеть в голубых глазах обиду и немой упрек… Черт, как же он устал начинать все каждый раз с нуля.

Эрик завидует Чарльзу почти до зубовного скрежета. У того всегда есть место, где он чувствует себя свободно и в безопасности, где может претворить в жизнь любые свои идеи и остаться понятым. Настолько прекрасное место, что даже Эрик снова почувствовал себя здесь хорошо, а это уже совершенно лишние и мешающие ему ощущения.

Дойдя до своей комнаты, Эрик коротким движением пальцев распахивает дверь. Ему нужно просто забрать чемодан с вещами, и можно будет смело уходить. Конечно, заходить за одеждой было необязательно, но шлем он оставлять не хочет — слишком уж тот ему дорог. И только оказавшись внутри помещения, которое все эти бесконечные годы было закреплено исключительно за ним, Эрик понимает, что зря открыл дверь. Нужно было попросить Чарльза переслать шлем почтой. Или попытаться воскресить Эн Сабах Нура, чтобы тот сотворил ему новый. Да что угодно, только бы не оставаться в особняке лишнюю секунду.

Медленно пройдя по комнате, Эрик обводит помещение практически ласковым взглядом. Именно здесь ему перестали сниться кошмары по ночам — за годы бесконечной погони за Шоу он позабыл, что значит нормальный сон, но в доме у Чарльза смог расслабиться впервые за много лет. Именно сюда приходил вечерами Чарльз, подолгу сидел в кресле возле кровати и сводил Эрика с ума своими долгими взглядами, от которых по телу то и дело пробегали мурашки. Именно здесь Эрик понял, что у него есть, за что бороться.

Это помещение было восстановлено в разрушенной школе одним из первых. Эрик помнил, как всего несколько недель назад давал указания рыжей девчонке — Джин, ее зовут Джин, — которая никак не хотела понимать, почему расположение предметов обстановки должно быть выверено до дюйма. Чарльз наблюдал за их работой из коридора и весело фыркал в ответ на возмущенные возгласы Эрика. Это воспоминание хотелось отправить в копилку к нескольким таким же — теплым и уютным.

Эрик останавливается у окна и медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по открытой створке. Ему очень хочется остаться. С головой погрузившись в помощь Чарльзу и детям, за последние недели он ни разу не удосужился подумать о том, чем собирается заняться. Зато отчетливо ощутил, как хорошо находиться в окружении своих, не ожидая поминутно открытой конфронтации или удара в спину. Безумно хотелось принять еще тогда невысказанное вслух, но отчетливо проступающее в каждом взгляде предложение Чарльза. Остаться. Хоть ненадолго позабыть о том, что он должен куда-то бежать и что-то делать — все равно у Эрика нет на этот счет ни одной конструктивной идеи.

И все шло практически хорошо до сегодняшнего утра. Они с Чарльзом завтракали и как раз обсуждали успешность транспортировки Стражей в школу и их подключения, когда уютное уединение нарушил Пьетро. Появился он неожиданно — вот еще секунду назад Эрик намазывал тост джемом, а теперь держал в руке воздух. Пьетро же устроился на одном из стульев и с аппетитом уплетал не-его-тост.

— Доброе утро, Пьетро. Мы тут немного заняты.

Чарльз, как и всегда, был дипломатичен, но даже в его тоне проскользнули нотки недовольства. Эрик и вовсе с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не высказать Пьетро все, что он думает о подобной наглости.

— Понял, — казалось, мальчишка совершенно неспособен обижаться, — я вас отвлеку на пару минут. — Он повернулся к Эрику, и тот невольно вздрогнул под таким же пристальным, как и у Чарльза, взглядом. — Ребятня шепчется, что ты подумываешь от нас свалить.

Эрик открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что это не его дело, но Чарльз успел среагировать раньше:

— Эрик уйдет, когда посчитает нужным. Если, конечно, не захочет остаться с нами.

На это Эрику тоже было что ответить, но, видимо, в этот диалог его приглашать никто не собирался.

— Я не о том, — махнул зажатой в пальцах половинкой тоста Пьетро, — пока ты не ушел, нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. — Он перевел взгляд на Чарльза, но затем покачал головой, будто самому себе. — Сказал бы тебе наедине, да ты все равно все разболтаешь профессору.

Эрик приподнял брови. Он никогда не замечал за собой привычки «разбалтывать». Чарльз фыркнул, тоже оценив иронию.

— И что ты хочешь мне рассказать?

Пьетро глубоко вздохнул, бросил остатки тоста на тарелку и внезапно улыбнулся.

— Ты мой отец!

— Что?

— Что?

Эрик произнес свой вопрос одновременно с Чарльзом, и они в четыре глаза вытаращились на мальчишку. Тот улыбнулся еще шире.

— Фух, я это сказал. Не думал, что скажу. Вообще не хотел говорить. Но сказал. Прям камень с души свалился. Теперь можешь валить на все четыре стороны, куда ты там собрался.

Улавливать смысл его сбивчивого тарахтения получалось с трудом. В голове было пусто-пусто. Даже Чарльз со всеми своими способностями не нашел бы там сейчас ни одной мысли. Эрик открывал и закрывал рот, не понимая, что должен ответить на подобное заявление. Хотелось спросить, не шутит ли Пьетро, но это было глупо — несмотря на улыбку, взгляд у мальчишки оставался предельно серьезным, пытливым. Наконец Эрик смог сформулировать, как он решил, достойный ответ:

— Пара минут закончилась.

Чарльз моргнул от удивления. Улыбка Пьетро превратилась в усмешку, в которой Эрик теперь хорошо различал собственные черты.

— На сердечные объятия я не рассчитывал, но такого сучару, как ты, папочка, еще поискать надо. Ладно, ребятки, удачи вам.

Долю секунды спустя Пьетро с кухни исчез. Эрик взглянул на Чарльза, предупреждая все комментарии, но на того суровый взгляд Магнето не действовал никогда.

— Зря ты так. Он ведь нервничал, волновался. Ты мог бы дать ему рассказать всю историю. А теперь что? Как он узнал? Кто его мать?

Эрик поморщился. Лично он не хотел знать ответы на все эти вопросы. Не сейчас.

— Давай вернемся к этой теме вечером.

Вечером он планировал оказаться на максимально далеком расстоянии от Чарльза, Пьетро и этой чертовой школы. Эрик не чувствовал в себе ни капельки сил, чтобы принимать и анализировать эти новости. Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, кивнул, а потом снова вернулся к обсуждению Стражей. О Пьетро они больше не говорили.

И вот теперь Эрик смотрит на знакомый до последнего листочка вид из окна и думает, что зря он не позволил мальчишке договорить. По привычке закрылся в своей броне, даже не пытаясь понять, насколько тяжело Пьетро было признаться. Но что Эрик мог ему дать? Все его близкие всегда страдали, умирали, оставались по его вине калеками на всю жизнь. Нет. Лучше держаться от всех них как можно дальше. От тех, кто еще остался в живых.

Он не знает, сколько времени проводит, погрузившись в свои мысли, но приходит в себя, когда тени на полу комнаты начинают удлиняться. Если он собрался уходить, то нужно делать это прямо сейчас, пока Чарльз и Пьетро не пришли его переубеждать. Эти могут.

Эрик захлопывает створки окна, задергивает шторы, будто вместе с теплым воздухом отсекает последние пути к отступлению. Хоть раз в жизни нужно не быть эгоистом, а подумать о том, как будет лучше другим — в том, что без него их жизнь станет лучше, Эрик даже не сомневается. Он подхватывает чемодан и, не мешкая больше, закрывает за собой дверь. Бежать.

На пути к выходу он не встречает ни одного ребенка, и, только выйдя на улицу, понимает, куда все подевались — на широкой поляне перед особняком, кажется, собралась вся школа. Они расположились вокруг небольшого участка, по которому взад-вперед носится серая молния. С крыльца открывается отличный обзор, но все же Эрику требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что именно происходит. Судя по всему, тренировка со Стражами уже закончилась, и теперь Пьетро решил развеселить детвору, играя сам с собой в теннис. Казалось бы, для наделенного сумасшедшей скоростью мальчишки это пустяковое дело, но зрелище почему-то завораживает.

Эрик позволяет себе еще немного полюбоваться на Пьетро, а затем все же спускается по ступенькам и быстро идет по направлению к воротам. Если повезет, никто его побега не заметит. Вот только у Эрика всегда были проблемы с везением.

Он как раз преодолевает половину лужайки, когда со стороны болельщиков слышится звонкий голос:

— Курт, а ты успеешь поставить ему подсечку?

Толпа принимается радостно улюлюкать, всем нравится эта глупая идея. Впрочем, во время игр тоже можно тренироваться, да и детям такая форма обучения контролю над способностями подходит больше всего.

До ворот остается не больше трех сотен ярдов, когда в голову Эрика на суперскорости прилетает что-то твердое. От неожиданности он теряет равновесие, неловко взмахивает руками, и еще успевает подумать, что это был чертов теннисный мячик, прежде чем с размаху упасть на спину. Резкая пронзительная боль тут же простреливает голову, кажется, насквозь. С губ Эрика срывается короткий болезненный вскрик, а затем перед глазами все начинает расплываться. До того, как потерять сознание, он успевает услышать громкое:

— Папочка!


	2. Chapter 2

— Он так и не очнулся?

Чарльз отрывает напряженный взгляд от лица Эрика и поворачивается к застывшему в дверях Пьетро, качает головой. Шея затекла от длительной неподвижности и отзывается неприятными ощущениями при движении, но это такие мелочи в сравнении с состоянием Эрика.

— Пока никаких изменений.

— Черт, Хэнк сказал, что он в коме, — Чарльз кивает, а Пьетро, явно не осознавая этого, с силой дергает себя за прядь волос. — Я не виноват, что дурацкий мячик резко изменил траекторию! Курт появился так неожиданно, я ведь всего на миллисекунду глаза отвел, а он…

— Пьетро, тебя никто не винит. И Курт тоже не виноват, и мячик, и даже камень, о который Эрик ударился головой.

— А кто тогда виноват? — Пьетро плюхается в кресло, стоящее по другую сторону кровати.

— Случай.

И, возможно, один не слишком умный телепат, который настойчиво просил всех известных ему богов, чтобы Эрика в школе задержало чудо. Допросился.

— Что теперь с ним будет? Когда он очнется?

Чарльз был бы рад не отвечать на эти вопросы, но Пьетро заслуживает правды.

— Мы не знаем. Хэнк провел все необходимые анализы, но никаких чрезмерных патологий не выявил. У него сильное сотрясение, конечно, вот только, по всем прогнозам, Эрик должен был очнуться еще два дня назад, а вместо этого впал в кому. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

Пьетро некоторое время молчит, переводя взгляд с неподвижно лежащего на кровати Эрика на Чарльза и обратно. Очевидно, что он обдумывает какую-то крайне сложную мысль. Чарльз не против ее услышать — у него самого не осталось никаких идей.

— Может, — наконец подает голос Пьетро, — он просто не хочет возвращаться?

Чарльзу такой вариант в голову ни разу не приходил.

— Как это не хочет?

— На него же столько всего свалилось за последнее время, — начинает объяснять Пьетро, будто это он, а вовсе не Чарльз, знает Эрика несколько десятков лет, — семью убили, мир завоевать не получилось, тут еще я объявился. Любой бы попытался сбежать. Может, ему удалось?

Это объяснение звучит абсурдно и притом настолько логично, что Чарльзу даже возразить нечего. Теперь он тоже переводит взгляд с Эрика на Пьетро и не может понять, что с новым знанием делать.

— Ладно, профессор, я пойду, — Пьетро поднимается на ноги. — Вы с Хэнком скажете, если он очнется?

— Конечно, — голос звучит неожиданно сипло. Чарльзу очень не нравится это «если». Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если Эрик не откроет глаза.

— Спасибо.

Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Пьетро выходит из комнаты. Шагом. Удивительная для него медлительность. Чарльз хотел бы знать, что сейчас чувствует Пьетро и о чем он думает, но проносящиеся на субсветовой скорости мысли он читать, к сожалению, еще не научился.

«Не хочет возвращаться». Странная причина никак не желает улетучиваться из мыслей. Если бы подобная теория относилась к кому-то другому, Чарльз бы ее даже не рассматривал. Мозг, конечно, штука сложная, но у любых возможностей есть пределы — загнать себя самостоятельно в кому невозможно. Вот только дело касается не кого-то абстрактного, а Эрика, который умудряется раз за разом удивлять не только всех окружающих, но даже Чарльза. Собственно, никому больше это обычно не удается. Так есть ли вероятность, что Пьетро прав?

За прошедшие два дня Чарльз несколько раз пытался нащупать сознание Эрика, но то пряталось где-то слишком глубоко, ускользало, никак не желало попадаться в расставленные ментальные сети. Может, стоило попытаться проследовать за ним в самые глубины разума, но Чарльз никогда прежде так далеко не забирался, а потому ему банально страшно. Он понятия не имеет, насколько травмирующим для Эрика может быть подобное телепатическое вмешательство, а ведь еще присутствует риск, что Чарльз сам не найдет дорогу назад. Мизерный, конечно, но он есть.

Обычно внутренний мир человека ограничивается комнатой — небольшой территорией, где тот чувствует себя в безопасности. В редком случае, если разум достаточно натренированный, это целый дом со множеством потайных помещений и ходов. Если Эрик спрятался от реальности в укрытом от всех подвале, может потребоваться какое-то время, чтобы его оттуда вытащить. Ну и насколько сильно Чарльз готов рискнуть, оставив школу без защиты? Сколько потребуется времени? Час? День? Непозволительно долго. 

Нет, он не позволит себе подобной роскоши — в его ответственности несколько десятков детей. В конце концов Пьетро наверняка ошибается — уже скоро Эрик очнется, и все будет хорошо. Чарльз не хочет даже мысли допускать о том, что может быть иначе.

За последние несколько месяцев не только Эрику пришлось понести тяжелые потери. Чарльзу кажется, что после битвы с Эн Сабах Нуром, произошедшей внутри его собственного сознания, он лишился какой-то частички себя. В чем-то стал жестче, даже злее, наверное. Осознание того, что он не всегда сможет защищать детей, доверивших ему свои жизни, в очередной раз больно хлестнуло по самолюбию и гордости. Легко говорить, что никто не может контролировать все на свете, когда у тебя нет телепатии, способной направить мысли каждого человека в мире в нужную сторону. Но у Чарльза она была. Он никогда не хотел ставить себя выше окружающих, но так или иначе оказывался тем, кто принимает решения, ведет за собой остальных и отвечает за каждый их шаг. Управлять не получалось только Эриком, и вон к каким чудовищным последствиям это приводило раз за разом.

Пережив момент слабости после победы над очередным врагом, неожиданно растянувшийся на несколько недель, Чарльз запрещает себе жалеть других больше, чем это необходимо. Им нужен не добрый и понимающий друг, каким он был все эти годы, а сильный лидер, который сможет защитить, направить, помочь. Жесткий и способный контролировать происходящее. Удивительно, как они с Эриком в конце концов стали похожи, но хорошо, что хоть методы достижения целей пока еще отличаются. Чарльз уже не чувствует в себе той мягкости, которая была раньше. Просто невозможно остаться добрым идеалистом после всего, что ему пришлось пережить, хоть он и старается, насколько хватает сил. Рядом с Эриком позволять себе капельку слабости было проще, тогда как теперь он должен быть сильным за двоих.

Чарльз снова вглядывается в неподвижное лицо. Эрик. Как много боли и радости с ним связано. Как много приобретений и потерь. Чарльз еще очень о многом хочет ему сказать, стольким поделиться. Неужели Эрик действительно предпочел от него сбежать? Только не снова. Не после того, как позволил опять ощутить эту сладкую близость, возможность просто быть где-то рядом, держать его в поле зрения. Чарльз сомневается, что сможет вынести очередную разлуку. И уж точно знает, что свихнется, если будет еще несколько дней напряженно вглядываться в это родное лицо и пытаться уловить хоть малейший проблеск движения. Нет, хватит. Эрик придет в себя, рано или поздно очнется и будет смеяться над всеми страхами глупого Чарли — нужно только дать ему еще немного времени. Чарльз просто обязан в это верить, чтобы не сойти с ума.

К вопросу о том, что Эрик самостоятельно ухудшает свое состояние, приходится вернуться уже к концу недели. На пятый день обычная кома плавно перетекает в глубокую. Слушая, как Хэнк об этом рассказывает, Чарльз ощущает противный липкий страх, стискивающий сердце. Как такое вообще возможно? Эрик же находился в стабильном состоянии — не одной причины для осложнения. Но оно есть. Сознание Эрика уходит все дальше, строит между собой и реальностью новые бастионы. Зачем он так? Неужели ему не за что держаться?

Подъезжая в инвалидном кресле к кровати, на которой все так же неподвижно лежит Эрик, Чарльз быстро смахивает навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Не время себя жалеть. Он обязательно сможет высказать Эрику все, что о нем думает, как только тот придет в себя. Если вообще придет.

Чарльз напрочь забывает про стоящего рядом Хэнка и вздрагивает, когда на его плечо ложится ладонь. Почему-то хочется ее стряхнуть.

— Профессор, не думаю, что могу еще чем-то ему помочь. Что будем делать?

Как будто теперь есть хоть какой-то путь решения проблемы, кроме самого радикального. Чуть развернув кресло, Чарльз поднимает голову, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать с Хэнком.

— Как думаешь, вы с Рейвен сможете присмотреть за ребятами какое-то время без меня? Скажем, сутки или даже меньше.

— Да, конечно. А что вы собираетесь?..

Чарльз уверен, что Хэнку его идея не придется по вкусу, но у него было время подумать и просчитать варианты. Этот, насколько он понимает, единственный.

— Я попытаюсь проникнуть в сознание Эрика и вытащить его из комы, но на это потребуется какое-то время. Резкий разрыв контакта такого рода может причинить вред и ему, и мне. Поэтому вам придется присматривать за детьми и защитить всех, если возникнет внезапная необходимость. Уверен, причин для беспокойства нет, но все же мы с Эриком будем совершенно беспомощны в это время. Я могу на вас положиться?

Даже мысли читать не нужно, чтобы понять, насколько эта идея не нравится Хэнку. От него буквально фонит раздражением и совершенно детской обидой. Но кому, как не ему, знать, что ради Эрика Чарльз готов на все?

— Как все пройдет? Моя помощь потребуется?

Чарльз слегка улыбается. Очень приятно видеть, что он всегда может рассчитывать на поддержку Хэнка. Осознавать это удивительно даже спустя столько лет дружбы. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и посылает несколько мысленных просьб.

— Сейчас сюда подойдут Рейвен, Джин и Пьетро, и я вам все объясню.

— Пьетро? А он зачем?

— Он больше, чем кто-либо, имеет право знать, что происходит с Эриком.

Дальше Хэнк решает не расспрашивать, и Чарльз ему за это признателен. В конце концов, это не его тайна. Если Пьетро захочет, он расскажет ее всем, кому сочтет нужным.

Когда небольшая команда по спасению Эрика Леншерра оказывается в полном сборе, в просторной комнате становится неожиданно тесно. Участники собрания напряженно переглядываются, не совсем понимая, зачем их сюда позвали, и Чарльз позволяет себе немного насладиться их недоумением. Он любит каждого обитателя школы, но пятерых находящихся сейчас здесь — особенно сильно, пусть один из них и присутствует на собрании только физически.

Как только все перестают толпиться в дверях и рассредоточиваются по комнате, Чарльз решает, что время для серьезного разговора пришло.

— Как вы знаете, пять дней назад Эрик впал в кому. Теперь его состояние резко ухудшилось, — Чарльз видит, что от этих слов и без того белокожий Пьетро бледнеет сильнее, но решает не прерываться сейчас на дополнительные пояснения. — Я хочу попробовать его спасти, но для этого мне нужна помощь каждого из вас. — Все они слушают так внимательно, что даже дышат через раз. Один Хэнк все еще обиженно сопит в углу. — Чтобы помочь Эрику, мне придется максимально глубоко проникнуть в его разум. И поэтому…

— Профессор, но это же опасно! — вскрикивает Джин и тут же зажимает рот ладонью, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом Чарльза.

Пусть она и единственная из всех присутствующих, кто осознает весомость угрозы, сейчас ее тревога не то, что может его остановить. Чарльз собирается продолжить, но возглас Джин уже заставил присутствующих разволноваться.

— Насколько опасно? — тут же спрашивает Рейвен.

— Я бы сперва хотел объяснить свой план, а потом уже обсуждать возможные проблемы. Опасность — неизменный спутник всех без сомнения важных решений и поступков. Но иногда ради важных людей стоит пойти на риск.

Рейвен закатывает глаза, Пьетро важно кивает, Джин не сводит с Чарльза обеспокоенного взгляда, но только Хэнк решает высказать свое мнение:

— Было бы ради кого.

— Мне необходимо знать, — произносит Чарльз, полностью проигнорировав эти слова, — что вы сделаете все возможное, чтобы защитить школу даже от гипотетической угрозы. Вы должны быть готовы к любым неожиданностям. Рейвен, на тебя ложится забота о детях. Следи за тем, чтобы они не применяли свои способности в полную силу, насколько это вообще будет возможно. Пьетро, твоя задача — внешние угрозы. Проверяй периметр каждый час и смотри, чтобы никто за него не заходил. Если появятся гости — сразу сообщи о них всем здесь собравшимся. Джин, тебе потребуется использовать телепатию так широко, как только сможешь. Необходимо предупреждать конфликты, проверять состояние всех обитателей. Если что-то будет не в порядке, то предупреждай Рейвен и Хэнка — они смогут помочь. Вопросы?

Какое-то время никто из них не решается заговорить первым. Наверное, не ожидали, что он будет в такой резкой форме раздавать приказы, когда они не находятся на боевом задании. Но нынешняя ситуация является для Чарльза почти таким же серьезным делом, как и спасение мира — Эрик умирает, а ему самому предстоит бросить всех, чтобы использовать последний призрачный шанс. Куда уж серьезнее.

— Не знал, что все тут находятся под таким тотальным контролем.

Ну, конечно. Пьетро. Чарльз ожидал от него чего-то подобного.

— В школе живет несколько десятков ребят, которые обладают невероятными, нередко разрушительными способностями. И я отвечаю за жизнь и безопасность каждого из них.

— Мы отвечаем, — раздается голос Рейвен. Спасибо за поддержку, сестренка. — Конечно, Чарльз, мы все сделаем, можешь не переживать. Осуществляй свою миссию спасения столько, сколько потребуется.

В ее голосе не слышится издевки, но Чарльз знает, что эта нотка там есть. Из всех присутствующих в комнате разве что Пьетро, может, ничего не заметил — Хэнк и телепатка Джин прекрасно поняли отношение Рейвен ко всему происходящему.

— Но пока мы будем оберегать учеников, кто позаботится о вас, профессор? — Джин говорит это так непосредственно, что Чарльз усилием воли душит в себе порыв обнять и утешить ребенка, которого он воспитывал на протяжении последних нескольких лет.

— О нас с Эриком позаботится Хэнк. Уверен, все решится за несколько часов. Я просто хочу подстраховаться, чтобы иметь возможность полностью сосредоточиться на своей работе.

— А если все пойдет не так? — не отстает Джин.

— Тогда я разорву ментальную связь и вернусь один.

— А если вы не сможете вернуться? Застрянете в его сознании?

Чарльз тяжело вздыхает и оглядывает присутствующих: ответ на вопрос Джин явно хотят знать все.

— Шанс подобного настолько мизерный, что фактически сводится к нулю. Но если вдруг это все же случится, то я хотел бы, чтобы ты держалась от головы Эрика как можно дальше. Даже не пытайся с ним связаться, пожалуйста. Без меня именно ты остаешься за главную, а мы не имеем права рисковать всеми телепатами сразу.

К сожалению, лестью Джин провести не удается.

— Может, будет лучше, если я сама попробую ему помочь?

— Нет! — громко выкрикивает Чарльз раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. Его омывает ледяная волна страха при мысли, что Джин с ее безграничным разрушительным потенциалом попытается сунуться в сознание Эрика. Рейвен с Хэнком обеспокоенно переглядываются, а Джин и Пьетро практически синхронно вздрагивают. Чарльз делает глубокий вдох и продолжает уже тише: — Нет, Джин. Это не самая хорошая идея. Мало просто найти Эрика в глубинах сознания, необходимо уговорить его вернуться. Ты не знаешь его так хорошо, как я.

— Но я могу хотя бы…

В разговор вклинивается Пьетро:

— Эрик с тобой не пойдет.

Головы всех присутствующих тут же поворачиваются к нему. У Чарльза проскальзывает мысль, что способность удивлять — это у них семейное.

— С чего ты взял? Ты же знаешь Эрика не лучше, чем я, — возмущение в голосе Джин льется через край.

— Он мой отец, — Пьетро обезоруживающе ей улыбается и, широко расставив руки, кланяется в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд. Чарльз отмечает, что Рейвен удивленной не выглядит. Хэнк едва слышно хмыкает из своего угла. — Есть вещи, которые необязательно знать наверняка, чтобы понимать интуитивно.

А вот эмпатией Пьетро явно пошел в мать, кем бы она ни была. Решив, что обсуждение можно закрывать, Чарльз подводит итог:

— Если вопросов больше нет, я бы хотел начать подготовку.

Вопросов никто больше не задает. Кивнув, Джин первой выходит из комнаты: она выглядит сильно расстроенной и чуть не плачет. Чарльзу очень хочется ее утешить, но сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на другом. Они обязательно поговорят позже, когда Эрик очнется.

Следом за ней к выходу направляется Пьетро, но оборачивается в дверях.

— Удачи вам, профессор. Передайте Эрику, что ему есть, ради чего возвращаться.

От его слов в горле Чарльза встает неприятный ком.

— Я передам.

— Что нужно сделать? — Хэнк наконец выходит из облюбованного угла, и Чарльз с облегчением переключает внимание на него.

— Принеси, пожалуйста, кушетку.

Хэнк кивает и тоже выходит, оставляя Чарльза с Рейвен наедине. Она наверняка хочет что-то добавить к обсуждению, но он не против услышать очередное напутствие от сестры. Впрочем, сегодня она удивительно немногословна. Чарльз готов к упрекам в неоправданном риске, однако Рейвен молча подходит к кровати Эрика, а затем проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

— Смешно, конечно, но отчасти я тебя понимаю. Любить его очень сложно, но не любить — еще сложнее.

— Ты до сих пор?.. — Чарльзу практически больно говорить об этом с ней.

— Нет. Давно нет. Прошли те времена, когда я пыталась отвоевать его сердце у тебя. Наивная. Думала, что просто надо приложить чуть больше усилий. И еще немного. И еще.

На это ему ответить нечего. Можно было бы сказать, что сердце сердцем, но Эрик к своим чувствам практически никогда не прислушивается, так какой смысл на это каждый раз рассчитывать? Но Чарльз не хочет ее обманывать. Ведь он ведется на все эти взгляды и улыбки уже несколько десятков лет, а потому не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет вычеркнуть Эрика из своей жизни, как бы тот ни поступал. Кого угодно, только не его.

— Хотела бы сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен, но это и так понятно. Просто помни, что попытка хороша, даже если результат будет отрицательный.

В горле снова встает ком. Такое ощущение, что они все на войну его отправляют. Хотя, кто знает, что его ждет внутри этой бесконечно умной и бесконечно нелогичной головы?

— Спасибо.

Рейвен открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но ее прерывает возвращение Хэнка. Чарльз старается отделаться от желания продолжить диалог мысленно. Этот разговор тоже подождет до их возвращения.

Через несколько минут, которые приходится потратить на размещение второй кровати, Чарльз устраивается на мягком покрывале и прикрывает глаза. Он слышит, как за Хэнком и Рейвен закрывается дверь. Что ж, теперь предстоит самое сложное.

Первое прикосновение к разуму Эрика ощущается струей прохладного воздуха. Чарльзу всегда нравился этот контраст, обманка, сулящая безмятежное спокойствие. Он был потрясен до глубины души, впервые встретив за мягкой прохладой настоящий ураган разрушительных эмоций и ярости. Потрясен и очарован — слишком уж его восхищало внешнее хладнокровие Эрика. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот окажется настолько эмоциональным и глубоко чувствующим? Чарльз так прятать эмоции не умел, хоть временами и старался. Иногда ему даже удавалось кого-то провести, но близкие всегда могли прочесть все по его лицу. Эрик же оставался непрошибаем, как наковальня.

Естественно, на поверхности никакого признака сознания обнаружить не удается, но на это Чарльз даже не надеялся. Он делает глубокий вдох и проникает глубже, туда, где обычно прячется тот самый ураган эмоций. Вот только сейчас на море полный штиль — ни единого дуновения ветра. Ладно, к этому он тоже был готов.

Погружение на следующий слой сознания отсекает все внешние раздражители. Чарльз больше не чувствует своего тела, не ощущает, как делает вдохи и выдохи, и что самое тревожное, не слышит ни единого отголоска мыслей обитателей школы. Похожие ощущения он испытывал, когда принимал сыворотку, но тогда хоть оставалась тактильная связь с миром. Сейчас же его окружает полный вакуум и темнота. Чарльз пытается ощутить хотя бы намек на присутствие Эрика, разглядеть в этом мраке его убежище — ничего.

И тут возвращается страх. Отсюда он еще может найти дорогу назад, с трудом, наверное, но сил хватит — именно этот слой и был его изначальной целью. Вот только здесь Эрика нет, а значит придется проникать в самую глубь. Слишком далеко от поверхности, слишком опасно. Нужно бы вернуться, рассказать о том, что у него ничего не получилось, но он не может этого сделать. Конечно, Чарльз понимает, что никто из оставшихся в реальности и не подумает его осуждать, а Джин и Хэнк и вовсе будут только рады. Только он прекрасно понимает, что сгрызет себя сам.

Эрик ведь все еще есть где-то там, на самом темном и далеком дне своего внутреннего мира. Наверняка заблудился и теперь сходит с ума в темноте и одиночестве. Нет, Чарльз его не бросит. Не снова. Пришла пора платить по старым счетам, чего бы ему это ни стоило. И если уж они потеряются там внизу, то вместе.

Призвав на помощь все свои способности, Чарльз концентрируется на образе Эрика и ныряет глубже. Ощущается это так же, как прыжок в ледяную морскую воду. Он пытается сделать вдох, но неожиданно захлебывается, тонет, теряет направление движения. Тело внезапно обретает чувствительность, и Чарльз машет в ледяной воде руками и ногами, не в силах понять, в какую сторону нужно плыть. Воздух в легких заканчивается катастрофически быстро. Он из последних сил сжимает губы, не давая им раскрыться в попытке сделать рефлекторный вдох. Шансы выбраться на поверхность, если она вообще есть, тают с каждой секундой.

Чарльз широко распахивает глаза, внезапно ясно осознавая, что так он и умрет в этой ледяной воде, затерянный в океане сознания Эрика. Но в тот самый момент, когда легкие нестерпимо начинает жечь от нехватки кислорода, он замечает крохотное пятнышко пробивающегося сквозь толщу воды света. На несколько отчаянных рывков к поверхности уходят последние силы, и все же ему удается сделать еще одно нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы вынырнуть. Одновременно с тем, как он делает первый жадный вдох, под ногами оказывается внезапно близкое дно. Вот только не под ступнями, как можно было бы ожидать.

Стоя на коленях, Чарльз несколько секунд надрывно кашляет и отплевывается от попавшей в рот воды, а затем, все еще тяжело дыша, оглядывается по сторонам. Какого черта?

Перед ним открывается шикарная панорама залитого ярким солнечным светом мегаполиса, виднеющегося на противоположной стороне озера. Высотные здания весело поблескивают стеклами окон, у их подножия раскинулись ветвистые кроны деревьев с трепещущими на ласковом ветру листьями, а практически под носом у Чарльза уютно расположился небольшой каменистый пляж. Что тут вообще происходит?

— Мистер, вы в порядке?

Чарльз поворачивается на звонкий детский голос и видит перед собой девочку лет семи, сидящую на лавочке в десяти футах от него. Она смотрит с любопытством, теребя подол нежно-голубого платья, а тонкие светлые косички слегка покачиваются в такт порывам все того же ветерка.

— Где, — горло сдавливает, и Чарльзу вновь приходится откашляться, — где я?

Глаза девочки широко распахиваются, будто она только что услышала самый безумный вопрос за всю свою жизнь. Может, так оно и есть.

— Вы в Нью-Йорке, сэр.

Для него этот ответ звучит полнейшим бредом. Наверное, он все же утонул, раз ему мерещатся подобные галлюцинации там, где никакого Нью-Йорка попросту не может быть.

— Где Эрик? — снова задает вопрос Чарльз, неловко вставая на ноги. Светло-зеленая полупрозрачная вода едва достает ему до щиколоток, при этом щедро заливая ботинки. Превосходно.

— Я не знаю никакого Эрика, мистер, — девочка спрыгивает с лавочки и отступает от нее на несколько шагов. — Вы странный.

Это не он странный, а весь мир внезапно сошел с ума. Он собирается задать ей еще пару вопросов, но девочка делает еще два шага в сторону, а затем резко разворачивается и со всех ног убегает от Чарльза, тут же скрывшись за деревьями. Ладно. Бежать за ней нет никаких сил, он даже стоять нормально сейчас не может. Стоять…

Чарльз с удивлением себя осматривает. Сейчас он стоит на своих ногах, и это прямое доказательство того, что у него все получилось. Видимо, каким-то нелепым чудом ему все же удалось добраться до места, где обитает сознание Эрика. Очередной порыв ветерка откидывает на глаза прядь мокрых волос, и Чарльз почти благоговейно ощупывает голову, убеждаясь, что все неприятные изъяны его внешности исчезли. Так и есть: из отражения в переливающейся на солнце воде на него смотрит его молодая копия времен знакомства с Эриком. Но это все мелочи. Главное — ноги. Как же потрясающе снова иметь возможность ходить! Он с невольным удовольствием делает несколько шагов вперед, выходя из воды на влажный песок, и снова оглядывается по сторонам. Как же здесь хорошо! Если бы еще Эрик был рядом… Точно. Эрик.

Оглушенный яркими ощущениями, на секунду он совершенно забывает о том, где и зачем находится. Но как бы ни было прекрасно это место, ему необходимо как можно скорее найти Эрика и заставить его вернуться. Чарльз уверен, что много времени это не займет.

Свою ошибку он осознает полчаса и полторы мили спустя. Чарльз стоит на Таймс-сквер и с беспокойством вглядывается в лица прохожих. Выглядят они именно так, как и должны выглядеть ньюйоркцы — совершенно обычные и ничем не примечательные люди. И тем не менее они отличаются от тех, кого Чарльз встречал всю свою жизнь — он не слышит их мыслей, не чувствует ни одной, даже самой примитивной эмоции. Он уже успел пообщаться с несколькими прохожими, к двоим людям даже не постеснялся прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться в их реальности, за что чуть не схлопотал пощечину от милой молодой женщины. Оптимизма все это не внушает. Ведь если на секунду предположить, что с жителями этого Нью-Йорка все в порядке, то придется признать очевидное — здесь его телепатия не работает. В конце концов он ведь не заметил в толпе прохожих ни одного мутанта. И это очень плохо, но, все же не самое страшное.

Чарльз доходит до ближайшего входа в Брайант-парк и тяжело опускается на свободную скамейку. Происходящее совершенно не укладывается в голове. Да и любой бы на его месте был сбит с толку подобным поворотом событий! Обычно «чертоги разума» представляют собой комнату, реже — дом, но целый чертов город?! Чарльз уже не уверен, что дело в этом случае действительно ограничивается всего одним городом. Надо же, какой у Эрика удивительный и многообразный внутренний мир.

Закрыв лицо руками, Чарльз глухо стонет. Он понятия не имеет, где искать хозяина всех этих обширных угодий. Эрик выбрал лучший способ спрятаться — затерялся в многомиллионном населении чертового города. На поиски могут уйти уже не часы, а целые дни или даже недели. Он не знает, идет ли время на таком глубоком уровне сознания также, как и в реальности, да только проверить это возможности нет. Следовательно, остается только рисковать. Вот только задерживаться здесь на такой долгий срок Чарльз позволить себе не может. Нужно выбираться.

Следующий час он старательно пытается нащупать в голове хоть одну ниточку, связывающую его с реальностью. Их нет, что вполне логично: ошарашенный всем произошедшим, он не сразу смог понять — раз в мире Эрика у него нет сверхъестественных способностей, то и нащупать путь обратно в реальность нет ни единой возможности. Никакой телепатии, мистер Ксавье. Получите и распишитесь. Отправляясь в это удивительное путешествие, он даже вообразить не мог чего-то подобного, но, видимо, пора признать, что теперь он тоже застрял в этом прекрасном солнечном городе. И понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать.

Ужасно хочется пить. И наверное, неплохо было бы пообедать. Чарльз рефлекторно хлопает себя по карманам и неожиданно понимает, что они не пусты. В брюках обнаруживается связка ключей, видимо, от квартиры, и бумажник. Его одежда уже успела высохнуть на жарком летнем солнце, но бумажник должен был промокнуть насквозь после купания в озере. Как ни странно, тот оказывается сухим. Внутри Чарльз обнаруживает несколько десятидолларовых купюр, карточку социального страхования и пресс-карту на имя Чарльза Ксавье.

Сперва губы растягиваются в улыбке, а потом из груди и вовсе вырывается тихий смех. Ну спасибо, Эрик, удружил. Вот и проявляй после этого интерес к жизни друзей. Не такой уж он и любопытный! Хотя, нужно признать, новая профессия Чарльзу отчего-то нравится. Возможно, причина в том, что, даже находясь неизвестно где, Эрик какой-то частью своего сознания о нем позаботился. Ноги, волосы, дом, работа, деньги в конце концов. Чарльз запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо ласковым солнечным лучам и чувствует, как от осознания того, что все в этом удивительном мире создано Эриком, в груди разливается тепло. Он найдет его. Обязательно найдет.


	3. Chapter 3

После легкого перекуса в одном из многочисленных открытых кафе Брайант-парка, настроение Чарльза улучшается окончательно. Он решает воспользоваться оставленными Эриком подсказками и первым делом направиться в редакцию. В ближайшей телефонной будке адрес «Эсквайра» находится довольно быстро — Парк авеню, 2. Чарльз мысленно оценивает расстояние и радуется тому, что не успел уйти достаточно далеко от Централ Парк Вест — когда-то в молодости он нередко бывал на Манхэттене, поэтому довольно хорошо здесь ориентируется. Очередное спасибо Эрику за то, что не заставил его выныривать из водоема на другом конце города.

Идя по искрящимся в лучах солнца улицам, Чарльз прикидывает, насколько хороший из него может получиться детектив. Или, если кому-то угодно, журналист. Конечно, стопроцентной уверенности в том, что Эрик находится именно в Нью-Йорке, у него нет, но начинать с чего-то придется. И пусть он все еще беспокоится о том, как много времени могут занять эти поиски, пока все складывается довольно удачно.

Задумавшись, Чарльз чуть было не проходит мимо высокого бежевого здания, но вовремя успевает затормозить. Табличка возле двустворчатой двери свидетельствует о том, что до редакции он добрался. Что ж, вполне возможно, что Эрик и там оставил ему какие-то зацепки. Чувствуя неожиданный азарт, Чарльз толкает дверь и входит в просторный холл.

Нужный этаж он тоже находит довольно быстро. Подгоняемый предвкушением, открывает очередную дверь и тут же оказывается в большом помещении, сплошь уставленном столами и забитом мельтешащими людьми. Он как раз пытается незаметно осмотреться, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, когда справа раздается громкий неприятный голос:

— Ты с ума сошел? Где ты шлялся весь рабочий день? Стью рвет и мечет и обещает премию каждому, кто принесет ему твою голову.

Чарльз оборачивается и в недоумении смотрит на невысокого мужчину, одетого в вылинявшую рубашку. Залысины и выпирающий над поясом брюк живот привлекательности незнакомцу не добавляют. Собственно, как и его манера общения. Чарльз не помнит, когда в последний раз ему приходилось перед кем-то отчитываться о своих передвижениях. Мир Эрика резко перестает казаться очаровательным местом.

— Я собирал материалы для статьи.

— Ну конечно, знаю я твои материалы. Небось завис у какой-то цыпочки, пока мы все тут жопу рвем, чтобы успеть все доделать к выходу номера.

В таком тоне с ним тоже давно уже никто не разговаривал, если подобное вообще бывало. И Чарльз мог бы отстоять свою позицию, если бы не чувствовал себя участником какого-то глупого розыгрыша или фарса. Наверное, такие же эмоции мог бы испытывать актер, которого выпихнули на сцену, не дав прочесть ни строчки сценария.

— Не переживай, свою работу я сдам вовремя.

— Ха, как будто тебе знакомо это слово. Вовремя! Понятия не имею, почему Стью до сих пор терпит твою наглую рожу в редакции. Ну, иди к нему, посмотрим, удастся ли тебе выкрутиться на этот раз. — В ответ Чарльз только кивает и пытается пройти мимо мужчины, но тот хватает его за плечо и резко разворачивает в другом направлении. — Где ты растерял последние мозги? Кабинет Стью вон за тем углом.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Чарльз и следует в указанном направлении.

Идея почерпнуть в редакции хоть какую-то информацию об Эрике уже не кажется такой уж хорошей. Если тут все такие дружелюбные, как тот громкоголосый мужик, то Чарльз сам напишет заявление на увольнение — он никогда не терпел подобного отношения к себе и не собирается начинать. И вот такой Эрик представляет его жизнь без способностей? Жалкое подчиненное положение в убогой газетке? Пусть только попадется ему на глаза — Чарльз с удовольствием врежет по его холеному лицу в назидание.

За углом, как и обещал неприятный коллега, оказывается дверь с надписью «Главный редактор: Стюарт Рендалл». Бегло осмотрев себя и придя к выводу, что выглядит сносно, Чарльз коротко стучится и, дождавшись резкого «Войдите», заглядывает внутрь.

— Ну и какого хера ты здесь делаешь? — ласково приветствует его главный редактор этой забегаловки. — Если я не ошибаюсь, а я не ошибаюсь, пресс-конференция началась уже двадцать минут назад.

Стюарт Рендалл выразительно постукивает пальцем по циферблату своих наручных часов и с неприкрытым недовольством смотрит на Чарльза.

— Сэр, я…

— Мне плевать, что ты там хочешь сказать. Взял жопу в руки и побежал. Список вопросов уже полдня дожидается тебя на рабочем столе, за которым тебя какого-то хера не было с самого утра. Там же найдешь и удостоверение, они его еще два часа назад прислали. Ксавье, если ты не успеешь на эту пресс-конференцию, можешь вообще сюда больше не возвращаться. И только попробуй нас опозорить перед мистером Леншерром!

— Мистером… Леншерром? — Чарльз окончательно перестает понимать, что происходит.

— Господи, Ксавье, ты на своих траходромах последние мозги растерял? Ну а кто, по твоему разумению, дает пресс-конференцию? Нам необходим этот материал. И если бы мистер Леншерр согласился аккредитовать любого другого нашего сотрудника, все вздохнули бы с облегчением, а я бы смог с чистой совестью тебя уволить. Все, пошел.

Не стремясь и дальше испытывать терпение главного редактора, Чарльз выходит обратно в коридор и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, хотя ему безумно хочется с силой шандарахнуть ей о косяк. Голова идет кругом. Пресс-конференция? Мистер Леншерр? Список каких-то вопросов? Похожие ощущения можно испытать, исключительно в бредовом сне. Хотя, в данном случае вполне очевидно, в чем именно «сне» он находится. Ладно, с Эриком можно будет разобраться при встрече. Сейчас главное понять, где проходит эта дурацкая пресс-конференция и успеть добраться до нужного места до ее окончания.

Но, конечно, отправиться в дорогу сразу ему не позволяет банальное незнание того, где искать свой собственный стол. Сперва Чарльз какое-то время изучает общий кабинет и приходит к выводу, что бесхозных столов гораздо больше, чем следует. Затем наматывает по залу пару кругов, но и это не помогает — либо на его столе нет никаких опознавательных знаков, либо он просто не знает, что именно искать. Выручает его все тот же мужик с выпирающим животом.

— Чарльз, а, может, мы сюда просто приклеим мое фото? Я уж точно справлюсь с пресс-конференцией в «Контрол Магнет Инк» лучше тебя!

Посмотрев в нужную сторону, Чарльз видит, что коллега поднимает что-то с одного из чертовых столов и быстро подходит. Так и есть, этот стол явно принадлежит ему: между стопками каких-то бумажек и печатной машинкой лежит список вопросов, тут же находится блокнот и пара ручек. Чарльз сгребает нужные вещи со столешницы и оглядывается на неприятного мужика.

— Отдай, — он протягивает руку к удостоверению, — мне нужно идти. Знаешь же, что опаздываю.

— Какой-то ты сегодня невеселый, Чарли, — мужик усмехается и отдает ему бумажку. — Ну, иди.

Чарльз практически вырывает удостоверение из влажных пальцев и еле сдерживается, чтобы не стереть ухмылку с чужого лица крепким ударом — сегодня пацифист внутри спит мертвецким сном. Да пошел он со своим «Чарли»! Так его называет обычно только Эрик, слышать подобное обращение от других непривычно и как-то даже неприятно. Не потрудившись больше ничего ответить, Чарльз практически выбегает из редакции, очень надеясь на то, что ему не придется больше возвращаться к этим людям. Сейчас он увидит Эрика, все ему объяснит, и они отправятся домой. Вот совсем скоро.

Выбежав на улицу, Чарльз взмахивает рукой, высматривая такси. К счастью, свободная машина обнаруживается уже через минуту. Он быстро забирается на заднее сидение, захлопывает дверь и совершенно отчетливо понимает, что понятия не имеет, по какому адресу находится компания Эрика.

— Куда едем?

С переднего сидения на него оборачивается смуглый водитель, которому на вид трудно дать даже восемнадцать лет. У парня права хоть есть? Чарльз машинально пытается проскользнуть в его разум, но тут же натыкается на глухую стену. Черт, как он мог забыть?

— Э-э-э, в офис «Контрол Магнет Инк», — он в понятия не имеет, насколько известная у Эрика фирма и в очередной раз за сегодня надеется на слепую удачу.

— На Третьей авеню или на Седьмой?

У него их еще и несколько? Господи!

— В центральный офис, — мысленно Чарльз скрещивает пальцы на обеих руках и, кажется, даже на ногах.

— Окей.

Машина трогается с места, и он облегченно выдыхает. Если так пойдет и дальше, то он сам сляжет с комой в ближайшем парке, и никто уже домой не вернется. В последний раз он чувствовал такую же неуверенность в каждом шаге, когда колол себе сыворотку на постоянной основе. Но с тех пор прошла куча времени, он банально разучился не иметь возможности получить всю необходимую информацию от собеседников мгновенно. Это злит. Привыкать к подобному снова очень не хочется.

Легкий ветерок из приоткрытого окна взъерошивает его волосы. Чарльз пробует убрать с лица мешающую прядь и тут же снова чертыхается, обнаружив у себя в руках кучу бумажек. «Соберись, Чарльз, — советует он самому себе, — ты должен сосредоточиться на всем происходящем, а не витать в облаках». Вздохнув, он начинает вчитываться в документы: список вопросов касается инвестиционной ерунды, в которой Чарльз не особенно разбирается. Поэтому он складывает листок в несколько раз, кладет его между чистыми листами блокнота, а потом, на секунду задумавшись, убирает блокнот в карман пиджака — все это ему не понадобится. Куда важнее не потерять удостоверение аккредитованного журналиста, которое даст возможность ему, Чарльзу Ксавье, беспрепятственно посетить компанию «Контрол Магнет Инк». Ха, какое оригинальное название. Чарльз фыркает, и в этот момент машина резко останавливается — он чудом успевает не удариться подбородком о спинку переднего сиденья.

— Приехали. — Уже? — С вас четыре пятьдесят.

Цена совершенно грабительская за десятиминутную поездку, но Чарльз быстро отсчитывает пять долларов — торговаться сейчас некогда.

— Сдачи не надо.

Он выскакивает из машины и практически бежит к входной двери, на ходу показывая свой пропуск охраннику.

— На пресс-конференцию? Четвертый этаж!

— Спасибо!

Чарльз вбегает в открывшуюся перед ним дверь, а вслед ему слышится:

— Она почти закончилась!

Ничего, он не дурацкие вопросы сюда приехал задавать. На поездку на лифте уходит еще несколько драгоценных секунд. Чарльз выбегает в коридор, быстро оглядывается по сторонам и практически сразу замечает табличку «Конференц-зал» на одной из дверей. Возле входа на стуле сидит еще один охранник, но думать о паранойе Эрика сейчас некогда.

— Мне внутрь.

Чарльз мельком показывает удостоверение, но охранник нагло ловит его за руку и принимается внимательно вчитываться в написанное.

— Окончание через десять минут. Вы опоздали.

— Нет же, мне нужно внутрь. Меня ждут.

— Кто ждет? Мистер Леншерр? — охранник нагло усмехается. — За ним такой привычки не водится. В следующий раз придете вовремя со своими вопросами.

— Но там Эрик! — Чарльз вырывает руку из пальцев охранника и пытается открыть дверь, тот поднимается на ноги.

— Послушайте, мистер Леншерр четко сказал никого не пускать после начала мероприятия. Насчет вас, мистер Ксавье, никаких дополнительных указаний не было. Идите назад.

— Но… — Чарльз снова чувствует себя участником какого-то фарса. Как кто-то может не пускать его к Эрику? Им же необходимо поговорить!

— Если вы не уйдете сами, я буду вынужден силой запихнуть вас в лифт.

Чарльз окидывает заветную дверь тоскливым взглядом, а потом так же несчастно смотрит на охранника.

— Можно я хотя бы здесь его подожду?

— В лифт, мистер Ксавье.

С силой стиснув в руке бесполезный пропуск и смяв собственную фотографию, Чарльз идет обратно к лифту. Ладно, с этой неприятностью придется смириться, но было бы глупо так легко сдаться.

Спустившись в холл, он подходит к стойке администратора, за которой стоит миловидная блондинка. Пересекая холл в первый раз, он ее даже не заметил.

— Добрый день, подскажите, пожалуйста, на каком этаже находится личный кабинет мистера Леншерра?

— А вам назначено? — девушка вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Конечно, — Чарльз расщедривается на самую очаровательную улыбку из своего арсенала. — Я Чарльз Ксавье, его старый друг.

Удивление девушки становится еще сильнее. Она пролистывает журнал, а потом виновато смотрит на Чарльза.

— Простите, мистер Ксавье. Но вас нет в журнале посетителей.

— В самом деле? Вы уверены? Ох, Эрик! Вечно забывает обо всем, что не касается его любимых финансов. Уверен, у него просто вылетела из головы наша договоренность. А давайте я тогда просто подожду его у кабинета?

В улыбку Чарльза закрадывается легкое смущение. Он смотрит девушке прямо в глаза, всем своим видом выражая готовность принять любое ее решение.

— Конечно, мистер Ксавье. Седьмой этаж, — она улыбается в ответ.

Поблагодарив администратора, Чарльз снова возвращается к лифту. Позади он слышит что-то похожее на «А у него есть друзья?», но значения этому не придает. Логично предположить, что после пресс-конференции Эрик заглянет в свой кабинет, и остается только надеяться, что там охранников нет. Но, похоже, все везение Чарльза закончилось еще где-то в такси, так как в приемной обнаруживается аж двое охранников и чопорная секретарша лет сорока. Женщин такого типа Чарльз терпеть не может.

— Здравствуйте, — он снова включает все свое обаяние, надеясь покорить эту даму улыбкой, — Эрик еще не освободился?

— Кто вы? — в отличие от девочки-администратора секретарше его улыбка явно не нравится.

— Я Чарльз Ксавье, его друг.

Женщина хмыкает.

— Я сомневаюсь, что вы говорите правду. Мистер Ксавье, то, что мистер Леншерр распорядился аккредитовать именно вашу сиятельную персону, вовсе не говорит о его к вам расположении. Подписанием удостоверения, которое вы комкаете сейчас в руках, занималась я лично. И, стоит отметить, пыталась ему доказать, что несколько неплохих интервью вовсе не делают вас достойным профессионалом для общения с таким занятым человеком, как мистер Леншерр. Лео связался с нами пару минут назад и сообщил, что вы опоздали на пресс-конференцию и попытались силой открыть дверь. Я передам мистеру Леншерру, что вы его доверия не оправдали. Всего хорошего.

На протяжении этой длинной речи Чарльз несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, надеясь вставить хоть слово, но женщина длинных пауз не делает. Отлично. Просто прекрасно.

— Послушайте, я только хочу…

— Вас проводить? — Договорить Чарльзу не дает очередной охранник, неслышно подошедший сзади.

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

Оказавшись в лифте, Чарльз с силой пинает одну из металлических стенок. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Вдох-выдох-вдох. До конца рабочего дня осталось не больше часа, так что он просто расположится в одном из кресел в холле и подождет Эрика там. Ничего сложного. Не станет же тот ночевать в своем офисе?

Спустя два с половиной часа Чарльз начинает подозревать, что снова в чем-то ошибся. За это время блондинку-администратора сменяет шатенка Мэнди. Узнав, что Чарльз является другом самого мистера Леншерра, она окружает его всей заботой, которую только может проявить без ущерба для своих обычных рабочих обязанностей. За прошедшее время Мэнди принесла ему уже три чашки кофе, два раза повторила, что мистер Леншерр всегда использует только парадный вход, поэтому караулить его возле черного выхода бесполезно, и еще раза четыре предложила Чарльзу печенье. Песочное тесто он никогда не любил, поэтому от угощения старательно отказывается. Тем более, съеденная за обедом булочка теперь комом стоит в желудке. Ни есть, ни пить не хочется. Хочется наконец увидеть Эрика и понять, что с ним происходит.

— И часто он так сильно задерживается на работе?

Чарльз забирает у Мэнди четвертую чашку кофе и бросает взгляд на большие настенные часы — уже восемь.

— О, это еще даже не задержка, — Мэнди заправляет за ухо выбившуюся каштановую прядь и присаживается в кресло напротив. — Иногда он тут сидит до часа ночи. И мы с Робом сидим, потому что нельзя оставлять вход в здание без присмотра.

Роб — это охранник, который пропустил Чарльза в здание. Он тоже пару раз подходил перекинуться с Чарльзом и Мэнди словечком и пожаловаться на вредное начальство. Пока эти двое оказываются единственными нормальными людьми, с которыми Чарльзу удается пообщаться за целый день.

— А давно вы работаете на Эрика?

— Да уже года два, наверное. Но мы с ним лично незнакомы — меня на работу принимала миссис Смит. Вы с ней сегодня уже общались, как я понимаю.

— Его секретарша? — Мэнди кивает, а Чарльз невольно улыбается. — Милая женщина.

— О да! Такая же милая, как и мистер Леншерр, — Мэнди хихикает, а потом вдруг спохватывается и обеспокоенно смотрит на Чарльза. — Ой, простите. Вы же его друг, а я такое говорю.

Улыбка Чарльза становится шире. Он наклоняется немного ближе к Мэнди и понижает голос:

— Как его друг, я прекрасно знаю сложный характер Эрика. Так что не бойтесь, Мэнди, вас я ему не выдам.

— Спасибо, мистер Ксавье, — губы Мэнди снова трогает легкая улыбка. — Хотите печенья? Бабушка пекла!

— Может, позже. Часа через два точно захочу. — Далось ей это печенье.

— Оно вас будет ждать.

Мэнди с серьезным видом кивает, затем поднимается на ноги и возвращается за стойку. Чарльз провожает ее взглядом и откидывает голову на спинку кресла. Глаза то и дело норовят закрыться, но он упорно держит их открытыми. Чарльз так устал за сегодня, что мог бы и подремать немного в удобном кресле, но в этом случае есть вероятность прозевать Эрика. Поэтому он пьет кофе пинтами и мысленно отсчитывает минуты, не позволяя себе даже глубоко задумываться о чем-либо — тогда точно сна не избежать. Хотя, кофе в этой ситуации далеко не лучший помощник — естественные позывы организма никто не отменял, так что приходится периодически чуть не бегом мчаться до туалета и обратно, бесконечно спрашивая Мэнди и Роба, не выходил ли Эрик. После третьего раза Мэнди начинает встречать Чарльза фразой: «Еще не спускался». Если бы не твердое понимание того, что все эти люди — всего лишь плод воображения, Чарльзу стало бы даже неловко перед милой девушкой.

Эрик появляется в холле в начале десятого. Чарльз как раз делает очередной глоток кофе и чуть не давится, увидев того выходящим из лифта. Вокруг Эрика стайкой вьются три охранника, которые напрягаются, заметив поднимающегося из кресла Чарльза. Сейчас или никогда.

— Эрик!

Чарльз бросается ему наперерез, но все равно успевает догнать практически возле самого выхода. Эрик останавливается и оборачивается на голос. В его напряженном взгляде нет ни проблеска узнавания, и внутри у Чарльза все холодеет.

— Мы знакомы?

В голосе Эрика не слышится даже интереса. Он выглядит очень уставшим и явно воспринимает Чарльза как досадную помеху на пути к долгожданному отдыху. Двое охранников быстро подходят, окружая Чарльза с разных сторон. Краем уха он слышит потрясенный вздох Мэнди, которая целый вечер думала, что развлекает друга своего начальника, а оказалось, тот его даже не знает.

Один из охранников грубо сжимает его предплечье, и Чарльз понимает, что это последний шанс.

— Я Чарльз Ксавье. Журналист из «Эксвайра». Вы хотели со мной пообщаться, и я подумал…

— А-а-а, — лицо Эрика немного проясняется, — тот самый непунктуальный журналист. Мне сегодня о вас уже говорили, — увидев, как второй охранник грубо хватает Чарльза за другую руку, Эрик на секунду недовольно поджимает губы. — Отпустите мистера Ксавье. Невежливо обращаться так с прессой.

Как только руки оказываются снова свободны, Чарльз одергивает пиджак и подходит к Эрику на пару шагов. Он все еще пытливо вглядывается в его лицо, не в силах поверить, что это не какая-то извращенная игра. Неужели Эрик действительно мог его забыть?

— Я прошу прощения за опоздание. Но мне правда очень важно пообщаться с вами. Могу я рассчитывать на короткий разговор?

Эрик какое-то время молча его разглядывает, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли или найти что-то в выражении лица. Чарльз не знает, что он ищет, но готов всего себя вывернуть наизнанку, лишь бы этот разговор состоялся. Наконец Эрик кидает взгляд на настенные часы и кивает.

— Я сейчас еду в «Дельмоникос». Можем поговорить по дороге. У вас будет минут пятнадцать. Хватит?

— Вполне!

Чарльз позволяет себе легкую улыбку и отмечает, что Эрик на секунду задерживает взгляд на его губах. Что ж, может, еще не все потеряно.

Когда они выходят из здания, к обочине тут же подъезжает шикарный лимузин. Чарльз неуверенно оглядывается на Эрика, но тот явно привычно проходит к машине и садится в открытую для него охранником дверь. С каких это пор Эрик снова стал таким пижоном? Насколько Чарльз помнит, в последние годы деньги и красивая жизнь стали тому неинтересны. Залезая следом за ним в просторный салон, он пытается понять, что же стало причиной этих перемен? Чего еще он не знает об Эрике?

— Нам поехать с вами? — в кабину заглядывает тот самый принципиальный охранник, который не желал открывать дверь конференц-зала. Похоже, оставлять начальника с настойчивым журналистом ему не хочется.

— Все в порядке, идите домой. Сегодня вы мне больше не понадобитесь.

— Как скажете, мистер Леншерр, — он захлопывает дверцу, и машина тут же плавно трогается с места.

Какое-то время они сидят молча. Чарльз хочет задать Эрику тысячи вопросов, но не уверен, что не спугнет его — если тот действительно ничего не помнит, то это в корне меняет дело. В который раз за сегодня Чарльз жалеет о невозможности применить телепатию и чувствует себя потерянным. Все оказалось не просто сложно, а из рук вон плохо. От того, что он смог найти Эрика, ничего в лучшую сторону не изменилось. Наоборот, и без того неприятная ситуация к концу дня стала еще ужаснее.

— Мистер Ксавье, я не хочу вас торопить, но напоминаю, что смогу с вами пообщаться только пока мы едем. О чем вы хотели поговорить?

Хорошо бы продумать какую-то стратегию и разузнать, как далеко простирается амнезия Эрика, но времени на это нет. А, ладно, ему все равно практически нечего уже терять. Чарльз поворачивается к сидящему рядом Эрику и старается придать взгляду максимально серьезное выражение.

— Почему ваша компания называется «Контрол Магнет Инк»?

Эрик удивленно моргает, переваривая неожиданный вопрос. Потом удивление сменяется откровенным непониманием.

— Вы ради этого ждали меня несколько часов?

— О, вы даже не представляете, как сильно общественность интересует этот вопрос! — Чарльз все еще пытается оставаться серьезным, но в его голосе уже проскальзывают веселые нотки.

— Общественность или вас?

— Меня — особенно.

— Хорошо, — Эрик заметно расслабляется. — Ваша взяла. По официальной версии мы притягиваем лучшие проекты для инвестиций, как магнит притягивает железо.

— А по неофициальной? — Чарльз лукаво прищуривается.

— По неофициальной… — Эрик замолкает и обеспокоенно спрашивает: — Я могу вам доверять?

— Без сомнения, — на губах Чарльза появляется улыбка. — Я самый честный журналист Нью-Йорка.

— Надеюсь. По неофициальной версии это название подсказал мне отец, который всегда считал, что я умудряюсь притягивать на свою задницу все мыслимые и немыслимые проблемы лучше любого магнита.

Последние слова Эрик произносит с улыбкой под аккомпанемент громкого смеха. Все эти игры в журналистику явно успели оставить свой отпечаток — Чарльз смеется в голос, представляя себе заголовки завтрашних газет: «Магнитная задница Эрика Леншерра: что скрывает известный инвестор». Со смехом из него будто выходит и все скопившееся за день напряжение. Вот же он, Эрик, совсем рядом, стоит только протянуть руку. И шутки у него все такие же нелепые, но Чарльз все равно смеется над ними каждый раз искренне. Любовь способна превращать людей в абсолютных идиотов.

У Чарльза на глазах даже слезы выступают от смеха. Он утирает их рукой, вскидывает взгляд на Эрика и внезапно замолкает, глядя на то, как у того расширились зрачки. Это выражение лица Чарльз знает очень хорошо — неоднократно наблюдал его перед тем, как Эрик начинал срывать с него одежду. Он слегка подается вперед, Чарльз наклоняется к нему навстречу, и их губы разделяет уже всего пара дюймов, когда автомобиль мягко останавливается. Черт-черт-черт! Неужели нельзя было подъехать к ресторану на минуту позже?

Медленно выпрямившись на сидении первым, Чарльз произносит:

— У вас сейчас очередная встреча?

Все еще завороженно смотрящий на него Эрик тоже постепенно приходит в себя и качает головой.

— Нет, я ужинаю один.

— Что ж, тогда не буду вас больше задерживать. Спасибо, что уделили мне время.

Эрик заторможено кивает, берется за ручку дверцы, а потом резко оборачивается.

— Мистер Ксавье, не хотите присоединиться? Мы ведь толком ничего не успели обсудить.

— Очень хочу, — с облегчением отвечает Чарльз и снова улыбается.

В груди теплится отчаянная надежда, что у него получится снова, как и двадцать лет назад, завоевать расположение Эрика.

— Отлично! — тот явно обрадован его согласием, поэтому с легкой улыбкой нажимает кнопку связи с водителем и произносит: — Спасибо, Кевин. Домой я вернусь самостоятельно.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Леншерр, — доносится голос из динамика.

Эрик открывает дверцу, быстро выходит из машины, а затем, видимо по привычке, подает Чарльзу руку. Не думая о том, как это выглядит со стороны, тот переплетает свои пальцы с длинными ухоженными пальцами Эрика и оказывается к нему непозволительно близко. Чарльз целую вечность не держал его вот так за руку.

— У тебя… У вас, мистер Ксавье, — тут же поправляется Эрик, — очень нежные пальцы.

Чарльз чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Кремом мажу. И можете обращаться ко мне по имени. — Он закрывает дверь машины и почти ласково смотрит на Эрика, добавляя: — Идем?

— Идем.

Тот поворачивается в сторону входа в ресторан, увлекая Чарльза за собой. Рук они так и не разжимают.


	4. Chapter 4

На входе их встречает улыбчивый администратор.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Леншерр. Вы сегодня с другом?

Его взгляд всего на секунду задерживается на их переплетенных пальцах, но этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы Эрик мягко высвободил руку. И почему всем есть до них дело?

— Да. Мой столик свободен?

— Конечно, как и всегда. Проходите, пожалуйста.

В одном из старейших ресторанов Нью-Йорка столики заказывают за пару недель, но, по всей видимости, Эрик может позволить себе такую привилегию. Чарльз никогда не испытывал нужды в деньгах, но даже он не позволял себе подобным образом кичиться своим состоянием. Возможно, дело в том, что к хорошей жизни он привык с детства и не чувствует в себе потребности самоутверждаться таким образом. Интересно, а когда разбогател Эрик? И как вообще сложилась его судьба в этом мире?

В «Дельмоникос» Чарльзу раньше бывать не доводилось, как-то случай не представился, поэтому он с интересом осматривается по сторонам. Огромные низко висящие люстры с искусственными свечами кажутся ему слишком помпезными, ярко-красная обивка стульев — аляповатой, а изображенные на огромном панно завсегдатаи ресторана явно недовольны отсутствием на нем дорогого костюма. Ну и подавитесь своими сигаретами, господа снобы... Ох, какой же бред иногда лезет в голову.

Любимый столик Эрика обнаруживается в самом углу зала. Закрепленный за столиком официант тут же подает им меню.

— Мистер Леншерр, желаете, как и всегда, начать с амонтильядо?

А может официант закреплен не за столиком, а лично за Эриком.

— Да, спасибо. Чарльз?

— Апельсиновый сок, пожалуйста.

Эрик хмыкает в ответ на его выбор, но никак его не комментирует. На самом деле Чарльз с удовольствием вместо аперитива попросил бы бутылку виски, но в сложившейся ситуации это явно плохая идея. Напитки приносят быстрее, чем он успевает ознакомиться с перечнем закусок. И это при том что не менее половины столиков в зале заняты!

Эрик даже не пытается открыть меню, явно знает все его содержание, поэтому Чарльз решает не заставлять присутствующих ждать и не заморачивается выбором наиболее подходящего блюда.

— Я попробую ваш фирменный «черный и красный» стейк, — насколько он помнит, это блюдо является изюминкой здешних поваров.

— Отличный выбор, сэр. Мистер Леншерр?

— Пожалуй, я присоединюсь к своему другу. И подайте нам бутылку Каберне Совиньон.

— Как будет угодно, — с легким поклоном официант удаляется.

— Часто здесь бываете? — Чарльз делает глоток сока и смотрит на собеседника.

— Периодически, — Эрик залпом выпивает свое крепленое вино, — и мы вроде как договорились перейти на «ты».

Чарльз этот момент в их разговоре как-то пропустил, но даже не думает спорить — чем меньше между ними преград из условностей, тем лучше.

— Уютное местечко, — у него все еще не было возможности придумать какие-то интересные темы для обсуждения, а импровизировать в компании Эрика получается откровенно плохо, поэтому чувствует он себя не слишком уютно.

— Чарльз, у меня складывается впечатление, что ты очень хочешь задать мне какой-то вопрос, но отказываешь себе в этой малости. Прошу, не сдерживайся.

Ах, какое щедрое предложение от зазнавшегося инвестора, мистер Леншерр. Великодушный вы сукин сын.

— Я бы хотел сначала попробовать стейк, а уж потом переходить к серьезным разговорам. А то если тебе не понравятся мои вопросы, этот любезный официант вытолкает меня взашей.

— Уговорил, — Эрик с усмешкой теребит ножку бокала.

— Ты давно живешь в Нью-Йорке?

— Да, лет с шести. Мои родители переехали из Польши незадолго до начала войны. Отец вовремя успел заметить появившиеся в обществе настроения и решил, что его еврейской семье следует держаться от всего этого как можно дальше. Так мы и оказались в Нью-Йорке. А ты откуда?

— Из Вестчестера, — Чарльз отвечает машинально, тем временем обдумывая только что услышанную информацию. Так вот каким бы стал Эрик, если бы нацисты не убили его семью?

— В самом деле? Я на прошлой неделе купил там особняк. Только вчера переехал.

Эрик делится с ним, совершенно незнакомым для себя человеком, информацией так легко, что у Чарльза начинает ныть сердце. Как же удивительно видеть его таким спокойным, расслабленным, не обремененным бесконечным чувством вины и ответственности. Но как бы ни была хороша картинка, она не имеет никакого значения для настоящего — необходимо заставить Эрика все вспомнить.

— Целый особняк? Наверное, у тебя большая семья.

— Нет, я живу один. Просто всегда мечтал иметь огромный дом. Ты бы знал, как здорово чувствовать себя в нем полноправным хозяином, свободно распоряжаться таким большим пространством, ни в чем себя не ограничивая.

— Пожалуй, — Чарльзу с трудом удается подавить смешок, — я могу себе представить нечто подобное.

Их разговор ненадолго прерывает подошедший с заказом официант. Чарльз не отказывает себе в удовольствии как можно скорее попробовать кусочек покрытого угольной корочкой мяса. На секунду он прикрывает глаза и невольно облизывается, запивая стейк глотком вина. Что ж, если здесь вся кухня настолько волшебная, он начинает понимать, почему Эрик является завсегдатаем «Дельмоникос».

— Неплохо, правда? — попробовав свою порцию, произносит Эрик.

— Божественно. Отныне за стейком я буду ходить только сюда, — Чарльз осознает свою ошибку, только наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд Эрика. Черт, он успел забыть, что в этом Нью-Йорке у него скромная и малооплачиваемая профессия.

— Можешь себе это позволить?

— Зачем нужна зарплата, — придумывает он на ходу не слишком гладкое оправдание, — если ты не собираешься всю ее тратить в начале месяца?

— Действительно, — посмеиваясь, Эрик вновь переключает свое внимание на мясо.

А вот Чарльзу есть хочется все меньше. Он задумывается о том, что сейчас они закончат ужин, мило попрощаются, а потом? Нужно не просто как-то продлевать это очаровательное знакомство, а более активно продвигаться в реализации своего плана, но, как назло, конструктивных идей в голове нет. Чарльз относится к сложившейся ситуации практически как к боевому заданию. Ему хочется провести собрание оперативной группы, состоящей из Хэнка и Рейвен, и обсудить наиболее подходящую стратегию. Потому что нельзя сейчас основываться исключительно на предположениях. И уж тем более ему страшно думать, что Эрик не просто запрятал воспоминания о своей жизни в самый глубокий уголок подсознания, а стер их подчистую. В конце концов, тот же умудрился загнать себя в кому и построить в голове вполне автономный город. Кто знает, что он еще мог сделать со своим разумом? Чарльз делает пару больших глотков из своего бокала и пристально смотрит Эрику в глаза.

— Скажи, а тебя никогда не посещала мысль, что вся эта жизнь ненастоящая? Что ты был рожден для чего-то принципиально иного?

Эрик аккуратно кладет вилку на край тарелки и смотрит на Чарльза в ответ.

— Наверное, каждый человек хоть раз в жизни задумывался о чем-то подобном. Но не скажу, что эта мысль меня когда-то сильно интересовала — мне нравится моя жизнь со всеми ее проблемами и радостями.

— Понимаю. Но представь, что в каком-то другом мире ты мог бы обладать совершенно удивительными способностями, которых ни у кого больше нет. Стать больше, чем человеком. Возможно, даже сплотить возле себя целое Братство из уникальных существ.

Чарльз специально использует термины, которые всегда употреблял Эрик, проверяя его реакцию. Он надеется увидеть хотя бы проблеск узнавания в светлых глазах.

— Ты говоришь про какие-то суперсилы? Как у Супермена?

— Что-то вроде того, — соглашается Чарльз, — как насчет управления металлом? Хотел бы иметь возможность одним взглядом поднять эту вилку?

— Вилку? — Эрик удивленно вскидывает брови, бросив взгляд на упомянутый столовый прибор. — И зачем бы мне это делать? Какая может быть польза от перемещения по воздуху вилки?

Чтобы воткнуть ее кому-то в глаз, разумеется. Каждый развлекается как может.

— Необязательно вилку, что угодно, состоящее из металла. Одним взглядом перемещать эти предметы, изменять их форму, может, даже управлять магнитными полями.

— Звучит чрезмерно фантастично, — с сомнением замечает Эрик, — а какой бы способностью хотел обладать ты?

— Телепатия, — Чарльз даже не задумывается над ответом. Он может любить и ненавидеть свой дар, но отказавшись от него однажды, никогда не планировал повторять подобный эксперимент.

— Ого! Это уже поинтереснее перемещения вилок. Но думаю, что подобная фантазия может существовать только на страницах какого-то второсортного комикса. Я бы не хотел жить в мире, где есть такие способности.

— Почему?

Эрик хмурится, наливает себе еще вина, а потом неожиданно выпивает его в несколько глотков, даже не поморщившись.

— Потому что люди не готовы к сосуществованию с другим видом, имеющим подобные эволюционные преимущества. Сам посуди, умея управлять металлом, можно построить дом, а можно направить в нужную тебе сторону, скажем, пули или ракеты. То же самое и с телепатией: кто запретит человеку, который может любому залезть в голову, внедрять свои честолюбивые мысли другим?

— Но ведь никто не говорит, что все мутанты будут использовать свои способности во зло.

— Мутанты? Ну, допустим. Естественно, среди этих самых мутантов найдется немало тех, кто захочет помогать людям и изменять их мир к лучшему. Но и социопатов будет хватать. И кто тогда сможет им противостоять? Обычные люди? У них не останется ни единого шанса. Следовательно, в рядах мутантов наметится раскол, им придется воевать друг с другом. И, конечно, в ходе этих стычек и разборок постоянно будут страдать люди. — В процессе озвучивания своих мыслей Эрик становится все более эмоциональным, на его лице проступает знакомое Чарльзу выражение человека, который точно знает, что его точка зрения единственно верная. — К тому же даже добрые и правильные мутанты не всегда смогут запретить себе использовать силы ради мести или же достижения своих целей. Если ты можешь превращать медь в золото, то позволишь ли своим детям голодать или же обеспечишь им хорошую жизнь, тем самым подрывая экономику государства, в котором живешь?

Проведя рукой по волосам, Эрик берется за бутылку и с сожалением ставит ее, пустую, обратно на стол. Возле них, будто из воздуха, материализуется официант.

— Повторить, мистер Леншерр?

Эрик бросает взгляд на Чарльза, тот пожимает плечами. Сам он выпил всего два бокала, большая часть вина досталась Эрику.

— Да, принесите еще одну.

Дождавшись, когда официант поставит на стол новую бутылку, а Эрик разольет вино по бокалам, Чарльз снова возвращается к интересующей его теме и спрашивает:

— Хочешь сказать, что у такого общества не будет нормального будущего?

— Почему же? Когда-нибудь будет. Вопрос только в том, какую цену придется заплатить и людям, и твоим мутантам, пока они научатся друг с другом сосуществовать. В рамках мысленного эксперимента такой мир — настоящий рай для социолога. Но я бы точно не хотел жить в постоянном страхе за себя и своих близких.

Что ж, по крайней мере Чарльз получил хоть какие-то ответы. Но это нужно обдумать, чтобы предпринимать дальнейшие ходы — он все еще не видит на доске всех фигур.

— Интересная у тебя точка зрения. Нестандартная.

— Разве? — пожимает плечами Эрик. — Не вижу ничего необычного в желании жить нормальной жизнью и иметь рядовые проблемы.

— А вот мне всегда хотелось чего-то большего. Никогда не умел довольствоваться малым и признавать полумеры. Это касается абсолютно всего, что входит в сферу моих интересов. Или, если угодно, всех.

Произнося это, Чарльз открыто смотрит Эрику в глаза, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что в его словах нет подтекста. Насколько бы Эрик не изменился, живя жизнью обычного человека, Чарльз помнит, как можно добиться от него желаемого. Тот его не разочаровывает.

— И как далеко ты хотел бы зайти в своей жажде большего?

— До самого конца.

Несколько секунд они неотрывно изучают друг друга. Эрик первым отводит взгляд.

— Пожалуй, я должен это обдумать. Не возражаешь?

Чарльз улыбается и слегка разводит руки, как бы демонстрируя, что у Эрика есть все время мира на обдумывание этого предложения.

— Конечно. У тебя будет возможность сделать это до интервью.

— Какого интервью?

— Поскольку твои ребята не пустили меня на пресс-конференцию, было бы справедливо получить от тебя полноценное интервью. В качестве компенсации.

— Никогда не упустишь своего? — в глазах Эрика появляются смешинки.

— Не в моих правилах.

— А разве ужин не является достойной компенсацией?

— Только за то, что я несколько часов полировал задницей кресло в твоем холле. Отсутствия необходимой мне информации он не искупает.

— Наглый ты, Чарльз, — теперь улыбка затрагивает не только глаза Эрика, но и его губы, — но я почему-то не против. Как насчет послезавтра? На утро у меня дела не запланированы, так что могу отправить за тобой машину, скажем, в девять часов. Согласен?

— Да, отлично, — Чарльз улыбается, довольный назначением новой встречи, и все еще не осознавая, в какую ловушку он сейчас себя загоняет.

— На какой адрес? — Эрик достает записную книжку, намереваясь записать ответ.

Вот же черт! За весь этот суматошный день Чарльз так и не удосужился выяснить, где он живет. А тем временем Эрик поднимает на него глаза, не понимая причины заминки. Приходится импровизировать.

— Знаешь, я иногда остаюсь работать до поздней ночи и сплю в редакции, сам понимаешь, в нашем деле без вдохновения никуда. — По лицу Эрика видно, что он как раз совсем не понимает подобного отношения к личному комфорту. — Если нетрудно, оставь мне свой номер. А я завтра вечером позвоню и скажу, откуда меня забрать.

— Хорошо, — пожав плечами, Эрик быстро пишет номер телефона на листке, а затем вырывает его из записной книжки и протягивает Чарльзу. — Мой личный.

На секунду их пальцы соприкасаются, и Чарльз с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Эрика за руку.

— Спасибо, Эрик.

— Не за что.

Пока Эрик подзывает официанта и просит счет, Чарльз бережно убирает листок во внутренний карман пиджака. Пусть и не этого он ожидал от их встречи, но разговор оставляет приятное послевкусие. Манипулировать людьми без телепатии сложно, но все еще возможно. Особенно таким Эриком, не ожидающим от каждого нового знакомого ножа в спину.

Когда они выходят из ресторана, на улице оказывается внезапно прохладно, и Чарльз невольно ежится. Эрик это движение замечает.

— Тебя подвезти?

— Нет, спасибо. Хочу немного прогуляться. Было приятно провести с тобой время.

— Взаимно, Чарльз, — Эрик смотрит на него выжидающе, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но Чарльз ему такой возможности не дает. Успеется.

— Доброй ночи, Эрик.

— Доброй ночи.

Отвернувшись, Чарльз секунду оценивает направление, а потом решает отправиться в сторону Парк авеню — пока еще треклятая редакция «Эсквайра» остается единственным местом, где хоть кто-то его помнит и знает. Если и можно разведать о том, где находится его дом или квартира, то только там.

Отойдя от ресторана на пару кварталов, Чарльз достает бумажник и печально пересчитывает оставшиеся в нем деньги. Увы, с утра их магическим образом больше не стало, наоборот, из-за обеда и поездки на такси сумма уменьшилась. Это очень плохо. Имеющихся денег ему не хватит даже на номер в самом дешевом отеле, по крайней мере, уж точно не на Манхэттене. Наверное, можно поискать какую-то клоаку на другом конце города, но Чарльз так устал, что не выдержит сейчас поездки на метро, а для такси лишних денег тем более нет. Да и не знает он адресов дешевых отелей — никогда не доводилось в них останавливаться.

Ладно, в конце концов, можно дождаться открытия редакции на какой-то лавочке в парке. Давненько ему не приходилось не спать всю ночь после такого насыщенного и напряженного дня, но молодое тело должно выдержать подобные нагрузки с легкостью, а мозгу все это просто придется пережить. Бывало и хуже.

Вечерний город пахнет пылью и свежим ветром с пряной цветочной нотой. В одном из самых оживленных районов жизнь замирает не раньше четырех утра, да и то ненадолго: тут и там Чарльзу попадаются небольшие группки молодежи, по дорогам деловито снуют машины. Городские виды очаровывают, заставляя позабыть обо всех проблемах. Сколько лет он вот так не ходил по Нью-Йорку, не вслушиваясь по привычке в обрывки чужих мыслей, а полностью погрузившись в собственные? Наверное, никогда.

Спустя час Чарльз добирается до Мэдисон-сквер и тяжело опускается на широкий парапет, окружающий фонтан. Из-за усталости за время прогулки мечтательные мысли в его голове сменились более прагматичными. И теперь он думает о том, что поскольку путешествие затягивается на неопределенный срок, необходимо не только узнать адрес своего жилища, но и позаботиться о деньгах. Чарльз не знает, по какой схеме обычно платят журналистам. Оклад? Гонорары за статьи? Нужно будет выяснить это утром и выбить из мистера Рендалла какую-то приличную сумму. У Чарльза есть пара идей насчет того, как именно это сделать.

Время ползет со скоростью улитки, а спать хочется все сильнее. Он то и дело бросает взгляд на огромные часы, светящиеся на Метлайф-тауэр, но стрелки движутся ужасно медленно. А между тем Эрик, наверное, уже спит в мягкой постели в своем особняке и даже не знает, на какие жертвы Чарльзу приходится идти ради него. Как будто всех прошлых страданий, перенесенных по его вине, было мало! Хотя, если уж говорить непредвзято, радостей тоже хватало.

Чарльз отлично помнит все, что связано с Эриком — бережно хранит в картотеке памяти каждую их встречу и разговор. За все эти бесконечные годы картотека накопилась обширная, но она все же гораздо меньше, чем Чарльзу бы этого хотелось. Они могли бы провести все эти годы вместе, а не разбегаться каждый раз по разным углам.

Эрик. Чарльз влюбился в него после первого же ментального прикосновения к разуму. Вот еще секунду назад он ощущал необъяснимое волнение и беспокойство за кого-то, находящегося в холодной воде, а в следующее мгновение уже оказался оглушен яркими и жесткими эмоциями незнакомого мутанта. Когда он понял, что металлокинетик по имени Эрик не собирается отпускать подводную лодку и планирует утонуть вместе с ней, даже мысли не возникло, чтобы не вмешаться. Чарльз, не раздумывая, прыгнул за ним в воду, не потрудившись потратить несколько секунд на то, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду. В тот момент для него в целом мире не существовало никого, кроме Эрика. Интересно, если бы он тогда знал, что это чувство останется с ним на всю жизнь, рискнул бы прыгнуть? Глупый вопрос. Именно этим Чарльз и занимался все последующие годы, снова и снова вытаскивая Эрика из проблем, которые тот упорно примагничивал к своей заднице. Но лучше уж так, чем жить в мире, где его нет. Чарльз даже представить себе не может реальности, в которой они с Эриком никогда не узнают о существовании друг друга. Если бы еще сам Эрик желал того же…

Пожалуй, время, когда они начали вместе искать других мутантов, Чарльз может смело назвать самым счастливым в своей жизни. Они были молодыми, порывистыми, удивительно смелыми. Он не мог наговориться с Эриком, насмотреться на него. Каждый день, проведенный вместе с ним, казался чудом. И пусть далеко не все шло хорошо, Чарльз не думал жаловаться. Рядом с Эриком он чувствовал себя способным на самые грандиозные свершения, и видел, что это было взаимно.

Единственная грань, которую Чарльз не решался переступить, касалась перехода от дружбы к чему-то более личному. Он даже не старался скрыть от Эрика свой интерес, и видел, как тот это замечает, но дальше взглядов и практически невинных прикосновений не заходил. Несмотря на весь свой восторг, Чарльз прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что такие отношения ему не по плечу. Может, позже, когда они спасут мир от сумасшедшего Шоу, это и могло стать возможным, но не раньше.

Им предстояло выполнить сложное, опасное задание. Что угодно могло пойти не так. Чарльз чувствовал огромную ответственность перед доверившимися ему ребятами, а потому понимал — сумасшедшее беспокойство еще и за Эрика ситуацию никак не облегчит. Пока они не превратили свою дружбу в большее, он еще мог убеждать себя в том, что Эрик взрослый человек, который сам несет ответственность за свои поступки, сам решает, как нужно действовать в той или иной ситуации. Если же они станут ближе, Чарльз знал, что уже не сможет удержать себя в руках.

С того самого момента, как еще в детстве он научился управлять своими способностями, необходимость контролировать самых близких к нему людей превратилась практически в одержимость. Конечно, ничего нормального в этом нет, но Чарльз не мог с этим справиться, да и не очень-то хотел. Он всегда знал, что происходит с Рейвен, всегда мог вмешаться в нужный момент, чтобы помочь ей, направить, защитить. И сколько бы она ни ругалась на то, что он раз за разом нарушал их договор и копался у нее в мозгах, его помощь была ей только на пользу. Чарльз осознавал, что так же легко контролировать Эрика у него не получится, нужно было дать ему время привыкнуть, освоиться с ментальной связью, научиться не бояться доверить другому человеку свои мысли и чувства. И казалось, что это самое время у них еще есть, но, как нередко бывало и в будущем, Эрик с пугающей легкостью принял решение за них двоих. Потому что всегда был и остается своевольной дубиной, не желающей считаться с чувствами и мнением Чарльза ни по какому поводу. Увы, даже это не помогает разлюбить Эрика, хоть когда-то Чарльз и очень старался.

Стрелки часов доползли уже до тройки. Он трет уставшие глаза, а потом поднимается с парапета. Сидеть в одной позе до утра не самая лучшая идея, нужно хоть немного размяться. Парк Мэдисон-сквер не слишком большой, поэтому Чарльз принимает решение обходить его по периметру до тех пор, пока не устанет окончательно.

Да, именно Эрик был инициатором их отношений. И придумал для этого, наверное, самый идиотский повод, какой только можно себе представить. Шахматная партия на секс. Победитель трахает проигравшего. Если бы он предложил это перед игрой, то Чарльз свел бы все к шутке, но нет. Свою гениальную идею Эрик озвучил в самый разгар партии, когда Чарльз никак не мог сосредоточиться на игре из-за пряжки собственного ремня. Чертов Эрик! Несколькими минутами ранее тот решил, не иначе как из вредности, потренировать свои способности на предметах чарльзова гардероба. Спасибо, хоть до ширинки не добрался. Хотя Чарльз уже не был уверен, что мог бы и дальше держать глухую оборону. Хотелось Эрика невыносимо.

Видимо, Эрик его состояние уловил, потому что завершил игру в два хода, даже не пытаясь пожалеть чувства Чарльза. Но тому уже было откровенно плевать на шахматы — никогда еще он не был так рад проигрышу. И после той ночи Чарльз окончательно пропал. Мир полностью сузился до одного только Эрика, все остальное стало малозначимым и второстепенным. Чарльзу он казался идеалом, совершенством, созданным специально для него, реализацией самых смелых фантазий. А уж как Эрик был хорош в постели! Именно с ним Чарльз впервые отважился использовать свои способности во время секса и пережил самые фантастические ощущения за всю свою жизнь. А потом случилась Куба.

Поравнявшись с фонтаном в очередной раз, Чарльз снова садится на облюбованный парапет и с тоской бросает взгляд на часы. Он уже не уверен, что дождется утра. Проще утопиться в этом самом фонтане, чем уныло искать на темном ночном небе проблески рассвета. Если к следующему вечеру ему не удастся добраться до кровати, то он поедет жить к Эрику. Однозначно. В конце концов, это же Эрик несет ответственность за то, в какой ситуации отказался Чарльз, вот пусть и расхлебывает. Тем более что в особняке наверняка найдется лишняя комната. Господи, да даже кресло в гостиной подойдет.

Если бы он знал, что ему предстоит ждать Эрика в холле «Контрол Магнет Инк» несколько часов, то сто раз успел бы сбегать до редакции и обратно. Впрочем, тогда он еще был уверен в том, что Эрик его помнит. Увы, надежда не оправдалась. Хотя тот с самого начала их знакомства отличался поразительной способностью удивлять Чарльза до глубины души своими словами, действиями, чувствами. Нечему тут поражаться. А вот как раз о чувствах Эрика думать сейчас хочется меньше всего.

Иногда Чарльз ловит себя на мысли, что до смерти устал его любить. При всех своих достоинствах Эрик является самым отвратительным кандидатом для любовных притязаний. Да разве сердце волнуют подобные мелочи? Оно, глупое, никогда не умело вовремя заткнуться. Со своим Эрику как-то удавалось каждый раз договариваться, тогда как Чарльз тратил годы на то, чтобы отойти от очередной встречи и выстроить свою жизнь заново. Он никогда не умел отпускать людей, которых любил. В конце концов даже Рейвен вернулась к нему, хотя Чарльз и был неприятно удивлен тем, как много времени ей для этого понадобилось. Эрик же возвращаться упорно не собирался. Будто ему в бесконечной разлуке жилось хорошо и счастливо, да только Чарльз знает, что это не так.

Наверное, он все же умудряется задремать на пару часов, потому что вздрагивает от громкого гудка проехавшего неподалеку автомобиля, и с удивлением оглядывает раскрашенный светом нового дня парк. Часы на Метлайф-тауэр показывают восемь утра, и это совершенно прекрасно. Чарльз неловко поднимается на затекшие от продолжительного сидения ноги, зевает и пытается оценить, насколько паршиво выглядит в несвежей одежде. Безжалостно измятый костюм, пожалуй, проще выбросить, чем привести в нормальный вид, но выбирать сейчас не приходится. Слегка пошатываясь, он неспешно выходит из парка, сонным взглядом окидывая фасады домов. Где-то здесь наверняка должна быть какая-то забегаловка с приличным кофе. Возможно, от горького эспрессо самочувствие хоть немного улучшится.


	5. Chapter 5

К тому моменту, как Чарльз расправляется с крепким кофе и доходит до Парк авеню, дверь редакции уже оказывается приветливо открыта. Внутри он обнаруживает троих коллег, что-то оживленно обсуждающих возле кофейного автомата. Появления Чарльза они не замечают, что его в данном случае только радует — от усталости и проведенной возле фонтана ночи болит все тело, а потому объясняться с незнакомыми людьми нет ни малейшего желания. Подойдя к своему столу, Чарльз тяжело опускается на не самый удобный офисный стул и начинает просматривать бумаги, которые лежат на столешнице. Вряд ли здесь найдется записка с надписью: «Моя квартира находится по адресу…», но есть вероятность отыскать какие-то личные счета или квитанции.

Он как раз начинает выдвигать один за другим ящики стола, когда на столешницу падает чья-то тень.

— Чарли-Чарли, мне больно на тебя смотреть.

Очень хочется сказать: «Проваливай отсюда, лысый ублюдок», но даже на справедливую злость не осталось никаких сил. Поэтому Чарльз поднимает голову и произносит:

— Доброе утро. Не знаешь, мистер Рендалл уже на месте?

Коллега пару раз прищелкивает языком и выразительно смотрит на Чарльза.

— Очень странный вопрос от человека, который работает здесь не первый день. Ты забыл, что Стью всегда открывает редакцию?

— Забыл. Плохо сегодня спал, — виски начинают пульсировать от боли.

— И явно не у себя, раз пришел в костюме, будто вытащенном из жопы.

Эту реплику комментировать совершенно не хочется. Задвинув последний ящик, Чарльз откидывается на спинку стула. Такое ощущение, что у его местной копии была паранойя, не позволяющая оставлять на рабочем месте любые мало-мальски значимые личные вещи. Придется решать проблему менее предпочтительным способом.

— Мы пиво-то сегодня пить идем?

— Пиво? — Чарльз удивленно моргает.

— Черт, кто ты и куда дел моего дорогого друга Чарли, мужик? Собираешься вот так просто прервать наш пятничный марафон? — во взгляде толстяка впервые на памяти Чарльза проскальзывает беспокойство. — Слушай, с тобой точно все нормально? Ты там башкой нигде не долбанулся?

Странное у Эрика, однако, представление о том, с кем мог бы и хотел дружить и пить пиво Чарльз. Но выбирать в этих условиях особо не приходится.

— Да, все хорошо. Просто устал, не спал и задолбался бегать за мистером Леншерром. — Чарльз поднимается со стула и невесело усмехается. — А сейчас выслушаю все, что Стью обо мне думает, и с чистой совестью пойду утоплюсь в Гудзоне. Если чудом доживу до вечера, то пивом мы с тобой не ограничимся.

В ответ раздается довольно неприятное хихиканье.

— Вот теперь узнаю старого-доброго Чарли. Ладно, удачи не желаю, в любом случае Стью будет явно не рад тебя видеть. Не забыл снова, где его кабинет?

— Увы, еще помню.

Взмахнув на прощание рукой, Чарльз быстрым шагом пересекает офис и сворачивает в нужный коридор. Наверное, если он хоть немного поспит в нормальной кровати, привычное положительное отношение к людям вернется. Но пока этого мужика, чьего имени за два дня Чарльз так ни разу и не услышал, хочется задушить голыми руками. Ну или хотя бы просто больше никогда не видеть, как, собственно, и всех обитателей редакции.

Дверь кабинета Стюарта Рендалла выглядит так же, как и накануне. Впрочем, не то чтобы для ее изменения были хоть какие-то предпосылки, конечно. Чарльз стучится и сразу заходит внутрь, не ожидая разрешения от начальства. Сейчас он не думает о том, насколько уместным может показаться подобное пренебрежение этикетом — и без того он выглядит хуже некуда.

— Кто ко мне пожаловал!

Похоже, сегодня мистер Рендалл находится в более хорошем расположении духа, чем во время прошлой встречи.

— Доброе утро.

Чарльз пересекает небольшой кабинет и садится в кресло для посетителей, расположенное по другую сторону стола редактора.

— Надеюсь, ты пришел мне рассказать о том, как прошла пресс-конференция.

— Лучше, — Чарльз позволяет себе легкую улыбку. — Я договорился с мистером Леншерром об интервью для «Эсквайра».

От таких новостей главный редактор журнала слегка приподнимается в своем кресле в нетерпении. Чарльзу не нужно даже прилагать усилия, чтобы понять, насколько журналист рад подвернувшейся возможности.

— Полноценное интервью с самим Эриком Леншерром?

— Безусловно. Но мне нужен аванс.

Стюарт тут же прячет весь свой энтузиазм, будто в раковине, и бросает на Чарльза оценивающий взгляд.

— Сколько ты хочешь?

— Двести долларов. Наличными. Сейчас.

Присвистнув, Стюарт сцепляет пальцы в замок и ставит руки на столешницу.

— А не слишком ли много?

— Я предлагаю эксклюзивное интервью с Эриком Леншерром. И вчера вы вообще собирались меня уволить.

— Допустим, — хмыкает Стюарт, — но я хочу получить гарантии. В конце концов, ты прекрасно знаешь, что все мои журналисты работают на окладе.

Об этом Чарльз не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но то и неважно.

— У меня есть его личный номер телефона, — он достает из кармана листок, который дал ему Эрик, и машет им перед носом Стюарта, — и я могу как согласиться на это интервью, так и отменить его.

— Вот из-за этой своей принципиальности ты мне никогда и не нравился, — Стюарт вздыхает, начинает рыться в кармане, затем достает бумажник и какое-то время разглядывает его содержимое. — Я готов заплатить тебе половину сейчас, а половину после публикации интервью.

— Все и сразу, — Чарльз вежливо улыбается, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется просто узнать свой домашний адрес и принять аспирин. — Никаких торгов, мистер Рендалл.

Стюарт рассматривает его какое-то время, но потом все же кивает.

— И наглость мне твоя никогда не нравилась, Чарльз. Держи, — он вытаскивает из бумажника одну купюру. — Остальное заберешь у Джесси. Я ее предупрежу.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, — Чарльз продолжает улыбаться.

— Не могу сказать о тебе того же. Завтра готовый текст интервью должен лежать у меня на столе. Если его не будет, я тебя из-под земли достану, Ксавье.

— Будет. На целый разворот. Это я могу гарантировать.

Уж что, а разговорить Эрика он мог практически всегда.

— На разворот? Как скажешь. Но тогда сам будешь договариваться с верстальщиками и объяснять, почему из-за тебя им придется перекраивать макет перед самой публикацией. Иди в бухгалтерию. И вообще можешь валить куда угодно — видеть твою довольную рожу не хочу.

«Спасибо, мистер Рендалл. Всего плохого».

— До завтра, мистер Рендалл.

Чарльз поднимается со стула и выходит из кабинета главного редактора. Похоже, вчерашнее везение к нему вернулось: все прошло даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. Осталось только выяснить, в какой стороне находится бухгалтерия. Черт, как же бесит эта невозможность просто узнать у окружающих ответы на все интересующие его вопросы! Наверное, люди с амнезией или деменцией чувствуют себя похожим образом.

Побродив некоторое время по этажу и обменявшись приветствиями с несколькими встретившимися по дороге коллегами, Чарльз все же находит дверь с табличкой «Бухгалтерия». Бинго. Заглянув внутрь, он обнаруживает небольшой кабинет с тремя столами, за которыми сидят две женщины и один молодой парень. Теперь бы еще понять, кто из них Джесси.

— Чарли! — радостно окликает его юная особа, подозрительно похожая на Мойру. Чарльз уже даже не морщится, услышав это обращение. Почти привык.

— Привет, — он улыбается и подходит к ее столу.

— Мне только что звонил мистер Рендалл. Сказал, что тебе нужно выдать аванс и отметить, что половину он уже заплатил. Что же ты такого откопал, раз он решил не дожидаться дня зарплаты и выдать тебе аж двести долларов?

— Я скажу тебе всего два слова, Джесси: Эрик Леншерр.

Ярко-накрашенные губы Джесси округляются в подобии буквы «о», но затем недовольно надуваются.

— Так ты из-за него не пришел вчера на свидание?

Чарльз мельком оглядывается по сторонам — свидетели жадно прислушиваются к их диалогу, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что работают. Свидание! Когда-нибудь за все эти мучения он выставит Эрику счет, размером с бейсбольное поле.

— Каюсь, виноват, — Чарльз опирается одной рукой о столешницу, придвигаясь ближе к Джесси, и понижает голос: — Но я обязательно искуплю свой грех сразу после публикации интервью. Как насчет похода в кино и ужина у меня дома?

— Хочешь повторить наше первое свидание? — Джесси хихикает, прикрыв рот миниатюрной ладошкой. — Ну уж нет! Я ни за что больше не останусь на ночь в твоей квартире. Не понимаю, как ты там вообще можешь спать. Сколько раз уже предлагала тебе перебраться в мой дом — там ведь намного тише.

— Значит, ужинать будем у тебя, — Чарльз и не думает спорить. — Но сейчас мне нужно срочно убегать. Простишь?

— Всегда ты так, — Джесси вздыхает, а потом тянется к ящику стола. — Но я сама тебя выбрала, что уж жаловаться, — она достает стодолларовую купюру и протягивает ее Чарльзу. — Позвони мне вечером, когда вернешься с вашего традиционного загула с Биллом.

— Если буду в состоянии, то обязательно позвоню, — Чарльз наклоняется еще ближе к Джесси и чмокает ее в щеку. — Ты знаешь, что ты ангел?

Сбоку раздается громкий женский смешок и мужское хмыканье. Похоже, зрителей его способности обольщения не слишком впечатляют.

— Пару раз слышала, — ворчливо отзывается Джесси, но видно, что комплименту она рада.

Чарльз отстраняется от нее, убирает деньги в карман и только потом вспоминает, что так и не узнал самого важного.

— Джесс, а я ничего не должен подписать? Может, квитанцию там какую-то за аванс?

— Ох, точно! — спохватывается она. — Спасибо, Чарли. Если бы я нигде не отметила эти деньги, в конце квартала мистер Рендалл меня бы прибил. Сейчас, подожди.

Она вставляет наполовину заполненную форму в печатную машинку и принимается быстро стучать по клавишам. Чарльз тоже так умеет — пришлось научиться, когда он работал над последней диссертацией и никак не укладывался в обозначенные комиссией сроки.

Спустя несколько минут Джесси протягивает ему квитанцию. Он быстро пробегает текст глазами, мысленно молясь всем известным и неизвестным человечеству богам. Наконец, доходит до нужной строчки: «…проживающему по адресу Манхэттен, Ист-Виллидж, Первая авеню, дом 20, квартира 3». Да!

— Джесс, я тебя люблю, — совершенно искренне произносит Чарльз. Он сейчас сказал бы это любому, кто смог добыть для него этот чертов адрес. Даже лысому ублюдку Биллу.

Щеки Джесси окрашиваются румянцем. Парень-бухгалтер присвистывает от удивления.

— Чарли, ты раньше никогда…

Не дав ей договорить, Чарльз снова перегибается через стол, коротко целует ее в губы и выпрямляется. Сейчас он чувствует себя невероятно счастливым. Как же мало нужно человеку, который провел одну-единственную ночь в парке.

— Я позвоню тебе вечером.

С этими словами он вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте и практически выбегает из бухгалтерии. Пора сматываться из редакции, пока он не успел наговорить коллегам еще больше лишнего — Чарльз и без того не собирается выполнять ни одного из щедро раздаваемых обещаний. Главное, что у него теперь есть деньги, адрес квартиры и возможность подготовиться к завтрашней встрече с Эриком.

Решив, что в экономии больше нет необходимости, он добирается до дома на такси. По нужному адресу обнаруживается здание изысканного темно-красного цвета, явно построенное в прошлом столетии. Отыскав в кармане ключи, Чарльз практически взлетает по невысокому крыльцу. В списке жильцов возле входа фамилия «Ксавье» значится рядом с цифрой «3». Отлично!

Он входит в подъезд, поднимается на второй этаж и оказывается возле обшарпанной металлической двери. Ключ с легким щелчком проворачивается в замке. Только сейчас Чарльз осознает, что уже и не надеялся добраться до этой квартиры. Возможность оказаться в месте, где ему не придется каждую минуту быть на виду у незнакомых людей, кажется подарком небес.

Зайдя внутрь, он сразу проходит по комнатам, с любопытством осматривая свой новый дом. Квартирка оказывается крохотной: узкая прихожая, совмещенный с душевой туалет, небольшая кухня, отделенная от гостиной барной стойкой, и спальня, в которой помещаются только шкаф, прикроватная тумбочка и двуспальная кровать. Но это место кажется сейчас Чарльзу настоящим раем.

Он отодвигает ящик комода и находит там домашние штаны, белье и пару футболок. Выглядит все так, как если бы он действительно сам положил туда эти вещи. Чарльз усмехается. Интересно, это Эрик успел каким-то образом узнать его личные привычки за то короткое время, что жил в Вестчестере, или он тоже может неосознанно влиять на этот мир? Впрочем, об этом подумать можно будет и позже. В шкафу Чарльз обнаруживает несколько костюмов и рубашек. Одна — лазурная — выглядит симпатичнее всего. Отлично, ее как раз можно будет надеть на встречу с Эриком.

Сняв с себя измятый костюм и несвежую рубашку, Чарльз достает из комода чистую одежду и идет в душевую. О возможности смыть нью-йоркскую пыль и усталость в последние несколько часов он мечтал ничуть не меньше, чем о нормальной кровати. Он входит в кабинку и, не раздумывая, выворачивает краны, подставляя тело под воду. Ледяную воду.

— Эрик! Сука!

Чарльз очень надеется, что местному бессердечному божеству сейчас икается, где бы оно ни наслаждалось комфортом и роскошью. Черт бы его побрал!

С водными процедурами он управляется в максимально короткие сроки. Мытье головы и бритье не приносят никакого удовольствия, но он рад хотя бы тому, что теперь выглядит прилично. Чарльз вытирается, надевает домашнюю одежду и как раз выходит из ванны, когда раздается громкая трель дверного звонка. Кого там принесла нелегкая? Он поворачивает ключ в замке и приоткрывает дверь. На пороге обнаруживается курьер, держащий в руках большую коробку с пиццей.

— Мистер Ксавье? — курьер жует жвачку и всем своим видом демонстрирует душераздирающую скуку.

— Да, — осторожно отвечает Чарльз.

— Ваша пицца, — курьер протягивает ему коробку, перекатывая жвачку во рту. — Приятного аппетита, и все такое.

— Но я не заказывал, — Чарльз машинально берет протянутую ему коробку.

— Ну, наверное, вам повезло с друзьями. Все оплачено.

Курьер разворачивается и направляется в сторону лестницы. Чарльз успевает крикнуть ему вслед:

— А кто оплатил?

— Не знаю. Звоните и узнавайте сами.

Последнее слово курьер произносит, уже преодолев один лестничный пролет, но Чарльз успевает услышать. Сервис прямо-таки на высшем уровне. Что ж, он позвонит. Получать подарки, конечно, приятно, но не тогда, когда ничего не знаешь о своем окружении.

Он закрывает дверь, затем относит пиццу в гостиную. На коробке красуется гордая надпись «Ломбардис». Надо же. Если бы Чарльз не был на сто процентов уверен в том, что Эрик не знает его домашнего адреса, то не стал бы даже гадать о личности таинственного благодетеля — цены в старейшей пиццерии Нью-Йорка заоблачные, но и еда невероятно вкусная.

Открыв коробку, Чарльз достает кусок ароматной пиццы и тут же откусывает приличную часть. Ох, это лучшее, что придумало человечество! Он не ел пиццу из «Ломбардис», наверное, лет сто. Какой же божественный вкус. Но вопрос о том, кто мог ему сделать такой роскошный подарок, все еще остается открытым. Поэтому Чарльз садится на старый продавленный диван, пододвигает к себе телефон и набирает номер, указанный на коробке.

— Добрый день, — трубку берут практически сразу же. — Вы позвонили в ресторан «Ломбардис». Чем мы можем вам помочь?

— Здравствуйте, я бы хотел узнать о том, кто сделал у вас заказ на имя Чарльза Ксавье, — он борется с желанием откусить еще немного, но разговаривать с полным ртом совершенно невежливо.

— Минуту, пожалуйста, — в трубке слышится шорох бумаги. — Пепперони с доставкой на Первую авеню?

— Да, все верно.

— Простите, но заказчик не указал о себе никакой информации. Ничем не могу помочь.

— Спасибо.

Чарльз прощается, кладет трубку на телефонный аппарат и некоторое время задумчиво жует пиццу. Насколько он успел узнать, его ближайшее окружение в этом мире составляют Билл и Джесси, но вряд ли они стали бы без повода заказывать для него дорогую еду. Эрик адреса не знает, поэтому его тоже можно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых. Ну и кто тогда это мог сделать? Жить здесь становится все интереснее и интереснее.

Расправившись с еще двумя кусками пиццы, Чарльз вытягивается на диване и прослеживает взглядом желтые потеки на посеревшей от времени побелке. Да уж, зарабатывает он тут явно немного, раз живет в такой убогой обстановке: эта квартира даже меньше любого номера отеля, в которых он когда-либо останавливался. И как только у Эрика получилось создать настолько детализированный и продуманный мир? Здесь все кажется пугающе реальным, и даже острый привкус салями все еще ощущается на языке как нечто стопроцентно настоящее.

Трудно вообразить, насколько безграничными являются способности человеческого мозга. Если бы у Чарльза было больше времени, он непременно изучил все это в подробностях, может быть даже написал в итоге еще одну диссертацию на эту тему. Но времени нет.

Он здесь провел уже сутки, но так и не приблизился к решению главной проблемы. Насколько Чарльз может судить по тому, что в последний раз слышал от Хэнка, состояние Эрика ухудшается с каждым днем. И чем дольше они находятся здесь, тем выше риск, что в итоге Эрик потеряет последнюю связь с реальностью и умрет. Чарльз не знает, как ускорить процесс возвращения воспоминаний, при условии, что еще осталось, что возвращать. Сколько еще им потребуется на это встреч и разговоров? Ответов у него нет. Одни бесконечные вопросы и непроходящий фоновый страх: за Эрика, за детей, за себя в конце концов. На что в этом мире будет похожа смерть мозга, создавшего все это великолепие? И что станет с ним самим в этом случае?

Так и найдя ни одного удовлетворительного ответа на свои вопросы, Чарльз незаметно для себя засыпает. Ему снится выжженная пустошь, раскинувшаяся под свинцовыми тучами низко висящих облаков. Он идет по покрытым копотью камням и чувствует раздирающее изнутри беспокойство. Не за себя, за кого-то, кого он никак не может отыскать. Чарльзу кажется, что он уже был здесь. Когда-то бродил по иссушенной огнем земле, но не в одиночестве. Нет. Здесь был кто-то еще. Кто-то очень близкий для него и родной. Кто-то, за кого он готов отдать собственную жизнь или даже больше.

— Профессор!

Звонкий голос разносится по пустоши на многие мили. Чарльз резко оборачивается и чувствует, как на него накатывает волна воспоминаний. Вот почему он узнал это место!

— Джин.

Стройная девичья фигурка ярким маяком выбивается из окружающего пейзажа, но этот пустынный мир — проекция именно ее сознания. Джин бросается к Чарльзу, перепрыгивая через лежащие на земле камни так легко, будто умеет летать. Чарльз ловит ее в объятия за секунду до того, как она успевает сбить его с ног.

— Профессор, — она всхлипывает, уткнувшись холодным носом ему в шею. — Я не могла вас бросить, я не могла.

— Все хорошо. Я рад, что ты меня нашла.

Одной рукой он обнимает Джин за плечи, а другой осторожно приглаживает растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы. С тех пор как забрал ее еще совсем маленькой девочкой у родного отца, Чарльз не может воспринимать Джин иначе как собственным ребенком. Сколько раз за прошедшие годы он вот так утешал ее и гладил по голове, помогая справиться с очередным жизненным уроком? Но вот совладать со строптивым характером так и не сумел.

Наконец Джин перестает всхлипывать и слегка отстраняется.

— С вами все в порядке? Вы отыскали Эрика?

— Да, — Чарльз выпускает ее из объятий и кивает. — Но прежде всего я хочу знать, как ты сюда попала.

— Я и не попадала, — Джин выглядит смущенной, но решительно приподнимает подбородок. — Вы же сказали, что мне нельзя проникать к Эрику в голову, но не запрещали искать вас в вашей.

Да, тут он допустил ошибку.

— Глубоко пришлось забраться?

— Нет, не слишком. Я легко смогу вернуться. Не думала даже, что удастся вас отыскать — связь такая слабая, я практически вас не чувствую. А тут брожу уже, кажется, целую вечность.

— Ты все правильно сделала, — кивает Чарльз, — я очень тобой горжусь.

— Спасибо, профессор, — на губах Джин появляется легкая улыбка. — Так где Эрик?

— Он умудрился создать целый город, населенный миллионами людей. Похоже, Эрик ничего не помнит и не понимает, что живет в искусственном мире.

— Ого! — все еще влажные от слез глаза Джин удивленно распахиваются. — Я думала, что на такое способны только телепаты.

— Я тоже так считал. Но Эрик — это та еще загадка природы. Как его состояние в реальности?

— Жизненные показатели стали совсем слабыми. Хэнк считает, что у него есть еще несколько дней. Может, неделя.

— Я пытаюсь расшевелить его память, — нахмурившись, Чарльз поджимает губы. — Надеюсь, что справлюсь с этим в ближайшие дни.

— Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? Он может умереть в любой момент, и вы тогда уже не сможете вернуться назад.

Чарльз не хочет ей рассказывать о том, что без помощи Эрика он и так уже не сможет этого сделать. Незачем ее расстраивать. Тем более что Джин никак не поможет ему выбраться.

— В школе все хорошо?

— Да, — Джин тоже хмурится, — мы следим за всеми учениками. Никто пока даже не спрашивал о вас, хотя между собой они ваше отсутствие обсуждают. Но профессор…

— Молодцы, — перебивает ее Чарльз. — Продержитесь без меня еще какое-то время. Я все еще рассчитываю вернуть нас с Эриком так быстро, как это у меня получится. Но если у вас там все же что-то случится, то можешь снова найти меня таким же способом. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Джин кивает, наконец осознав бесполезность спора. — Берегите себя, пожалуйста.

— Обязательно. И вы.

Он снова приобнимает ее за плечи, стараясь не думать о том, что эта встреча может оказаться для них последней. Чарльз вдыхает запах ее волос, а потом мир Джин начинает плавно растворяться, сменяясь мягкой уютной темнотой.

Из сна Чарльза вырывают громкие крики и веселый смех, раздающиеся за окном. Он со стоном открывает глаза и несколько секунд пытается понять, где находится. Комнату освещает только свет уличного фонаря, щедро льющийся из незашторенного закрытого окна. Точно. Он в мире Эрика. И только что в полусне разговаривал с Джин. Черт, у них осталось слишком мало времени.

К крикам на улице добавляется резкая музыка. Что ж, теперь понятно, о чем говорила днем бухгалтерша Джесси — спать под такой аккомпанемент действительно невозможно. Впрочем, он и сам мог догадаться о том, какой шум стоит на улице, находящейся в Ист-Виллидж — самом сердце ночной жизни Нью-Йорка. Но в любом случае пора уже было просыпаться.

Чарльз поднимается на ноги, нашаривает на стене выключатель и тут же зажмуривается от резкого электрического света. Проморгавшись, он окидывает комнату взглядом. Висящие на стене часы сообщают ему, что уже одиннадцать вечера — самое время для душевных разговоров по телефону. Зайдя в ванную, Чарльз умывается на удивление теплой водой, затем идет в спальню, достает из кармана валяющегося на полу пиджака листок с номером Эрика и возвращается в гостиную. Нужно использовать эту возможность, чтобы еще немного расположить зазнавшегося мистера Леншерра к себе.

Развалившись на уже полюбившемся ему диване, Чарльз вслушивается в раздающиеся в телефонной трубке протяжные гудки и думает о том, в какую сторону стоит направить разговор. Уместно ли будет заняться сексом по телефону после одного свидания? Наверное, все же не стоит так спешить. А жаль. Ему всегда нравилось слышать от Эрика пикантные словечки. У того вообще невероятно сексуальный голос.

После восьмого гудка в трубке все же слышится характерный шум соединения.

— Да! — рявкает обладатель самого сексуального тембра на свете, и Чарльз не удерживается от смешка.

— Привет. Я помешал?

— Чарльз? — осознавать, что Эрик узнал его по голосу, оказывается приятно. — Привет. Нет, все в порядке. Просто тяжелый был день.

Если бы они сейчас находились в порнографическом фильме, Чарльз бы обязательно предложил Эрику помочь снять напряжение самым приятным способом. Увы, эта реальность ничего общего с порно не имеет.

— Сочувствую. Планы на утро не изменились?

— Пока нет, но до утра еще куча времени, знаешь ли. Мало ли, что может случиться.

О, а может что-то общее и есть. Подтекст в словах Эрика виден так же отчетливо, как и неоновая вывеска в темноте.

— Будет жаль, если что-то случится. Я собирался надеть рубашку, которая отлично подчеркивает преступно красивый цвет моих глаз.

— Я смотрю, — в трубке слышится смешок, — что скромность — твое главное достоинство.

— О, Эрик, — Чарльз тоже улыбается, — ты даже не представляешь, как много у меня достоинств. Но у тебя есть все шансы узнать меня поближе.

— А ты не растеряешь весь свой запал до утра?

— Ответ на этот вопрос ты сможешь узнать только при встрече, но я могу рассказать тебе кое-что авансом. Исключительно из-за моего к тебе сердечного расположения.

— Я польщен, — со смешком отвечает Эрик, — и заинтригован.

— Знаешь, я часто бываю таким рассеянным, — Чарльз делает длинную паузу, подогревая интерес Эрика. — Постоянно забываю что-то сделать. Например, принимал днем душ и случайно забыл после этого одеться, представляешь?

Этот разговор с первых фраз вышел за рамки приемлемого флирта между людьми, которые знакомы от силы пару часов. Вот только на самом деле Чарльз знает Эрика целую вечность, все его маленькие слабости и секреты. Подобные беседы без возможности коснуться собеседника — один из них. В свое время Чарльз сводил Эрика с ума такими мысленными беседами, находясь при этом на другом конце особняка.

— Не замерзнешь? — Эрик шумно сглатывает.

— Было бы здорово, если бы кто-то помог мне согреться. Но, в принципе, я могу позаботиться о себе сам. Тебе там еще не жарко?

— Возможно. Расстегну, пожалуй, пару пуговиц.

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не о рубашке говоришь?

Эрик судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и сдается произнося:

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы оказался сейчас рядом со мной?

Попался. Чарльз с удовольствием помог бы Эрику снять напряжение, особенно с учетом того, что и его член успел напрячься от мелькающих за простыми фразами фантазий. Но это будет равносильно проигрышу, а в этот раз ставки даже слишком высокие.

— Будет лучше, если я расскажу тебе об этом утром. Или, если захочешь, даже покажу.

Какое-то время Эрик молчит. Чарльз практически знает, о чем именно тот думает в этот момент. Наконец в трубке раздается спокойный голос, но даже без телепатии слышно, с каким трудом Эрику дается это спокойствие.

— У нас завтра будет только два часа. Постарайся, чтобы твое интервью не растянулось на весь этот период времени.

— Я умею делать записи очень-очень быстро. И это не единственное, на что способны мои пальцы.

— Машина приедет в девять. Доброй ночи, Чарльз.

Он не успевает ответить, а Эрик уже вешает трубку. Ха, оставил последнее слово за собой. При телепатической связи Чарльз ему подобных возможностей не предоставлял, но так даже интереснее.

Чарльз откидывается на спинку дивана и широко улыбается. Конечно, он тут по делу, но никто не говорил, что от всего этого нельзя получать удовольствие. Играть с Эриком ему не надоедало никогда. Да и как можно устать от игры, где проигрыш нередко бывает слаще победы?

Погрузившись в воспоминания о том, как они раз за разом разыгрывали многоуровневые партии, Чарльз засыпает только под утро. В этот раз ему ничего не снится.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром он распахивает глаза с твердой уверенностью в том, что проспал все на свете. Летнее солнце мягкими красками расцвечивает маленькую спальню и явно намекает ошалело оглядывающему в поисках часов Чарльзу, что взошло оно уже давно. Вчера он не подумал о том, что стоит завести будильник: привык просыпаться ближе к семи утра самостоятельно. Как оказалось, надеяться на внутренние биоритмы после напрочь сбитого режима было глупо.

Будильник, что логично, отыскивается на прикроватной тумбочке, и Чарльз облегченно выдыхает. Если он поторопится, то еще успеет на встречу с Эриком.

Вскочив с кровати, он начинает метаться по квартире, лихорадочно собираясь и стараясь ни о чем не забыть. Умыться, почистить зубы, причесаться. Наверняка водитель его подождет, но ведь до Вестчестера путь неблизкий. Чем дольше он тут провозится, тем меньше времени останется на общение с Эриком, а ему дорога каждая секунда.

Хорошо, что хоть одежду подобрал накануне. Чарльз распахивает дверцы шкафа, снимает с вешалки лазурную рубашку с тонкими синими полосами и серый костюм. Он где-то слышал, что в армии солдата учат одеваться быстрее, чем успевает прогореть спичка. Что ж, в армии Чарльз не служил, но, кажется, умудряется облачиться в костюм и всунуть ноги в туфли даже быстрее.

Уже схватившись за ручку входной двери, он вспоминает, что в этот раз все же придется воспользоваться блокнотом для записей. Ох, как же жаль, что у него нет талантов Пьетро! Быстро отыскав все необходимое, Чарльз выскакивает из квартиры, закрывает дверь и сбегает по лестнице. Из подъезда он выходит ровно в девять и сразу же замечает припаркованный у обочины лимузин Эрика. Возле машины стоит водитель в форменной одежде, который приподнимает козырек фуражки при его появлении.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Меня зовут Кевин. Готовы ехать?

Подойдя к лимузину, Чарльз кивает в ответ на приветствие.

— С добрым утром. Да, спасибо.

Кевин открывает дверцу машины и дожидается, пока Чарльз с комфортом разместится на сиденье.

— Мистер Леншерр распорядился купить для вас кофе и булочки, — он указывает на большой бумажный пакет, лежащий на столике, затем протягивает руку к неприметной кнопочной панели. — Поездка долгая. Если будет нужно, вы можете связаться со мной, нажав вот эту кнопку.

— Спасибо, Кевин, — снова благодарит его Чарльз, а затем тянется к пакету, как только закрывается дверь.

Какой Эрик, оказывается, заботливый. Впрочем, по отношению к Чарльзу он бывал таким довольно часто, тут уж не поспоришь. Чарльз отпивает глоток кофе и слегка морщится — а вот с сахаром явно перестарался. Но откуда ж ему знать, что Чарльз предпочитает пить кофе без добавок? Или это дело рук Кевина, взявшего стандартный американо? Не имеет значения — сам факт наличия завтрака искупает любые мелочи.

Утренние пробки к девяти часам как раз успевают рассосаться, поэтому из города они выезжают достаточно быстро. Чарльз с невольной ностальгией рассматривает проносящиеся за окном пейзажи. Сколько раз он вот так проезжал именно по этой дороге, радуясь очередному возвращению домой? Дом. Удивительно, но находясь в этом отчасти чужом, отчасти знакомом мире, он испытывает такую тоску по родной реальности, с какой еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Впрочем, как раз сейчас поводов для подобных чувств множество: и желание как можно скорее забрать обратно Эрика, и уже почти привычное фоновое беспокойство за детей, которых он оставил на гораздо больший срок, чем собирался. А ведь раньше Чарльз так сильно не волновался за своих подопечных, по крайней мере, не опасался оставлять их не то что на пару дней, но и на несколько недель. Как же много в нем изменили события в Каире!

Эти воспоминания все еще остаются крайне болезненными, поэтому обычно он обычно гонит их как можно дальше. В свое время Эрик правильно сказал, что в беспросветном чувстве вины нет никакого смысла. Нужно перестать обвинять себя в уже совершенных ошибках и постараться сделать все, чтобы не допустить повторения подобного в будущем. Очень правильные слова, конечно, но у Чарльза не очень хорошо получается следовать этим советам даже сейчас. Впрочем, постепенно ему удалось смириться хотя бы с одним: даже если не получилось защитить детей тогда, это не значит, что нужно оставить и все дальнейшие попытки уберечь их от проблем. Однако, если бы те ужасные кошмары продолжили сниться и дальше, подобного спокойствия достичь не удалось.

В первые дни после битвы в Каире кошмары снились постоянно. Чертов Эн Сабах Нур, настойчиво пытающийся влезть в его тело, умирающий на его руках Алекс, разрушенная до фундамента школа. То, что большую часть этих событий Чарльз не видел лично, только усугубляло ситуацию — сны обрастали совершенно немыслимыми подробностями. Он банально боялся спать, хотя, бодрствуя, чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше.

Чарльз постоянно прокручивал в голове все произошедшие события, пытаясь найти оправдание хоть одному из принятых решений, и не находил. Все, что произошло в тот день — целиком и полностью его вина. Из-за самонадеянности и упорного нежелания использовать силу для решения конфликтов, он не успел защитить не только Алекса, остальных детей и саму школу, но и допустил гибель множества других людей. От этих мыслей днем и кошмаров по ночам хотелось лезть на стены, забиться в самый дальний уголок мира и никогда больше оттуда не вылезать. В принципе, в итоге он именно так и сделал.

Как только они вернулись из Каира домой и узнали, что школа разрушена, Рейвен и Хэнк позаботились о том, чтобы разместить учеников в гостиницах Нью-Йорка. Они посчитали, что если отправить ребят домой, то не всех родственники отпустят потом обратно. По изначальному плану Чарльз должен был помочь им все организовать, но сперва был слишком слаб, чтобы принимать во всем этом активное участие, а после попросту не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания возвращаться к тем, кого так бессовестно подвел. И когда все вокруг, наконец, заметили, что с ним творится неладное, было уже поздно.

Естественно, оставлять его в подобном состоянии никто не собирался. Рейвен, Хэнк, Джин и даже Мойра держались рядом, разговаривали, пытались достучаться и хоть чем-то помочь. Вот только Чарльз находил все новые и новые аргументы, чтобы не выходить из номера и минимизировать любое взаимодействие с кем-либо, а потом и вовсе перестал открывать посетителям двери. Он просто не мог их видеть. Боль от разочарования в собственных силах оказалась куда сильнее доводов рассудка. Если бы не Джин, он проиграл эту битву, и тогда весь мир погрузился бы в хаос — чокнутый мутант не оставил бы от него камня на камне. И все потому, что Чарльз был чрезмерно самонадеян. Уверен в собственных способностях настолько, что и мысли не допускал о проигрыше.

Он не знал тогда, как долго сидел в номере, лелея боль и купаясь в ненависти к себе. Это потом уже выяснилось, что приступ самобичевания длился две недели. И, наверняка, мог бы продолжаться еще дольше. Чарльз понятия не имеет, до чего бы в итоге себя довел, если бы в один прекрасный вечер на пороге облюбованной им ванной комнаты не появился Эрик. Тот умудрился не в самых мягких выражениях достучаться до него, объяснить, что даже такой несовершенный он нужен своим ученикам, своим друзьям, нужен Эрику. Доказал, что еще есть за что бороться и ради чего просыпаться по утрам.

Видимо, теперь пришло время этот долг вернуть и на этот раз уже Эрика убедить в том, что в реальности у него осталось множество незавершенных дел. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Пьетро снова потерял отца, которого только нашел. Да и потом, оставшись с ними в школе, Эрик наверняка сможет жить гораздо более счастливо, чем если попытается снова начать воевать со всем миром. Чарльз готов даже полностью оставить его в покое и не путаться под ногами — лишь бы не уезжал.

Пейзаж за окном с привычного сменяется и вовсе родным, и только тогда Чарльз понимает, о каком именно особняке шла речь. Это уже больше похоже на издевку, а не на простое совпадение. Он начинает подозревать, что Эрик просто водит его за нос, а не страдает от амнезии. Ну что за несправедливость?

Однако к тому моменту, как машина въезжает на прилегающую к дому территорию, Чарльзу все же удается найти происходящему объяснение. Он знает, что Эрик с самого начала полюбил его дом. Почувствовал себя там в безопасности, научился не вздрагивать по ночам от каждого шороха. Наверное, в его подсознании эта привязанность отразилась вот таким причудливым образом. Забавно даже. Хоть и все еще немного обидно — Чарльз с удовольствием перебрался бы из своей крохотной квартирки сюда.

Выходя из машины, он замечает, что у крыльца их встречает сам мистер Леншерр во всей красе своей сиятельной персоны. Приходится изобразить на лице смесь польщенности и восторга. Впрочем, в этом белом костюме Эрик выглядит настолько хорошо, что восторг получается вполне искренним.

— Чарльз! Рад тебя видеть. Как прошла поездка? Надеюсь, длительное путешествие тебя не утомило?

Да уж. Подобная манера общения и близко не стояла с их душевным разговором по телефону. Нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию, а то, если дать Эрику возможность, он все успехи Чарльза сведет на нет.

— Здравствуй, Эрик. Спасибо за завтрак, я был ему очень рад.

Он подходит и с улыбкой жмет протянутую руку, намеренно задерживая теплые длинные пальцы в своих и легко поглаживая костяшки. Приветливый взгляд Эрика тяжелеет. Он притягивает Чарльза ближе, маскируя объятие за приветственным похлопыванием по плечу.

— Решил сразу начать с демонстрации достоинств? — горячее дыхание опаляет шею. — На нас же все смотрят.

Все — это, видимо, Кевин. Чарльз мог бы напомнить, что при нем они уже даже за ручки успели прогуляться, но вместо этого так же тихо отвечает Эрику:

— Ты сам сказал, что у меня есть всего два часа. Я просто хочу все успеть.

Эрик отстраняется, его лицо освещает широкая улыбка. Он делает взмах рукой в сторону открытой двери.

— Прошу, Чарльз. Будь моим гостем.

В его же собственном доме! Какая честь!

Чарльз проходит в вестибюль и придирчиво оглядывается по сторонам, отыскивание малейшие признаки смены обстановки. Их нет. Дом выглядит точно также, как и два дня назад, когда Чарльз ушел оттуда в свое славное путешествие.

— Как у тебя здесь уютно.

— Нравится? — глаза Эрика загораются восторгом. — Я влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Полноценную экскурсию провести не успею, но могу показать пару моих любимых мест.

— Веди!

Чарльз тоже улыбается, заражаясь его энтузиазмом. Только сердце при этом болезненно сжимается — до слез обидно, что в обычной жизни таким искренним и радостным Эрик не бывает никогда.

Когда они поднимаются по ступеням широкой лестницы и проходят по нескольким коридорам, Чарльз понимает, куда именно Эрик его ведет. Совершенно неудивительно, но очень и очень больно. Останавливаются они возле одной из неприметных дверей, которую Эрик распахивает настежь. В его спальне тоже ничего не изменилось, разве что прибавилось личных вещей.

— Из этой комнаты открывается самый волшебный вид из окна, — голос Эрика звучит почти мечтательно.

— Это приглашение? Интервью подождет? — каким-то чудом Чарльзу удается спрятать за игривой насмешкой глухую тоску.

— Приглашение? — глаза Эрика расширяются от удивления, которое практически сразу сменяется едва уловимым смущением. — Черт, извини. Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Пойдем в другую комнату.

Он закрывает дверь и легким прикосновением к плечу подсказывает нужное направление. Именно этот маршрут Чарльз проходил уже такое количество раз, что помнит, сколько шагов разделяют обе комнаты. Особенно часто он шатался от двери до двери в те несколько лет, когда жил здесь вдвоем с Хэнком, но и за последние недели успел нагуляться.

— А это моя библиотека.

«Это моя библиотека», хочется возразить Чарльзу, но он прикусывает губу и молча заходит внутрь помещения. Здесь новый хозяин дома тоже ничего не изменил, даже шахматы на столике оставил.

— Любишь играть? — Чарльз берет с доски белого ферзя, привычно ложащегося в ладонь.

— Давно не встречал достойных соперников, — Эрик усаживается в кресло и жестом предлагает Чарльзу занять пустующее. — Присаживайся.

— Спасибо, — разместившись напротив, Чарльз ставит шахматную фигурку обратно и с неохотой достает из кармана блокнот с ручкой. — Могу как-нибудь составить тебе компанию.

— Хорошо играешь?

— Наверняка лучше тебя.

— Обязательно это проверю, — Эрик весело усмехается. — А что, по твоему мнению, ты еще делаешь лучше меня?

Чарльз с нескрываемым сожалением раскладывает на коленях лист с вопросами от Стюарта Рендалла. Эта навязанная роль уже поперек горла стоит, но если он хочет добиться желаемого, то доиграть придется до конца.

— Беру интервью у известных инвесторов. Приступим?

— Спрашивай, Чарльз, — лицо Эрика становится серьезным.

Ну, поехали.

— Эрик, почему ты решил связать свое будущее именно с инвестициями?

— Я думал об этом еще в колледже. У отца была небольшая фирма по созданию часов. Он открыл несколько магазинов и даже скопил какие-то деньги, но дальше развиваться не решался. Мне же всегда хотелось сделать из его скромной компании нечто большее.

— И как ты этого добился?

— Отучился на экономиста, — Эрик пожимает плечами. — В университете я узнал, как именно реализовать свои планы и увеличить состояние семьи. Но родители погибли за год до того, как я закончил учебу, так что доучивался я уже будучи главой «Контрол Магнет Инк».

— Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоей семьей, — Чарльз надеется, что взгляд передает хотя бы часть того сочувствия, которое он испытывает.

Эрик едва заметно дергается от его слов, а Чарльзу кажется, что дело вовсе не в его местных родственниках. Примерно такие же слова он сказал Эрику, когда узнал о гибели жены и дочери. Создается ощущение, что сейчас тот снова заговорит о боли и неспособности Чарльза ее понять, но тот быстро берет себя в руки.

— Спасибо. Это случилось достаточно давно, чтобы я успел оправиться. Как видишь, теперь моей жизни можно позавидовать.

— Это точно, — Чарльз четко видит, что Эрик врет, но не может понять в чем именно, поэтому задает следующий вопрос из списка: — Какую из своих инвестиций ты считаешь наиболее удачной?

— Пожалуй, покупку лаборатории, занимающейся исследованиями в области генной инженерии. Три года назад один из сотрудничающих с нами химиков получил Нобелевскую премию за что-то там связанное с ДНК, так что теперь внешние инвестиции льются рекой.

— Гилберт, Сенгер или Берг? — Чарльз напрочь забывает про свои вопросы. Он прочел все работы, написанные этими выдающимися учеными.

— Интересуешься генетикой, Чарльз? Так вот к чему были все те разговоры про мутантов?

Черт. Чарльзу хочется отмотать время на пару минут назад или просто стереть Эрику память. Ну кто его вообще за язык тянет?

— Нам, журналистам, по долгу службы приходится интересоваться всем на свете. Но, да, немного увлекаюсь этой областью.

— Прости, но я уже не помню, как именно зовут того ученого. С «Контрол Магнет Инк» сотрудничает больше сотни различных компаний, и без подсказки я даже не знаю, чем каждая из них занимается. Мое дело — это финансы, а с внутренними вопросами этих организаций разбираются специально обученные люди, офисы которых занимают целых два этажа в здании фирмы. Но если очень хочешь, я могу это разузнать.

В ответ Чарльз качает головой и произносит:

— Может, когда-нибудь потом. Давай продолжим. Как ты можешь оценить перспективы своей компании?

— Исходя из текущего состояния инвестиционного рынка…

Чарльз старательно записывает за Эриком каждое слово, периодически бросая взгляд на часы. Вопросы в списке все никак не желают заканчиваться, отведенное же на встречу время, наоборот, подходит к концу даже слишком быстро. К тому моменту, как Чарльз добирается до последнего вопроса, у них в распоряжении остается не более пятнадцати минут. Это настоящая катастрофа.

— Что ты можешь посоветовать людям, которые только планируют заняться инвестированием?

— Перестать планировать и начать действовать, — Эрик тоже выглядит усталым, но не пытается жаловаться. Наверное, к подобным интервью он привык. — Сперва следует оценить свои финансовые возможности, нанять толкового консультанта и приготовиться к тому, что работать придется по двадцать пять часов в сутки как минимум первые несколько лет.

— Но ведь все эти усилия того стоят? — этот вопрос Чарльз уже задает от себя, с облегчением закрывая блокнот.

— Определенно. Мы закончили? — Дождавшись ответного кивка, Эрик со стоном откидывается на спинку кресла. — Чарльз, обещай мне, что это было наше первое и последнее интервью. Никогда не был поклонником таких жестких ролевых игр.

А вот и жалобы начались. Но держался он очень достойно.

Чарльз улыбается и поднимается с кресла. Он испытывает легкое чувство дежавю, подходя к Эрику ближе и нагло усаживаясь на его колени. Эрик приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше видеть интервента, а затем запускает руки под его пиджак и обхватывает торс таким знакомым и привычным жестом, что Чарльз рефлекторно тянется к его губам. Поцелуй тоже оказывается знакомым до каждого мимолетного прикосновения языка. Только Эрик способен всего за несколько секунд заставить его потерять голову. Только с ним Чарльз чувствует себя так хорошо и бесконечно правильно. Он привычно пытается окунуться в чужие мысли и раскрыть собственные, но с размаху натыкается на чертову стену. Это позволяет слегка прийти в себя.

Как-то непозволительно часто он умудряется забывать, что в этом мире все не может быть хорошо. Им необходимо выбираться в самые кратчайшие сроки, а он тут сидит и бессовестно радуется обществу Эрика. И все же Чарльз не решается разорвать затянувшийся поцелуй, позволяя себе еще немного насладиться нежными прикосновениями. Забавно даже, что именно Эрик всегда с ним обращается, будто с фарфоровой куклой, тогда как сам Чарльз себя никогда не сдерживает — он сказал Эрику чистую правду про то, что не признает полумер.

Их прерывает громкий стук в дверь. Эрик отстраняется и успевает практически силой спихнуть Чарльза со своих колен, прежде чем в библиотеку заглядывает пожилой мужчина в ливрее.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Леншерр. Но мистер Абигнейл уже ждет вас в большой гостиной.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк. Я сейчас подойду.

Когда дворецкий пропадает из поля зрения, Эрик поворачивается к Чарльзу.

— Извини, я не хочу лишних слухов. И к сожалению, вынужден идти.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Чарльз, хотя все, однозначно, не в порядке. Вот нисколечко. И дело вовсе не в том, что Эрик так бесцеремонно его оттолкнул, по этому поводу Чарльз даже закономерного возмущения не испытывает. Просто очередная встреча оставляет его ни с чем.

— Кевин отвезет тебя обратно, хорошо?

— Да, спасибо, — Чарльз осторожно улыбается. — Еще увидимся?

— Непременно, — Эрик возвращает ему улыбку. — Я позвоню тебе на днях.

«На днях». Черт бы его побрал! Нет у них времени на эти игры! Но вслух он ничего подобного произнести не может.

— Хорошо. Номер журнала с твоим интервью должен выйти завтра, — Чарльз слышал, как об этом упоминал кто-то из его коллег. — Прислать экземпляр с курьером?

— Так и быть, куплю его самостоятельно. Мне ведь по должности положено делать инвестиции. Кстати, чуть не забыл, — Эрик берет с журнального столика большой конверт и отдает его Чарльзу.

— Что это?

— Я подумал, что вам для статьи нужны мои фотографии. Нашел несколько с последней фотосессии.

А вот Чарльз ни о чем подобном подумать не соизволил. Паршивый из него профессионал.

— О, конечно, спасибо. Тогда жду твоего звонка? — ему почти противно от того, какая неприкрытая надежда звучит сейчас в голосе.

— Обязательно тебе позвоню, — Эрик делает шаг вперед, легко касается его губ своими и тут же отступает. — Чарльз, я бы остался с тобой, если бы мог.

Эти слова кажутся откровенной насмешкой. Эрик никогда не может с ним остаться, как бы часто Чарльз его об этом ни просил. И даже сейчас они могут находиться рядом только потому, что Эрик по нелепой случайности расшиб голову о камень.

— Не волнуйся, я понимаю. Мне тоже еще нужно успеть превратить в нормальную статью все, что ты мне тут наговорил.

Прощание выходит каким-то скомканным. Выйдя из библиотеки, Эрик практически сразу сбегает вглубь особняка, оставив Чарльза самостоятельно искать выход. Хорошо, что ему прекрасно известно, куда нужно идти.

Уже в машине он мысленно прокручивает всю их встречу, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось это неясное чувство тревоги. Кажется, что Эрик вел себя также, как и во время ужина в ресторане — открыто проявлял свое расположение, легко отвечал на вопросы, но Чарльз чувствует некую фальшь в каждом его слове и жесте. Возможно, где-то глубоко внутри Эрик понимает, что просто отыгрывает чужую роль? Или же это сам Чарльз знает его настоящего, а потому новая картинка никак не желает накладываться на воспоминания?

За размышлениями обратная дорога до Нью-Йорка проходит незаметно. Чарльз отвлекается от своих мыслей, только когда автомобиль останавливается возле второго дома по Парк авеню. Вот очередная передышка и закончилась, пора вновь надевать маску и старательно мимикрировать под местного жителя. Остается только надеяться, что в итоге все это будет того стоить.

Он прощается с Кевином, поднимается в редакцию и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, проходит к своему столу. Кинув блокнот на столешницу, Чарльз вешает пиджак на спинку стула, достает из одного из ящиков несколько чистых листов, стопку которых обнаружил во время вчерашней ревизии, и придвигает поближе пишущую машинку. Эрик отвечал на вопросы достаточно профессионально, поэтому Чарльз не предвидит никаких сложностей с оформлением всего этого материала в статью. Вопрос только в том, как быстро он сможет справиться с этой задачей. Вставив в зажимы чистый лист бумаги, он открывает первую из исписанных страниц и приступает к работе.

Следующие два часа проносятся, как несколько минут. Пару раз к нему подходит с расспросами Билл, но Чарльз отсекает любые попытки завязать беседу. Все потом. Пальцы отстукивают клавиши с бешеной скоростью, но этого все равно недостаточно. Ему практически ничего не известно о том, как журнал подготавливают к печати и сколько времени обычно уходит на финальную верстку. Но необязательно быть гением, чтобы понять, что сейчас он один задерживает со своим интервью целую кучу людей, которые вынуждены отложить выполнение работы на неопределенный срок. А ведь статью еще нужно будет вычитать, прежде чем отдать в печать. Черт, и почему Эрик не сделал его каким-нибудь дворником? Жить оказалось бы гораздо проще.

В половину третьего его отвлекает от работы Стюарт Рендалл собственной персоной. Чарльз точно знает, сколько времени, потому что как раз заправляет в машинку новый чистый лист и сверяется с электронным табло, висящим на стене. Если не сбавлять темп, то он сможет закончить к трем. Не самый плохой результат для первого в жизни интервью.

— Чарльз, скажи, пожалуйста, ты специально испытываешь мое терпение?

— Я практически закончил, мистер Рендалл. Потерпите еще полчаса. Ну или можете взять уже готовые листы, а остальное я донесу сразу, как все доделаю.

— Очень надеюсь, что у тебя хороший материал. И ждем мы все не зря, — Стюарт берет с его стола заполненные ровными печатными строчками страницы и замолкает.

Вновь погрузившись в работу, Чарльз даже не замечает, когда именно тот уходит. Любое дело, за которое ему приходилось когда-либо браться, он всегда старался сделать максимально хорошо. Иначе зачем начинать?

«…по двадцать пять часов в сутки как минимум первые несколько лет. Но все это, без сомнения, стоит затраченных усилий — у меня получилось построить именно тот бизнес, о котором я мечтал. Буду рад, если моему примеру последуют и другие».

Чарльз ставит последнюю точку, пробегает текст взглядом, проверяя, все ли правильно написал, а затем с громким стоном утыкается лбом прямо в рельефные кнопки. Не верится, что он действительно успел все закончить. Теперь это дурацкое интервью можно с чистой совестью выкинуть из мыслей и забыть о нем на веки вечные. Удивительно, какой изматывающей оказалась профессия журналиста. Он обещает себе, что больше никогда не будет жаловаться на прессу, что бы журналисты про него не писали.

— Закончил? Хочешь, я отнесу это все Стью? — возле стола в очередной раз за день материализуется Билл. У него, что, совсем нет никакой работы?

— Спасибо, захвати тогда еще и конверт с фото, пожалуйста, — Чарльз поднимает голову и смотрит на Билла. — А я пока кофе в автомате добуду. Хочешь?

— Ага, как обычно.

— Со сливками и корицей?

Чарльз специально предполагает что-то максимально не соответствующее образу Билла, встает со стула и чуть не спотыкается на ровном месте, когда его новый лучший друг произносит:

— Именно. И с тремя ложками сахара.

Это вообще можно пить? Чарльз ни за что не стал бы пробовать такую приборную гадость. Но обдумать как следует ужасные вкусы Билла он не успевает, так как возле кофейного автомата нос к носу сталкивается с Джесси. Похоже, с каждым днем лимит везения заканчивается все быстрее, и это начинает беспокоить.

— Привет, Чарльз. Закончил со своим интервью?

— Привет, Джесс. Только что дописал.

— Поздравляю, — Джесси забирает свой стаканчик с кофе и разворачивается в сторону бухгалтерии.

По большому счету Чарльзу нет до местных обитателей никакого дела, но он банально не привык походя обижать людей.

— Джесс, подожди! Ты на что-то обиделась? — Чарльз обходит ее, преграждая путь к отступлению, и вглядывается в хорошенькое печальное лицо.

— Я вчера до часа ночи ждала твоего звонка, а сегодня ты даже не потрудился заглянуть ко мне хотя бы на секунду.

— Прости. Я пришел домой и сразу отключился, — он мягко берет ее за свободную руку. — Проснулся вот только утром и сразу поехал к Эрику Леншерру. А потом был занят статьей — завтра же публикация.

— Понимаю. Но я слегка устала тебя понимать. И о твоем Эрике слышать уже не могу, вы все из-за него тут с ума посходили. Если утром ты предпочитаешь проснуться и сразу побежать к нему, а не позвонить своей девушке, то с ним и спи, — с этими словами Джесси выдергивает свои пальцы из его ладони, обходит Чарльза и, цокая невысокими каблучками, гордо удаляется по коридору.

Чарльз за ней не идет, только пару секунд смотрит вслед, меланхолично перекатывая в голове последнюю реплику. О, он ничуть не против спать с Эриком, да только тот имеет привычку постоянно выскальзывать из его рук. Устало вздохнув, Чарльз вновь подходит к кофейному автомату и пытается найти в списке кофе со сливками и корицей.

Еще через час кто-то из незнакомых коллег передает, что мистер Рендалл просит Чарльза зайти в его кабинет. Эта новость приходится как нельзя кстати: очередной вызов к начальству избавляет его от необходимости и дальше придумывать для Билла увлекательную версию того, как ему удалось уговорить Эрика на интервью.

— Потом дорасскажу.

— Я уж надеюсь, — Билл салютует ему пустым стаканчиком из-под кофе. — А вот теперь можно и удачи пожелать. Жопой чую, что она тебе сейчас очень понадобится.

— Скрести за меня пальцы.

До кабинета он добирается без приключений. И впервые на памяти Чарльза Стюарт Рендалл встречает его улыбкой.

— Присаживайся, Чарльз. Я уже позвонил Джесси и попросил ее выписать для тебя еще сто долларов.

— Вам так понравилась статья? — Чарльз садится в кресло, с удивлением глядя на Стюарта.

— Это лучшее, что ты писал за всю свою карьеру. Но дело ведь не только в качестве статьи, Чарльз. Ты же знаешь, что Эрик Леншерр никогда и никому не давал личного интервью? Я и подумать не мог, что он так с тобой разоткровенничается. О семье расскажет, о планах. Чем ты его подкупил?

— Профессиональная тайна, — усмехнувшись, Чарльз позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Да еще и эти фотографии, — Стюарт кивает на лежащий на столе знакомый конверт. — Думаю, что одну из них стоит поместить на обложку. Ну и твое интервью займет передовицу. Поздравляю, Ксавье. Можешь забыть все, что я говорил об увольнении.

— Спасибо, мистер Рендалл. Я могу идти?

— Да, иди, — он протягивает Чарльзу руку. — Только не позволяй успеху вскружить тебе голову. Жду от тебя и дальше такой же хорошей работы.

— Приложу все усилия, сэр.

Чарльз отвечает на рукопожатие и с легким сердцем покидает кабинет главного редактора. В коридоре его уже дожидается нетерпеливый Билл.

— Ну? Что он сказал?

— Что интервью будет на первой полосе.

— Вау, Ксавье, да ты у нас теперь новая знаменитость?

— Держись меня, и рано или поздно к тебе тоже придет мировая слава, — Чарльз подмигивает Биллу и улыбается в ответ на его хихиканье. — Я вчера так и не сходил с тобой в бар. Исправим?

— Сейчас? Еще же четырех нет.

— Тебе религия не позволяет пить до заката? Твой друг только что стал звездой «Эсквайра». Считаешь, что я не заслужил по этому поводу празднования?

— А, черт с тобой, пойдем.

— Я только загляну на минуту с Джесс, и выходим.

— Окей, мужик.

Идея пропустить с Биллом по стаканчику в ближайшем баре пришла в голову неожиданно, но Чарльзу сразу понравилась. Возвращаться в пустую квартиру и проводить очередной вечер с мыслями об Эрике ему совершенно не хочется: все равно сегодня от того ждать звонка бесполезно, а уж встречи — тем более. Поэтому Чарльз позволяет себе забыть обо всех проблемах до утра и хоть немного расслабиться. В конце концов, пара пинт пива никому еще не приносила вреда.

Впрочем, совсем скоро выясняется, что «пятничный марафон» обычно не ограничивается не то что парой пинт, но даже посещением одного бара. Билл таскает его по всему Ист-Виллиджу, вынуждая Чарльза пробовать все новые сорта и попутно рассказывая об их особенностях. Хобби у Билла оказывается интересным, но крайне неблагоприятно сказывающемся на здоровье. В итоге домой Чарльз вваливается только глубокой ночью. От непомерного количества выпитого пива кружится голова и нет сил даже на то, чтобы раздеться. Поэтому он прямо в костюме валится на разобранную постель и засыпает прежде, чем голова успевает коснуться подушки.


	7. Chapter 7

Очередное утро в облюбованном Эриком городе встречает Чарльза таким ужасным похмельем, что какое-то время он всерьез задумывается о самоубийстве. В последний раз он так напивался лет десять назад, но еще не успел соскучиться по этому прекрасному самочувствию. Господи, как же плохо.

Чарльз сползает с кровати и, кажется, целую вечность добирается до ванны. В аптечке, слава Эрику, находится блистер аспирина. Достав две таблетки, Чарльз запивает их водой из-под крана, умывается, а затем возвращается обратно в постель. Он намеревается проспать до самого вечера или даже дольше.

Однако уже через пару часов из навеянных интоксикацией галлюцинаций, которые нормальным сном назвать можно разве что с натяжкой, его вырывает громкий дребезжащий звук. Чарльз далеко не сразу понимает, что раздается он из гостиной. Собрав все немногочисленные силы в кулак и задев по дороге пару дверных косяков, он все же умудряется добраться до телефона.

— Да, я слушаю, — из горла вместо привычных звуков вырывается какое-то хриплое карканье.

— Чарли, какого черта ты делаешь дома? Срочно приезжай сюда. Тут такие новости, ты просто охренеешь, — голос Билла звучит до тошноты бодро, будто они вчера не пили наравне.

— Сейчас приеду, — Чарльз вешает трубку, даже не подумав попрощаться.

И что они все к нему прицепились? Сегодня же воскресенье. Неужели нельзя хоть один день поваляться в кровати? Чарльз откидывает от себя мысль о том, что не ради отдыха он здесь находится, и ползет в душ.

В редакцию он приезжает только к четырем часам вечера, немного посвежевший, но все еще не чувствующий себя готовым к очередным подвигам. Толкнув полупрозрачную дверь, Чарльз тут же оказывается в центре внимания, и на него обрушивается целый шквал аплодисментов. Хорошо, хоть голова болеть перестала, иначе бы она просто взорвалась от этого безумия. Он в недоумении оглядывает толпу радостных коллег, не совсем понимая, чем заслужил такие бурные овации. И откуда они вообще знали, что он войдет именно сейчас? Кто-то заметил из окна, как он выходит из машины, или они тут стоят наготове с самого утра?

Наконец аплодисменты стихают, и к нему подскакивает Билл, впихивая в руки стаканчик с чем-то подозрительно напоминающим шампанское. Похмеляться шампанским — это очень плохая идея, но выбирать не из чего. Чарльз в два глотка выпивает половину содержимого. Может, полегчает.

— Все, мужик, я хочу немедленно получить твой автограф. Ты же у нас теперь настоящая знаменитость!

— Серьезно? — Чарльз с сомнением смотрит на Билла. — Я же ничего особенного не сделал.

— Вы посмотрите на этого скромника! — Билл оглядывается по сторонам в поисках поддержки, но все остальные обитатели редакции пьянствуют маленькими группками и на них уже не смотрят. — Благодаря твоему интервью, весь тираж «Эсквайра» раскупили за первые три часа. Пришлось срочно запускать печать заново. Стью тут прыгал от радости, как молоденький козлик, а потом проставился несколькими ящиками шампанского. Теперь нас точно не закроют!

Чарльз понятия не имел, что у такого авторитетного ежемесячника, каким он всегда помнил «Эсквайр», есть проблемы с финансированием. Видимо, Стюарт поэтому не хотел выплачивать ему такую крупную сумму за какое-то интервью. Пожалуй, хорошо, если Чарльз смог чем-то помочь местным обитателям, хотя действительно ничего особенного сделать не пытался. Тем не менее общее радостное настроение оказывается заразительным, и он с легким удивлением отмечает, что уже какое-то время широко улыбается. А может все дело в пришедшемся кстати шампанском.

Билл берет с ближайшего стола звездный номер журнала и протягивает его Чарльзу.

— Полюбуйся на дело рук своих. Все девчонки уже растащили себе по номеру, никак не могут насмотреться.

Чарльз окидывает взглядом новенький выпуск и думает о том, что тоже с удовольствием забрал бы себе один экземпляр. Эрик смотрится на обложке «Эсквайра» так гармонично, будто всю жизнь позировал для передовиц. Но может в этом Нью-Йорке он и правда привык к фотосессиям — все же известный инвестор.

Усевшись на чью-то столешницу, Чарльз начинает лениво пролистывать страницы. На собственной статье он практически не задерживается взглядом — и без того еще помнит ее наизусть, а вот смотреть на фотографии Эрика чертовски приятно. Чарльз как раз думает о том, насколько сильно тому идут все эти черные водолазки, когда его окликает сидящая неподалеку коллега.

— Чарльз! Тебя к телефону!

— Меня? — он вскидывает на женщину удивленный взгляд.

— Да, какой-то мужчина. Говорит, что это срочно.

Понятия не имея, кто может звонить в редакцию, чтобы с ним поговорить, Чарльз поднимается на ноги и подходит к столу коллеги, беря из ее пальцев трубку.

— Чарльз Ксавье слушает.

— Привет.

О, нашел же куда позвонить.

— Добрый день, мистер Леншерр.

Глаза внимательно прислушивающейся к разговору коллеги заметно округляются, и даже рот слегка приоткрывается. Чарльз машет на нее рукой.

— Я прочел твое интервью. Оно мне понравилось, но есть пара вопросов. Как насчет совместного обеда?

— Лучше ужин.

Чарльз не хочет привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но вокруг него уже начинает собираться стайка вездесущих журналистов, учуявших своими пытливыми носами очередную сенсацию.

— Можно и ужин. В какой пойдем ресторан?

— Склоняюсь к домашней кухне в Вестчестере.

— Какие у тебя интересные предпочтения, — в трубке раздается смешок.

— Ага. И я с радостью обсужу их вечером, а сейчас должен идти.

— Подъеду к редакции к семи.

— Годится.

Чарльз кладет телефонную трубку на рычаг, а потом оглядывает всех собравшихся с преувеличенным безразличием.

— Никаких комментариев.

И тут же на него со всех сторон обрушивается град вопросов. Громче остальных вопит Билл, требуя немедленных объяснений и потрясая стаканчиком с шампанским. Черт бы их всех побрал. Чарльз не знает, как протянет в этом царстве любопытных писак еще несколько часов.

Тем не менее, время проходит на удивление быстро. Он успевает соврать в ответ на все расспросы, выпить еще одну порцию шампанского и обсудить с Биллом интервью, вчерашний марафон и еще какие-то бесполезные мелочи. Несколько раз в поле видимости маячит Джесси, но на Чарльза она подчеркнуто не обращает внимания, поэтому он решает тоже не проявлять инициативы. Пусть все идет как идет — незачем забивать девочке голову очередными пустыми обещаниями.

Когда до семи часов остается не больше десяти минут, Чарльз прощается с Биллом и спускается вниз. Ему не хочется заставлять Эрика ждать, да и перед долгой поездкой не помешает немного проветриться. Вся эта журналистская кутерьма удивительным образом затягивает, позволяет почувствовать себя частью чего-то значимого и увлекательного. Во всем этом легко потеряться и забыть, что на самом деле он не является частью этого мира — всего лишь пришелец, пришедший забрать отсюда самое ценное. Но теперь Чарльз все лучше понимает Эрика, решившего променять сложную, опасную и крайне безжалостную реальность на этот уютный и светлый мир. Если бы это было возможно хоть в каком-то из приемлемых сценариев, Чарльз, не задумываясь, остался бы с ним здесь. Увы, это не в их власти.

Заметив знакомый лимузин, он подходит к обочине и, дождавшись остановки автомобиля, сам открывает пассажирскую дверь.

— Привет, Эрик, — проскользнув на сиденье, Чарльз прижимается к приоткрывшимся для ответа губам своими.

Эрик мягко отвечает на поцелуй, а затем слегка отодвигается, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Чарльза.

— Мне нравится такой способ здороваться, — он облизывается, — праздновали выпуск номера шампанским?

Интересно, это от выпитого алкоголя Эрик кажется настолько красивым или потому, что в этот раз у них есть целая куча времени, которое можно потратить на внимательное разглядывание друг друга и еще тысячу других увлекательных занятий?

— Я бы захватил и тебе, но местные акулы пера вылакали весь стратегический запас.

Эрик широко улыбается, причудливым образом тоже становясь похожим на акулу.

— Подозреваю, что шампанское, ожидающее нас дома, гораздо лучше той шипучки, которой тебя угощали в редакции.

— Если пить алкоголь с губ другого человека, то любой напиток покажется амброзией, — нахально заявляет Чарльз и подмигивает.

— Проверял?

Рука Эрика обхватывает его со спины, вынуждая придвинуться ближе.

— Было пару раз.

Чарльз переводит взгляд со светлых глаз на четко очерченные губы, вспоминая, как всего несколько недель назад слизывал с них виски, которым они разжились в мини-баре. Ох и веселую же ночь они провели тогда в отеле. Если бы Чарльз мог позволить себе такую роскошь, то как минимум неделю не выпускал Эрика из того номера.

— Твои губы пьянят и без всякого спиртного, — неожиданно произносит тот.

Чарльз едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить Эрика, с каких пор тот начал разбрасываться подобными фразочками. Любовные романы на ночь почитывает, что ли?

— Не слишком ли приторно?

— Не нравится? — Эрик второй рукой проводит по волосам Чарльза и легко тянет за отросшие пряди, вынуждая открыть доступ к шее. Горячий язык широким мазком проходится по нежной коже, оставляя после себя влажный след. — А если я скажу, что мечтаю выебать тебя прямо здесь?

О, а вот перед такими действиями и словами Чарльз никогда не мог устоять. Язык прочерчивает еще одну длинную полосу, и у Чарльза сбивается дыхание. Тактильная память гораздо сильнее обычной. Можно бесконечно обманывать собственный мозг и издеваться над сознанием, но нейроны будут самостоятельно выдавать привычный отклик на определенные ситуации. Остается только дождаться, когда Эрик тоже обратит внимание на то, как безукоризненно они друг друга чувствуют. Чарльз готов полностью ему в этом помочь.

— К сожалению, я вынужден признать, что сиденье даже такого роскошного автомобиля — это не самое удобное место для секса.

В ответ Эрик хмыкает и внимательно смотрит Чарльзу в глаза. На самом деле такие мелочи, как неудобное сиденье, никогда не были помехой для них обоих. Но даже чуть одурманенный шампанским Чарльз осознает, что в первый раз им стоит добраться хотя бы до спальни. К тому же, ему очень не хочется портить впечатление, которое он производит на Эрика. Без чтения мыслей Чарльз только смутно представляет, как вся эта ситуация выглядит с его стороны.

— Тебя только это останавливает? В остальном ничего не имеешь против? — Эрик произносит эти слова довольно быстро и тут же морщится, будто не хотел говорить ничего подобного.

Чарльз прижимает ладонь к его щеке, прослеживает точеные черты кончиками пальцев. Вот чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Не то, чтобы в голосе Эрика сквозило разочарование, но он явно обеспокоен тем, что новый знакомый так откровенно выражает свою заинтересованность. Ох, если бы Эрик только знал, что ревнует к самому себе.

— С чего бы мне быть против близости с мужчиной, которого я хочу с первой встречи?

И это сущая правда. С того самого вечера, как Чарльз вытащил Эрика из ледяной воды, никто не занимал его мысли сильнее.

— Ты раньше мне этого не говорил, — замечает Эрик.

Снова накатывает ощущение, что они обсуждают вовсе не события, произошедшие в этом мире, а свои отношения из реального. Но ведь у Эрика нет ни одной причины для подобного спектакля. Наверное, у Чарльза просто не вовремя разыгралась паранойя.

— Подозреваю, что по мне и без слов все было понятно. Я не скрывал.

— И это не осталось без внимания.

Эрик проводит указательным пальцем по его губам, будто проверяя их мягкость. Не раздумывая, Чарльз берет чуть шероховатый палец в рот, скользит по фалангам языком. Во взгляде Эрика появляется откровенный голод. Если бы Чарльз не знал, что у того пунктик насчет одновременных оргазмов, то прямо сейчас опустился бы перед ним на колени. Ох, как же он любит доставлять Эрику удовольствие именно этим способом!

— Потерпи еще немного, мы уже почти приехали, — произносит тот.

Чарльз невольно усмехается. Эрик просто считал выражение его лица или телепатические способности передаются половым путем? Выпустив обласканный палец изо рта, он облизывается.

— Никогда не отличался терпением.

— У тебя есть, — Эрик подносит к глазам свое запястье, вглядываясь в маленький циферблат наручных часов, — еще целых двадцать минут на тренировку.

На улице заметно стемнело, но Чарльз все еще может разглядеть выражение его лица. В этом взгляде и изгибе губ он видит гораздо большее, чем просто интерес с симпатичному новому знакомому. Возможно, их общение действительно дает результат, и осталось только еще немного подтолкнуть память Эрика в нужном направлении.

Он дотрагивается до ловких длинных пальцев, переплетает их со своими. Эрик чуть сильнее прижимает его к себе, не оставляя между их телами ни дюйма свободного пространства. Голова Чарльза склоняется к удобно подставленному плечу. Вот теперь совсем хорошо.

— По тебе и не скажешь, что ты умеешь быть таким ласковым, — Эрик едва ощутимо целует его в макушку.

— Я тренируюсь в терпении, сам же просил.

— И подобной покладистости я раньше не замечал.

Чарльз слегка поворачивает голову и утыкается губами в покрытую чуть заметной щетиной щеку. Эрик пахнет своим привычным одеколоном, так вкусно, что хочется укрыться этим запахом, как любимым пуховым одеялом.

— Если меня не провоцировать, я могу быть самым милым существом на свете.

— И что же тебя обычно провоцирует?

— Ты. Весь. Целиком и полностью.

— Это многое объясняет, — Эрик тихо смеется, крепче сжимая пальцы Чарльза.

Оставшаяся часть дороги проходит в теплом и уютном молчании. Как же хорошо, когда не надо куда-то спешить хотя бы несколько часов! Чарльз собирается сделать все возможное, чтобы сегодня все же достучаться до той части, которую Эрик умудрился настолько глубоко запрятать.

К особняку они подъезжают уже в сумерках. Выйдя из машины первым, Эрик вновь подает Чарльзу руку, держит его крепко, будто боится отпустить. В этот раз он и не думает прятаться от Кевина или появившегося на крыльце Фрэнка, молча тянет Чарльза за собой, увлекая вглубь дома. Сам Чарльз тоже не спешит нарушить затянувшуюся тишину, идет по пустым полутемным коридорам, завороженно прислушиваясь к эху их шагов.

В спальне оказывается довольно темно, но свет они так и не включают. Просто Эрик притягивает Чарльза ближе, мягко прослеживает ладонями скрытые под одеждой плечи, лопатки, надолго задерживает руки на пояснице. Эта медлительность почти убивает, но Чарльз все еще принимает условия игры, ждет сигнала, который позволит ему прекратить дурацкую тренировку терпения.

Кажется, что Эрик тоже чего-то ждет. Вглядывается в его лицо, ищет какие-то ответы, но, похоже, так их и не находит. В конце концов он будто позволяет желанию выступить на первый план, оставив все размышления на потом, и стягивает с Чарльза пиджак. Наклоняется близко-близко, шепчет на ухо:

— Твой.

И от этого короткого слова у Чарльза срывает тормоза. Следующие минуты запоминаются урывками, фрагментами. Вот он жадно целует Эрика, так, как всегда любил это делать. Вот на пол летит какая-то одежда — чья? Неважно. А вот они уже спотыкаются о кровать, падая на нее клубком из сплетенных рук и ног. Чарльз целует все, до чего успевает дотянуться, но ему мало-мало-мало. Даже в те моменты, когда они переплетают все чувства, эмоции и мысли, захлебываются в волнах двойного оргазма — даже тогда мало. Это уже даже не любовь. Не одержимость. Просто голая потребность слиться с другим существом до такой степени, чтобы все атомы в телах перемешались.

Когда Эрику удается расстегнуть его рубашку и начать долгими поцелуями покрывать шею, Чарльз забывает о том, как они вообще оказались в этой постели. Он стонет, дрожит в горячих руках, теряется, слепо тычется в стену, какого-то черта разделяющую их разумы. Но так хочет, чтобы Эрик знал, чтобы понял. Слова смешиваются со стонами раньше, чем он успевает осознать, что именно говорит:

— Господи, Эрик… Как же хорошо… Я так скучал… Ты так мне нужен… Всегда был нужен… Не хочу без тебя… Не могу…

А потом все эти поцелуи и объятия резко пропадают. Чарльз ежится от прохладного ветерка, которого до этого даже не замечал, распахивает глаза, пытаясь понять, куда делся Эрик. Тот обнаруживается аж на противоположной стороне кровати. Если протянуть руку, до него еще можно дотянуться, но Чарльз не пытается. Даже в темноте удается разглядеть, что Эрик сейчас готов по меньшей мере вилку ему в глаз воткнуть.

— Ты никогда не умел держать язык за зубами, Чарли. Неужели было так сложно хоть раз обойтись без твоего привычного вранья?

— Я тебе не врал, — нахмурившись, Чарльз садится на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги. Он искренне не понимает, что сделал не так.

— Ты постоянно мне врешь, — на лице Эрика появляется хорошо знакомая горькая усмешка. — Или себе, я уж не знаю. — Он на секунду замолкает и прикрывает рукой глаза. — Уйди, пожалуйста.

— Куда уйти? — Чарльз моргает от удивления.

— Куда угодно, я сейчас за себя не отвечаю. Не хочу делать тебе больно.

Эрика Чарльз совершенно не боится, но испытывать его терпение сейчас не хочет, поэтому он поднимается с кровати и молча выходит в коридор. Какое-то время просто стоит, пытаясь переварить все, что произошло, потом привычно поворачивает в сторону библиотеки. Очевидно, память, наконец, к Эрику вернулась, но что именно его так разозлило? Чарльз пробует вспомнить, каких глупостей он успел наболтать, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Кажется, что-то про то, что он скучал, и Эрик ему нужен. Так разве это новости? Пусть обычно Чарльз не произносил подобные фразы вслух, но оно было и не нужно — ментальная связь всегда прекрасно передавала все его эмоции и чувства. Поэтому ничего нового Эрик сейчас не узнал, а значит не должно было быть такой реакции.

Зайдя в библиотеку, Чарльз щелкает выключателем, и помещение тут же освещается мягким светом торшера. Он подходит к столику с напитками, плещет в стакан немного виски, делает глоток, а потом садится в любимое кресло. Необходимо все это как следует обдумать. Разложить по полочкам.

Эрик явно на что-то обижен. Да так сильно, что забрался в самые отдаленные глубины своего сознания, отгородился стеной амнезии, окружил себя кучей людей и даже охранников, отсекая Чарльзу любые возможности до него добраться. Вот только недооценил природное умение телепата обходить любые преграды на пути к цели. Видимо, выстраивал барьеры бессознательно, не обдумывая каждый шаг, раз смог в итоге подпустить Чарльза достаточно близко. Однако теперь он все вспомнил и снова ушел в глухую оборону. Что же его так задело?

Чарльз вспоминает их последний разговор в реальности, но и там не может найти повода для подобной обиды. Он в очередной раз просил Эрика остаться, а тот походя отмахнулся от предложения, как будто даже мысли не допускал, что их сосуществование на одной территории возможно хоть в какой-то из Вселенных. Тут уж впору обижаться самому Чарльзу, который был вынужден проглотить привычный, но такой болезненный отказ. Нет, что-то здесь не сходится. Пожалуй, похожую отстраненность Эрик демонстрировал в последний раз в тот памятный день, когда Чарльз пришел вытаскивать его из тюрьмы. Тоже был злым, обиженным и выглядел так, будто это Чарльз оставил его инвалидом на кубинском пляже. Что-то объединяет эти две ситуации, но никак не удается уловить, что именно.

Сделав новый глоток из почти опустевшего стакана, Чарльз старательно ищет ответ, перебирая один вариант за другим. В тот день предательство Эрика и Рейвен в прямом смысле разрушило весь его мир. Тогда ему казалось, что на том чертовом пляже он разлетелся на кусочки, которые никогда уже не сложатся воедино. На то, чтобы собрать из осколков хоть что-то приемлемое, ему потребовалось целых десять лет, но до конца такую огромную рану даже время залечить не смогло. День за днем Чарльз слонялся от библиотеки до спальни Эрика, пытался понять, почему тот поступил именно так, и не мог найти ни одного оправдания продемонстрированной жестокости.

Как за один-единственный день Эрик умудрился перечеркнуть все, что их связывало, и оставить Чарльза в полном одиночестве? Они же к тому времени уже стали так близки, насколько это вообще было возможно, и знали абсолютно все о чувствах друг друга. Кем нужно быть, чтобы растоптать нечто настолько бесценное? И Рейвен. Мало ему было уйти одному, он прихватил с собой единственного родного для Чарльза человека.

И ведь все равно в итоге именно Чарльз пришел за Эриком в Пентагон, вытащил его из клетки, в которой, по-хорошему, нужно было оставить убийцу и предателя до скончания времен. А что получил в ответ? Недоумение, обиду, упреки, больной от разочарования взгляд. Ну и где здесь справедливость? Естественно, Чарльз не сдержался, вмазал ему от всей души, хоть и никогда не был сторонником насилия. Высказал обиду, которая год за годом клокотала в горле, мешая нормально дышать. Надеялся, что Эрик хоть немного поймет, как жестоко с ним поступил. Глупо было на такое рассчитывать. В ответ Чарльз услышал, что это, оказывается, он был во всем виноват, и это он, видите ли, бросил Эрика, не имея на то никаких оснований. Но это же полнейший бред. Он никогда того не бросал. Скучал, надеялся на новую встречу, ждал его, как собачонка, даже не пытаясь навязываться и упрашивать… Так. Стоп.

Пораженный догадкой, Чарльз резко выпрямляется в кресле, отставляя пустой стакан в сторону. Вот оно. Эрик упрекнул его в том, что Чарльз его бросил. Ни разу за все эти годы даже не пришел навестить в тюрьме и не попробовал связаться мысленно. И если отбросить сейчас то, что у Чарльза были все основания так поступить, до чего мог додуматься Эрик, год за годом сходящий с ума от одиночества?

Да, Чарльз никогда не скрывал, как сильно он нуждается в Эрике, вновь и вновь просил его остаться, но приходил ли хоть раз к нему сам? Говорил, что не просто хочет видеть его в рядах хороших парней, а нуждается в нем лично? Пытался объяснить, насколько тот дорог именно ему? По всему выходит, что нет. Ну и как такое вообще могло получиться? Ведь он никогда даже не думал о том, что Эрик может всего этого не знать или не верить в его эмоции.

Чарльз заставляет себя посмотреть на все их редкие разговоры под другим углом и со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. Раз уж на то пошло, с чего бы Эрику верить, если все эти чувства так редко подкреплялись реальными действиями? Каждый раз он старательно пытался донести до Эрика, что в нем есть нечто хорошее, что он способен на большее, чем выплескивать свою боль и злобу на человечество, что он может пойти другим путем. Но разве его собственное мировоззрение могла бы изменить подобная мотивация? Нет. Конечно, нет. Теперь Чарльз прекрасно понимает, что всегда разделял где-то внутри себя их личные отношения и все остальные разногласия. Он мог воевать с Эриком, мог быть против всех его идеалов и методов, но при этом каждый раз был рад видеть его в своей постели. Интересно, что бы он сам думал, вынуди его кто-то оказаться в подобном положении? Что его не хотят принимать полностью? Что проявляют благосклонность, только когда он удобен и хоть что-то делает правильно? Но ведь Чарльз никогда так не думал об Эрике. Нет! Просто он ни разу не сказал, что тот ему нужен любым. Целиком и полностью. Черт, как же можно было столько лет быть таким идиотом?

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь он понимает, почему Эрик не хочет возвращаться назад. Если он всерьез считает, будто Чарльз рад видеть его рядом исключительно в качестве своего сторонника, то что ему делать в реальности? Ну уж точно не пополнять бравые ряды людей Икс. Эрику бы гордость никогда не позволила, да Чарльз и не посмел бы предлагать. Но, черт, он же на сто процентов был уверен в том, что Эрик его позицию прекрасно понимает! Неужели вообще возможно так сильно заблуждаться?

А ведь тот столько раз давал Чарльзу возможность продемонстрировать свое истинное отношение, да взять хотя бы их последний разговор. «Ты телепат. Можешь уговорить меня сделать что угодно». Черт возьми. Все эти годы ответ лежал на поверхности, а он, погруженный в собственную обиду, разочарование и эгоизм, даже не подумал о том, как все эти ситуации могут выглядеть с другой стороны. Ну и какой прок от его хваленой докторской степени по психологии, если за двадцать лет он не смог понять единственного мужчину, которого безумно любил?

Отвлекшись от своих размышлений, Чарльз понимает, что уже продолжительное время сидит в библиотеке один. Интересно, Эрик придет к нему сюда или так и проведет всю ночь в одиночестве? Чарльз не собирается идти в чужую спальню сам, чтобы не провоцировать еще большую ссору. Наверное, Эрик выйдет, когда будет готов. Если, конечно, будет.

Минуты растягиваются на бесконечные промежутки времени. В какой-то момент просто сидеть и ждать становится нестерпимо скучно, поэтому Чарльз пододвигается к шахматной доске и переставляет белую пешку на две клетки. За игрой время ускоряет свой ход. Эрик заглядывает в библиотеку как раз в тот момент, когда Чарльз обдумывает, как загнать черного офицера в угол.

— Кто выигрывает? — он садится в кресло напротив и мимоходом сканирует доску. Чарльз знает, что Эрик уже успел просчитать несколько ходов за обе стороны.

— Черные.

— Как и всегда, — Эрик невесело усмехается.

— Как ты?

— Тебе действительно интересно? Я думал, что ты специально оказался в моем мире, чтобы нарушить душевное равновесие, которого мне удалось с таким трудом достичь.

Чарльз недовольно морщится. Конечно, привычный Эрик гораздо лучше той милой копии, с которой ему приходилось общаться на протяжении нескольких последних дней, но как же с ним сложно. По всем этим бесконечным обвинениям Чарльз однозначно соскучиться не успел.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я сделал это не ради себя.

— Ну, — фыркает Эрик, — уж точно не ради меня. Лично мне жилось прекрасно. И в твоем вмешательстве я не нуждался.

— Эрик, твое тело умирает.

— Невелика потеря.

Да он издевается!

— Так и будешь вместо нормального общения демонстрировать мне свое плохое настроение?

— Как будто его причиной являешься не ты, — Эрик переставляет по доске черную пешку.

Если они и дальше продолжат разговор в таком тоне, то Чарльз за себя не ручается. Может он теперь и понимает причины обиды Эрика, но сидеть и слушать упреки не намерен. Вилкой ему сейчас, конечно, никто не угрожает, но до перемирия тот явно еще не дозрел. Чарльз считывает его тактику без усилий — нужно показать обидчику, что он здесь никому не нужен, и выгнать как можно скорее. Но Чарльз никуда уходить не планирует. Да и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. И он обязательно расскажет обо всем этом Эрику, как только тот немного успокоится. Если, конечно, собственного терпения хватит.

— Послушай, Эрик, все твои претензии мы можем обсудить в реальности, когда вернемся домой.

— Куда-то спешишь?

— Я оставил без защиты школу, заполненную детьми. Так как ты думаешь? — Чарльз переставляет по доске слона, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки.

— Возвращайся. Я тебя здесь не держу.

— Нам нужно вернуться вместе.

— Тебе нужно, — с нажимом произносит Эрик, — чтобы мы вернулись вместе. Мне — нет.

— Эрик, — Чарльз пытается поймать его взгляд и жалеет, что не может сейчас поделиться хотя бы частью своих эмоций, потому как глаза не передают и десятой доли того, что он испытывает, — ты же понимаешь, что здесь все ненастоящее? Красивая фальшивка, не имеющая ничего общего с жизнью.

— А что такое настоящая жизнь? — Эрик горько усмехается, переставляя на доске очередную фигуру. — Мы чувствуем прикосновения друг друга, можем разговаривать, испытывать эмоции. В конце концов, пьем, едим, спим. Чем этот мир отличается от твоего реального?

— Здесь нет, — Чарльз на секунду задумывается, — нет мутантов, нет наших друзей, нет привычных вещей.

— Твоих друзей, — хмыкает Эрик, — твоих вещей, твоих мутантов. Мне и без этого хорошо.

— А как же твои собственные способности? Разве здесь ты можешь управлять металлом?

— Раньше я считал, что металлокинетика — это основное, что до самой смерти будет иметь для меня первостепенное значение. Я ошибался. Гораздо важнее оказалась возможность просто жить, не повелевая судьбами мира и не неся ответственность за других. Я никогда еще не был так доволен собой и спокоен. А потому готов променять свое прошлое и даже металлокинетику на возможность впервые жить так, как мне хочется. Пусть этот мир и не реальность, но для меня он в тысячи раз лучше, чем жизнь.

Закусив губу, Чарльз не сводит с Эрика напряженного взгляда. В рукаве остался последний козырь: если он сейчас скажет, что без помощи вернуться домой не сможет, — а он очень хочет обратно в реальность, — то тот ему уступит. Чарльз прекрасно знает, что даже обиженный на весь мир Эрик ради благополучия любимых умеет наступать на горло своим желаниям. Но, пожалуй, сейчас не самый удачный момент, чтобы прибегать к таким жестким ультиматумам. В конце концов, у Эрика наверняка в голове царит настоящий хаос из-за смешения двух реальностей и различных воспоминаний. Пусть сперва придет в себя.

— Послушай, мне жаль. И я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело, но это не выход.

— Ты так считаешь? — Эрик наконец поднимает на Чарльза взгляд, и в нем отражается столько боли, что от ее осознания в горле встает ком. — Чарли, ты понятия не имеешь, что значит потерять всех, кого любишь. И ты даже представить себе не можешь, что значит ненависть, которую не могут унять и тысячи смертей. Ты пришел сюда из-за своего идиотского чувства справедливости и сочувствия к ближнему, снова заставил меня испытать все то, что я хотел навсегда забыть, а теперь сидишь тут и говоришь, что тебе жаль? Ты даже себя не способен жалеть, Чарли, не говоря уже других. Поэтому не пытайся заикаться о том, что ты меня понимаешь.

Ну вот и что на это отвечать? Разве Эрик не знает, что как раз подобного опыта у Чарльза хватает? Знает, конечно, просто слишком сейчас сосредоточен на собственных обидах. Чарльз снимает «дамкой» черного коня и ставит шах королю.

— Каким бы ни было твое прошлое, нет смысла от него убегать. Ты должен жить настоящим.

— Мое настоящее здесь.

— Да очнись же ты, Эрик! — теряя терпение, вскрикивает Чарльз. — Этот мир не больше, чем иллюзия агонизирующего сознания, готовящегося к смерти! Он рассыпется, как только ты окончательно приблизишься к точке невозврата.

Эрик усмехается на эту вспышку раздражения и убирает с доски белого ферзя.

— Может, и иллюзия, но крайне достоверная. Ты был очень милым, когда спал возле фонтана.

Рука Чарльза, взявшаяся было за коня, резко замирает.

— Что? — в районе солнечного сплетения будто возникает мерзкий ноющий комок, а по позвоночнику проходятся ледяные иголки.

— Боже, Чарли, не ожидал от тебя подобной наивности. Это же мой мир. Неужели ты мог хоть на секунду допустить, что я не контролирую его полностью? Наблюдать за твоими попытками пробудить мои воспоминания было весело. И, должен заметить, из тебя бы получился отличный журналист. Наглость и беспринципность в этой профессии ценятся очень высоко.

Вслушиваясь в слова Эрика, Чарльз отстраненно отмечает, что все еще сжимает шахматную фигурку в руке. Рельефные края продавливают нежную кожу с такой силой, что грозятся оставить синяки, но эта мимолетная боль совершенно не помогает справиться со всем шквалом эмоций, который он сейчас испытывает. Чарльз осознает, что именно говорит Эрик, но никак не может этого принять.

— Ты притворялся?

— С самого начала, — с губ Эрика срывается смешок. — Как только почувствовал, что ты вынырнул из озера. Не ожидал, что ты так далеко за мной пойдешь. Пришлось выдумывать сценарий на ходу.

Чарльз усилием воли вынуждает себя разжать руку, ставя фигурку обратно на доску. Сейчас нельзя давать эмоциям контроль над разумом, нельзя реагировать на услышанное так, как хочется. Но все тело буквально зудит от желания встать, уйти и больше никогда не вспоминать о твари по имени Эрик Леншерр. Вот только Чарльз отлично понимает, что тот именно этого и добивается.

— А из тебя бы получился замечательный актер, Эрик, — слова с трудом пробираются через сухую гортань.

— Кто бы говорил, мистер я-привык-контролировать-каждого-встречного, — парирует тот. — Ты так мастерски меня соблазнял, что я чуть было не повелся. Как же низко ты пал, Чарльз. Уже все средства стали хороши?

Если он продолжит нести этот бред и дальше, Чарльз не уверен, что все же сможет сдержаться. Даже понимая, что это провокация, он не в состоянии унять разрастающуюся внутри боль. О, Эрик отлично умеет заставлять других себя ненавидеть.

Чарльз искренне не понимает, как мог купиться на такой примитивный спектакль. Разве он не знает, насколько хорошо Эрик способен контролировать свою мимику и жесты? Разве не замечал на протяжении этих четырех дней подозрительные случайности, недомолвки, откровенную фальшь? Конечно, замечал. Просто каждый раз умудрялся придумать для всего этого более сложное и громоздкое объяснение. А ведь он прекрасно знал, что только проникновение в разум Эрика позволяло ему раз за разом понимать, что творится под этой непроницаемой маской. Без телепатии рассчитывать на собственную прозорливость явно было глупо.

— А мои способности? Их тебе тоже удалось заблокировать?

— Вот это уже не моя компетенция, — Эрик разводит руками. — Когда я только добрался до этих глубин сознания и придумал город, то еще пытался использовать металлокинетику. Но мои попытки не увенчались успехом. Возможно, мозг осознает, что все это нереально. Следовательно, я не могу воздействовать на эфемерные металлические предметы. Но по этой логике ты должен был с легкостью прочесть мои мысли. Именно потому я решил не пускать тебя на ту пресс-конференцию. Надеялся, что ты просто отправишься обратно. Как видишь, я тебя недооценил.

Чарльз видит, как Эрику сейчас плохо, и что тот сознательно выбирает самые злые и обидные фразы. Это можно понять и даже простить, хоть и не сразу. Вот только Чарльзу тошно от осознания того, что Эрик все эти дни играл с ним, позволял выглядеть идиотом, заставлял переживать десятки неприятных ситуаций, просто чтобы проверить терпение на прочность. Давненько тот не прибегал к таким низким методам. Чарльз не чувствует в себе ни сил, ни малейшего желания и дальше щадить чувства Эрика. В конце концов, тот подобными моральными проблемами не обременен.

— Я не могу вернуться без тебя.

— Не надоело играть в героя? — Эрик морщится, но Чарльз только качает головой.

— Дело не в героизме, Эрик. Ты сам только что озвучил, что здесь нет наших способностей. Как ты думаешь, возможно ли выбраться из чужого сознания без телепатии?

Впервые за весь разговор на лице Эрика проступает беспокойство.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты здесь застрял и поэтому не возвращался?

— Ну уж точно не из-за желания забраться в постель к знаменитому инвестору и любви к журналистике.

— Почему ты мне сразу не рассказал?

— Господи, Эрик, ты же не идиот, так подумай хоть немного! Ты оставил мне для такого разговора хотя бы одну возможность? Если бы ты не решил разыгрывать свой грандиозный спектакль, то узнал обо всем еще в первый день моего присутствия здесь.

В ответ Эрик не произносит ни слова. Потянувшись к стоящему рядом столику, он наливает виски в бокал, потом, подумав, плещет порцию во второй и протягивает его Чарльзу. Виски они отпивают одновременно. Продолжать этот разговор и правда не хочется, но им необходимо прийти хоть к какому-то решению. Видимо, Эрика посещает схожая мысль, потому что он все же произносит:

— Я все равно не хочу возвращаться.

— Отлично. Тогда просто умрем здесь вместе.

— Прекращай драматизировать.

Чарльз залпом выпивает виски, чуть поморщившись от терпкого привкуса, и с грохотом ставит стакан на стол. Он чертовски устал и даже не пытается скрыть свое раздражение.

— Это тебе только кажется, что у нас есть все время мира на эти разборки, ссоры и выяснение отношений. Закопавшись здесь, ты с каждым днем все успешнее отрываешь свое сознание от реальности. Думаешь, если ты организуешь свое оригинальное самоубийство, то в момент смерти меня просто выкинет из твоей головы? Или же я умру одновременно с тобой? Готов проверить?

Наверное, это звучит достаточно жестоко, но Чарльзу уже откровенно плевать. Он просто хочет вернуться домой и проститься с Эриком как можно скорее. Если они больше никогда не увидятся, Чарльз будет этому только рад.

Эрик снова молчит довольно долго, взяв в руки черного короля и практически ласково ощупывая его пальцами. За это время Чарльз успевает придумать несколько жестких аргументов для очередных возражений. Наконец Эрик коротко вздыхает и ловит его взгляд.

— Дай мне еще два дня.

Чарльз не ожидает такого резкого прекращения спора, а потому теряется и спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— На что? 

— Чтобы успеть запомнить, что значит чувствовать себя в полной безопасности и не испытывать каждую секунду вину за все принятые решения.

Эрик снова давит на самое больное. Знает, что Чарльз может злиться, практически ненавидеть его, мечтать задушить голыми руками, но против подобной просьбы не устоит. Проигрывать этот раунд не хочется, однако если эта уступка поможет решить все без новых споров — он согласен. Тем более, Джин говорила, что у них есть почти неделя, а значит можно позволить себе задержаться еще ненадолго.

— Хорошо, — Чарльз кивает, — но только на один день. И потом мы возвращаемся.

— Согласен.

Чарльз не знает, что тут еще сказать. Он чувствует себя совершенно опустошенным как из-за своих выводов насчет мотивов поведения Эрика, так и из-за его признаний в четырехдневном фарсе. Тот сейчас попросил это время, чтобы в одиночестве насладиться своей свободой, или же хочет просто воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы побыть вместе наедине? Чарльз понятия не имеет об истинных причинах просьбы и совершенно неспособен сейчас строить какие-то теории на этот счет. Поэтому он просто поднимается на ноги и произносит:

— Встретимся тогда здесь?

Эрик тоже встает из кресла, а затем внезапно в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними до минимума и берет Чарльза за руки.

— Останешься со мной? — в его взгляде столько отчаянной надежды, что вынести это практически невозможно.

Да что же Эрик с ними обоими делает?! Чарльз собирается вырвать руки. Он собирается сказать, что Эрик в очередной раз поступил с ним бесчеловечно, а потому не заслуживает такого легкого прощения. Он собирается уйти, больше ничего не объясняя и не доказывая. Вот только вместо всего вышеперечисленного малодушно утыкается носом в теплое плечо. Потому что это единственное, чего ему сейчас по-настоящему хочется. Какую бы боль ни причинял ему Эрик, Чарльз ни на секунду не перестает его любить. И это чувство настолько сильное, что если бы все зависело только от его желаний, он согласился бы остаться вдвоем с Эриком в любом месте. Можно сколько угодно осуждать себя за эти эмоции, но за последние двадцать лет ни одна подобная попытка не увенчалась успехом. В конце концов, истинная любовь не признает полумер.

Почувствовав прикосновение, Эрик облегченно выдыхает. Он сгребает Чарльза в объятия и крепко прижимает к себе. Ничего не остается, кроме как обнять его в ответ.


	8. Chapter 8

Уютно устроившись на кровати в кольце теплых рук, Чарльз смотрит в окно на большую полную луну и перебирает в памяти события последних нескольких дней. Теперь, зная правду, он может по достоинству оценить и мелкие козни Эрика, и его неприкрытую заботу. Все те маленькие нюансы, о которых тот обеспокоился, пока голова Чарльза была забита более глобальными проблемами. И ледяную воду в душе, и вкуснейшую пиццу, и Кевина, приехавшего по нужному адресу, хотя во время вечернего телефонного разговора Чарльз напрочь забыл его назвать, а Эрик даже не спросил. Удивительно, как может быть слеп человек, не желающий замечать очевидного. И пусть злиться на Эрика было бы вполне закономерно в сложившейся ситуации, у Чарльза совершенно не получается. Ему попросту лень и дальше думать о причинах и следствиях. Главное, что у них впереди есть целый день, который они смогут провести только вдвоем. Всего один день.

— Помнишь, как ты привез нас сюда в первый раз? — дыхание Эрика приятно щекочет шею, заставляя Чарльза жмуриться от удовольствия.

— Помню. Я предложил всем выбрать по комнате, а Рейвен сразу побежала к своей, крича о том, что в сторону ее спальни никто даже голову поворачивать не должен.

— Ага. А Хэнк, услышав это, тут же выбрал дверь, находящуюся напротив.

— Если бы он еще знал, что там не спальня, а чулан со швабрами.

Чарльз тихо смеется, вспоминая смущение Хэнка и лукавое веселье в глазах Рейвен. И Эрика, с неожиданным любопытством сующего нос в каждое помещение до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил подходящую для себя комнату.

— Мне эта спальня сразу понравилась, — словно читая мысли Чарльза, произносит он. — Вид из окна действительно невероятный.

Фыркнув, Чарльз переворачивается в кольце сильных рук, оказываясь с Эриком лицом к лицу.

— Признайся, ты просто увидел, что я в нескольких футах отсюда показываю Шону свою любимую комнату.

— То, что дверь библиотеки находится так близко — всего лишь совпадение, — голос Эрика звучит почти возмущенно, но даже в неярком свете луны видно, что в светлых глазах блестят смешинки.

— Конечно, верю, — Чарльз проводит по его лицу кончиками пальцев, а затем коротко целует губы. — Я скучал.

— Как и я, — чуть сильнее сжав руки, Эрик утыкается носом куда-то в изгиб его шеи и замолкает.

Вот всегда с ним так. Создаст кучу проблем, с которыми всем окружающим едва удается справиться, а потом обнимает, в глаза заглядывает. И было бы здорово воззвать к голосу разума и здравому рассудку, но откуда им взяться, когда Эрик рядом, такой ласковый, отзывчивый, весь для него? Прокручивая в голове эту мысль, Чарльз не успевает сдержать тихий смешок.

— Что? — Эрик слегка отстраняется, смотрит пристально.

— Если бы кто увидел, что ты можешь быть таким нежным, глазам бы не поверил.

— Знаешь, Чарли, — Эрик тщательно старается изобразить на лице задумчивость, — по тебе тоже не скажешь, что ты только и думаешь о том, как снять с меня штаны в любом удобном и неудобном месте.

— Ты неправ, — Чарльз слегка хмурится, — не хочу я с тебя их снимать. Можно же просто расстегнуть.

Эрик тоже фыркает от смеха, а потом переворачивается на спину.

— Я не жалуюсь. Так что и ты терпи.

Чарльз тяжело вздыхает, удобнее устраивается у него на плече и мечтательно шепчет:

— Завтра я тебя трахну.

В подтверждение своих последних слов, Эрик не жалуется и не возмущается.

— Как скажешь. Но только не в кресле. И не в машине. И, желательно, не в туалете. А то знаю я твои предпочтения.

— В этом доме еще много неподходящих для секса мест. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Эрик запускает пальцы ему в волосы, мягко расчесывая густые пряди, и ничего не отвечает на последнюю реплику. То, что у них оказались настолько различные темпераменты, Чарльза забавляло всегда. Но так ему даже интереснее — чем дольше предвкушение, тем слаще приз. На самом деле он вполне может часами просто наслаждаться близостью Эрика, вступать с ним в мелкие словесные перепалки и слушать на выдохе его излюбленное «Чарли».

До вечера, когда они впервые переспали, для Чарльза не имело абсолютно никакого значения, какую форму его имени используют собеседники, многие вон и вовсе повадились называть «профессором» — это в его-то возрасте! Но все изменилось в тот момент, когда они с Эриком впервые занялись сексом прямо в одном из кресел в библиотеке. Ощущая все эмоции Эрика и отчетливо слыша каждую его мысль, он помнит, в какую именно секунду превратился из приятного собеседника и притягательного приятеля «Чарльза» в близкого, дорогого и чуть ли не самого родного «Чарли». С того вечера и для него самого это обращение стало значить нечто больше, чем просто одна из форм собственного имени.

Удивительно, насколько сильно Эрик меняется рядом с близкими для него людьми. И жаль, что он не может быть таким всегда — все время норовит испортить жизнь и себе, и остальным. Чарльз уверен, что тот больше не отступится от своих принципов, пойдет совершать очередные глупости, скорее всего, снова примется вредить окружающим. И если бы Эрик был однозначно плохим человеком, то и говорить было бы не о чем. Вот только раскаивается он каждый раз с той же искренностью, с которой пытается доказать миру свою правоту. И это одно уже дорогого стоит.

Именно зная все это, Чарльз и согласился задержаться в этом славном мире еще на один день, даже несмотря на то, что им необходимо спешить назад. Он хочет не просто утащить Эрика за собой, а убедить в необходимости вернуться, не позволить ему окончательно разорвать связь с реальностью. Всего один день, чтобы не на словах, а на деле доказать, что ему есть ради чего уходить отсюда. А после уже можно будет разобраться со всеми взаимными упреками, обидами и неразрешимыми противоречиями. Не привыкать. В конце концов, разве не этим они занимаются последние двадцать лет?

Мысли начинают постепенно ускользать, терять окончания, растворяться. Эрик все еще продолжает лениво поглаживать его по голове, и, убаюканный ласковыми прикосновениями, Чарльз впервые за все эти дни засыпает с легким сердцем.

Утром он просыпается в одиночестве. За окном светит все то же приветливое летнее солнце, звонко щебечут птицы и вся атмосфера намекает на то, что вставать с мягкой кровати совершенно необязательно. Чарльз позволяет себе еще немного понежиться в постели, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Вчера они так и уснули с Эриком в обнимку, даже не потрудившись раздеться, и теперь несвежая одежда ощущается на теле, как нечто инородное. Чарльз стягивает с себя измятые рубашку и брюки и оглядывается в поисках какой-то более удобной замены. Обнаруживается она практически сразу аккуратно сложенной на стуле: его любимые домашние штаны и футболка. От этого зрелища губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Если дать Эрику волю, его забота перейдет все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, но, поскольку проявить друг другу участие у них получается не так уж часто, Чарльзу эти мелочи очень приятны.

Наскоро приняв душ и побрившись, он одевается и идет искать Эрика. В принципе, в особняке не так много мест, где тот любит проводить время. Поэтому Чарльз довольно быстро обнаруживает его на кухне, задумчиво поедающим банан. Эрик тоже переоделся в неизменную белую футболку, эффектно подчеркивающую бицепсы. Хорош, что тут скажешь.

Несколько секунд Чарльз наслаждается по-домашнему милым зрелищем, прежде чем обратить на себя внимание.

— Доброе утро, Эрик. У тебя тут есть приличный кофе?

Тот отправляет в рот последний кусочек банана, довольно жмурится и только после этого кивает головой в сторону кухонного стола.

— В кофейнике. Только что сварил.

Налив себе кофе, Чарльз садится напротив Эрика и отпивает глоток. Господи, за этот напиток можно душу продать. Сколько же лет он его не пил!

— Давно хотел спросить, где ты научился готовить такой восхитительный кофе?

— В молодости работал баристой в кафе.

— Серьезно? — Чарльз приподнимает брови.

Меньше всего на свете он представляет Эрика за барной стойкой, посыпающим молочную пенку корицей.

— Нет, конечно, Чарли, — усмехается тот. — Девушка научила.

Ну, в это объяснение поверить уже проще.

— А долго вы с ней встречались?

— Несколько месяцев.

Сделав еще глоток, Чарльз замечает:

— Вау. Я и не знал, что у тебя в молодости были серьезные отношения.

Эрик пожимает плечами, встает из-за стола и тоже наливает себе в кружку ароматный кофе.

— Это было около тридцати лет назад. Я тогда в очередной раз потерял след Шоу и на какое-то время задержался в одном городе. Там и познакомился с Аной, — усмехнувшись, он отпивает немного кофе. — Ее всегда восхищало, что я могу варить кофе, не притрагиваясь к посуде.

Чарльз пытливо рассматривает Эрика. Насколько он знает, тот практически никогда не прятал свои способности, тогда как сам Чарльз, напротив, не стремился каждому первому встречному демонстрировать умение читать мысли.

— Ты ее любил?

— В какой-то степени. Ты вот любил Мойру?

Да сколько же лет они будут об этом говорить? Эрик редко демонстрирует свои собственнические порывы, но уж если вбил себе в голову, что для этого есть повод… Закатив глаза, Чарльз отставляет пустую чашку в сторону, встает и подходит к нему.

— У нас был всего один поцелуй, Эрик. Ты не можешь припоминать мне его всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Почему нет?

— Может потому что тебе их досталось гораздо больше? — Чарльз проводит губами по гладко выбритой скуле.

— О, я и не знал, что у нас с МакТаггерт соревнование, — поставив кружку с недопитым кофе на столешницу, Эрик чуть отстраняется и берет Чарльза за руку. — Пойдем, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Пойдем, — Чарльз рад тому, что короткий спор не перешел в ссору, поэтому готов сейчас согласиться на любое предложение.

Рука об руку они выходят на залитое солнцем крыльцо. Чарльз машинально заслоняет глаза от яркого света, но в следующую секунду с удивлением обнаруживает, что свечение становится более мягким и комфортным для зрения — между планетой и звездой словно появляется огромный светофильтр. Ого, какие способности!

— А что еще ты можешь здесь сделать? — взволнованно произносит он, оборачиваясь к Эрику.

— Что угодно, — тот широко улыбается, кивая головой в сторону ярко-голубого безоблачного неба. — Смотри.

От линии горизонта стремительно начинает разрастаться широкая радуга. Разноцветная дуга плавно прочерчивает небосвод, а затем рядом появляется еще одна, и еще. Через несколько минут все небо буквально искрится от разноцветных полос, в которых переливается множество цветов. Чарльз насчитывает по меньшей мере двадцать, потом сбивается. Это настолько красиво, что он не может оторвать от яркого неба взгляд. Никогда прежде он не видел ничего более невероятного, а потому хочется запечатлеть это чудо в памяти как можно четче. Но постепенно в теплом воздухе разливается сладкий запах цветов. Настолько сильный аромат, что Чарльз невольно оглядывается в поисках его источника и только сейчас ощущает легкую тяжесть на голове.

— Эрик, — он бросает на весело улыбающееся местное божество укоризненный взгляд и начинает выпутывать из волос венок, — ну что это?

— Цветы, — тот пожимает плечами, отходит чуть в сторону, — ты же любишь цветы.

— Люблю, если только они не застревают в волосах.

— Так лучше? — все еще улыбаясь, Эрик спускается на пару ступенек.

Теперь на шее Чарльза красуется длинная гирлянда, в которой крупные белые цветки марипоса сплетаются с ярко-алым гибискусом. От их резкого аромата слегка кружится голова.

— Эрик, — снова повторяет Чарльз, откидывает в сторону венок и делает медленный шаг вперед. В ответ на это Эрик пятится назад, не сводя с него открытого веселого взгляда.

Его стратегический маневр разгадать несложно. Это откровенное ребячество, конечно, а они уж точно не дети, но если Эрик так хочет поиграть, Чарльз ничего не имеет против. Он ставит ногу на первую ступеньку, как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик окончательно спускается с крыльца. Удивительно, что тот не навернулся, стоя спиной к лестнице. Чарльз все так же медленно снимает с шеи гирлянду и начинает накручивать ее на руку, сминая нежные цветки. Чувствует, как внутри разгорается азарт.

— Тебе конец.

— Сперва догони.

С места они срываются одновременно.

По этому двору Чарльз не бегал за кем-то по меньшей мере лет тридцать. За Эриком — вообще никогда. Если бы он знал, что это окажется так весело, то в свое время утренние пробежки стали бы куда интереснее. Теплый ветер хлещет по лицу, в рот то и дело норовят попасть лепестки цветов, которыми Эрик умудряется поминутно его осыпать, но Чарльз не прекращает широко улыбаться. Они носятся между деревьями, трава мягко пружинит под босыми ногами, и все это даже слишком хорошо, чтобы не поддаться очарованию момента.

Догнать Эрика удается только ближе к середине парка, да и то потому, что Чарльз гораздо лучше знает эту территорию и срезает несколько углов. Он налетает на Эрика из-за дерева и, с размаху впечатавшись в него всем телом, сшибает с ног. На траву они валятся вместе, хохоча в голос, будто маленькие беззаботные дети. Чарльз широко раскидывает руки, глядя на разноцветное небо. Как же давно он не чувствовал себя таким свободным и счастливым!

— Ты гирлянду потерял, — Эрик нависает над ним, заслоняя солнце. Впрочем, сам он светится весельем чуть ли не ярче огромной звезды.

— Если сделаешь новую, то я точно тебя ей придушу, — Чарльз несильно тянет его за волосы. — Мне нужна компенсация за все эти мучения.

— Что захочешь, Чарли.

Эрик мягко целует его в губы, и это все, чего Чарльзу действительно хочется в этот момент. Он заводится с пол-оборота, углубляя поцелуй, усиливая хватку в волосах. Эрик-Эрик-Эрик. Разве можно его не хотеть? Разве можно не любить так сильно, что от этого чувства аж дышать становится больно? Это самый противоречивый и ненормальный человек, которого Чарльз встречал в своей жизни. Единственный, кто подходит ему идеально.

В этот раз они раздевают друг друга медленно, будто разворачивая долгожданные рождественские подарки. Чарльз оглаживает упругую кожу, сжимает, целует все, что попадается под губы. Эрика, как и всегда, мало. С ним, как и всегда, слишком хорошо. Он тоже никуда не спешит, ласково прослеживает изгибы тела, обцеловывает, кажется, каждый дюйм. Чарльз несдержанно стонет, когда Эрик добирается до низа живота, плавно спуская штаны и белье с бедер. Легкий ветерок чуть остужает влажную от естественной смазки головку члена, но Эрик практически сразу обхватывает ее горячими губами, и Чарльз со стоном выгибается, комкая в руках траву. Вот теперь хочется быстрее, жестче, сильнее, но, зная садистские наклонности Эрика, рассчитывать на такой подарок не приходится. Тот плавно опускает голову ниже, позволяя члену скользнуть глубоко в горло, и так же плавно выпускает его изо рта. Чарльз начинает задыхаться. Язык проходится по всей длине от головки до самых яичек, повторяет этот путь еще несколько раз. Медленно. Слишком медленно. Если бы была хоть мизерная надежда на то, что Эрик послушает просьбу, Чарльз бы уже умолял его ускориться, но остается только мешать скулеж со стонами от каждого мягкого прикосновения губ.

Тягучее время замирает, окончательно останавливается, когда Эрик начинает ласкать губами яички, лениво надрачивая член своими умопомрачительно длинными пальцами. Чарльз мечется по траве, бедра подрагивают от желания толкнуться в жестокую руку, усилить прикосновение. Если все продолжится так и дальше, он не уверен, что не свихнется от ожидания.

По его ощущениям проходит целая вечность, расцвеченная сладким неторопливым удовольствием, прежде чем Эрик отстраняется и полностью стягивает с него мешающую одежду. Чарльз облегченно выдыхает, тянется к нему, коротким рывком меняет их местами, вжимая обнаженного Эрика в мягкую траву.

— Десять минут, Чарли, — тот облизывается. — Ты превзошел все мои ожидания.

— О, заткнись, пожалуйста.

Чарльз жадно сцеловывает с припухших губ усмешку, шарит руками по разгоряченному телу, не зная, что приласкать в первую очередь — хочется всего и сразу. Поцелуи становятся все яростнее, настойчивее, кровь гулко стучит в висках. И Чарльз окончательно выпадает из реальности, когда Эрик с тихим стоном широко разводит бедра, позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется.

Резко спустившись по его телу вниз, Чарльз целует, сжимает, гладит самые чувствительные места, прикусывает тазобедренную косточку. Теперь уже Эрик выгибается под ним, дрожит от нетерпения, подается навстречу влажным губам. В отличие от него, Чарльз не медлит, сразу спускается еще ниже, коротко целует мошонку и тут же скользит языком по сжатому колечку мышц.

— Черт, Чарли, — Эрик вскидывает бедра, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на скользкий язык, хрипло стонет.

От этих звуков внутри все сладко ноет, собственный член дергается от недостатка внимания, и Чарльз непроизвольно вжимается им в траву. Он не знает, как сможет продержаться еще несколько минут, необходимых на растяжку. Все поцелуи и прикосновения, которые ему удалось урвать за прошедшие несколько дней, только усилили и без того неутихающий голод, а последние остатки выдержки закончились во время медленного минета в исполнении Эрика. Кончить хочется почти до боли.

Он присоединяет к языку палец, практически сразу добавляет второй. Эрик вскрикивает, насаживается аж до самых костяшек, и это никак не способствует восстановлению самоконтроля. Третий палец проскальзывает внутрь с более заметным сопротивлением. Чарльз смаргивает каплю пота, с жадностью глядя на то, как тугое отверстие неохотно раскрывается ему навстречу. Облизывает анус по краю, вынуждая Эрика расслабиться окончательно. Тот глухо стонет, то зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чарльза, то сминая стебельки травы.

— Хватит… Все, хватит… Давай сейчас.

Но, будто издеваясь над ними обоими, Чарльз еще какое-то время продолжает растягивать мышцы, чуть сгибая пальцы, короткими мазками проходясь по простате — ему всегда нравилось доводить обычно довольно тихого Эрика до криков. И только когда припухшие края с силой сжимают его пальцы, не давая нормально двигаться, Чарльз встает между широко расставленных ног на колени. С этого ракурса Эрик выглядит как иллюстрация в порножурнале. Жадный взгляд, приоткрытые, блестящие от слюны губы, затвердевшие соски, сочащийся смазкой член. Ярко-зеленая трава изумительно контрастирует с его светлой кожей, и Чарльз невольно задерживает дыхание, до мельчайших подробностей запоминая этот образ.

Внутрь он входит медленно, единым, слитным движением. Эрик всхлипывает, тянет к нему руки, прижимается к губам в сладком поцелуе, когда их тела, наконец, переплетаются. И этого всего так много, что Чарльз практически сразу срывается на резкий быстрый ритм. Он просто больше не может ждать и нежничать, терпение закончилось еще вечность назад. Эрик протестовать и не думает, обхватывает его своими длинными ногами, подмахивает порывисто, стонет между горячечными поцелуями. От этого всего острое удовольствие накрывает Чарльза с головой. Ощущения яркие, сладкие, их слишком много, почти через край. И все же ничтожно мало — без телепатии он не может разделить с Эриком каждое прикосновение, мимолетные мысли и эмоции. Черт, а так хочется! Чарльз ускоряет движение бедер до предела. Сильнее, еще сильнее. Старается выжать максимальную близость, на которую способны их тела. Он опускает руку вниз, крепко сжимает член Эрика, проводит по всей длине, еще раз, и еще. И вот теперь Эрик кричит в голос, сильно прогибается в пояснице, широко распахивает свои светлые глаза, до боли сжимает пальцами плечи. Эта ответная реакция мгновенно швыряет Чарльза за грань. Оргазм выбивает воздух из легких и путает в голове все мысли одновременно с тем, как на руку выплескивается теплая сперма Эрика. Да, именно этого он хотел. Все тело сотрясает дрожь, мышцы становятся ватными, а внутри разливается приятная истома.

— Ох, — Чарльз находит в себе силы, чтобы скатиться с Эрика и растянуться рядом с ним на нагретой солнцем траве. — Этого стоило подождать.

Эрик бормочет что-то в ответ, но Чарльз его уже не слышит, мгновенно проваливаясь в вязкий сон. И снится ему выжженная до черноты пустошь.

Он медленно идет по мертвой земле, вглядываясь в изломанную линию горизонта. Свинцовые тучи будто давят своей тяжестью на плечи. Это место совершенно не располагает к приятным прогулкам, но в этот раз он сразу понимает, где находится. Джин должна быть поблизости. Чарльз оглядывается по сторонам, но отыскать ее взглядом не может.

— Джин!

Эхо на многие мили разносит его крик, но затем снова воцаряется мертвая тишина. Что-то не так. Слишком тревожно, слишком беспокойно.

— Джин! — снова зовет он, ускоряя шаг.

Изломанные линии возвышенностей кажутся вмурованными в горизонт, не приближаясь, но и не отдаляясь по мере того, как он проходит все большее расстояние. Чарльз останавливается, снова беспокойно оглядываясь, — никого.

— Джин!

— Я здесь, — он чувствует легкое прикосновение к плечу и чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, оборачивается.

Джин оказывается стоящей практически вплотную к нему. Выглядит она испуганной.

— Я услышала, как вы меня зовете, но у нас есть всего пара минут.

— То есть это не ты меня вызвала? — Чарльз хмурится.

— Нет… Не знаю. Возможно, неосознанно дотянулась. Я сейчас одновременно пытаюсь контролировать несколько десятков человек. Еле получается и… — она хватается за его руку. — Профессор, я не справляюсь!

— Что случилось? — Чарльз берет ее за плечи, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Они приехали на грузовиках. Я пытаюсь сдержать всех, но подъезжают все новые машины. Не знаю, на сколько меня хватит.

— Кто? Кто-то напал на школу? — он не замечает, как сильнее сжимает пальцы.

— Военные. Они с оружием. Пьетро эвакуирует учеников на безопасное расстояние, а я… — взгляд Джин неуловимо меняется, и Чарльз чувствует, как у него кровь застывает в жилах. — Мне очень жарко, профессор. Все горит.

Тяжелые тучи прорывает первый всполох яркого пламени, подсвечивает оранжевым ее лицо. Только не это!

— Джин! Ты должна продержаться еще немного. Я тебе помогу, слышишь? Только подожди меня чуть-чуть.

— Я не уверена… Я… — она замолкает на полуслове, губы искажаются в усмешке. — Они сгорят, профессор. Все сгорят.

Ее тело начинает растворяться, таять в его руках, через секунду Чарльз уже сжимает воздух.

— Джин!!!

От собственного крика закладывает уши. Только не сейчас, только не в его отсутствие… Нет! Чарльз резко распахивает глаза, хватая пересохшими губами воздух. Несколько секунд его взгляд бессмысленно блуждает, перескакивает с одного пушистого облака на другое. Огромное солнце уже успело скрыться за деревьями, раскрашивая горизонт последними розоватыми лучами. Он все еще в мире Эрика. Ярком и уютном. А там, в реальности, Джин пытается задержать толпу вооруженных военных. Господи.

Чарльз садится, мимоходом отмечая, что одет. Эрик сидит рядом, невозмутимо смотрит на него и жует стебель какой-то травинки.

— Мы должны возвращаться. На школу напали, — Чарльз все еще задыхается, ужас сковывает внутренности. — Джин, она не справится. Или попросту убьет их. Она…

— Идем, — Эрик поднимается на ноги и протягивает ему руку. — Я отведу тебя к воротам.

— Где они? — Чарльз хватается за сильную ладонь, рывком вставая с мягкой травы.

— В озере. Я не могу переместить его ближе или перетащить нас сразу к берегу. Так что пошли быстрее.

Кивнув, Чарльз сильнее сжимает руку Эрика. Они обязаны успеть.

Расстояние от особняка до ближайшего озера — меньше полумили, но Чарльзу кажется, что короткая дорога занимает целую вечность. Он боится, что Джин сорвется, не совладает со своей разрушительной силой, изнутри испепелит всех, кто посмел сунуться в школу. Не то, чтобы ему действительно жаль вооруженных военных, но они, однозначно, не заслуживают смерти. Если бы Чарльз был там, то смог остановить их более гуманным способом. Если бы он не повелся на поводу у желания еще немного продлить их с Эриком каникулы. Если бы… Черт! Нельзя было оставлять детей так надолго. Он должен был еще вчера убедить Эрика вернуться. Только бы успеть.

Добежав до озера, они спускаются по покатому склону к самой воде, а затем поднимаются на небольшой деревянный причал.

— Где твои ворота? — Чарльз оборачивается к хмурому Эрику, не проронившему по дороге ни слова.

— Внизу, — тот взмахивает рукой в сторону ровной глади воды. — Тебе нужно прыгнуть с края причала и плыть вглубь. Держи глаза открытыми, тогда ты их точно не пропустишь. Хотя, скорее всего, ворота можно будет почувствовать.

Чарльз кивает, делает несколько шагов по деревянному настилу, подходя к самому краю, и только потом до него доходит. Он резко оборачивается.

— Ты не идешь?

— Нет. Прости, Чарльз, но я все еще считаю, что мне там не место.

Черт-черт-черт! У него просто нет сейчас времени на этот разговор.

— Эрик, — Чарльз бросает на него беспомощный взгляд. — Ты не должен заставлять меня выбирать.

В ответ Эрик горько усмехается и качает головой.

— Я рад, что ты провел со мной эти последние несколько часов. А теперь иди к своим детям.

— Пожалуйста, давай вернемся. Я тебя умоляю, не поступай так снова. Не бросай меня.

Тяжело вздохнув, Эрик подходит ближе, легко целует в губы. Чарльз дергает головой, вдыхает побольше воздуха, чтобы сказать, какой Эрик идиот, а потом слышит короткое:

— Иди, — и чувствует резкий толчок в грудь.

Вскрикну и нелепо взмахнув руками, Чарльз падает на спину и сразу же с головой уходит под воду. Тело инстинктивно тянется к поверхности, но он, чудом успев сориентироваться за доли секунды, делает несколько широких гребков вглубь. Некогда. Он не может себе позволить ни секундой дольше уговаривать Эрика — сейчас важнее защитить детей. Потом, когда все закончится, он попытается вернуться сюда снова. Широко загребая мутную озерную воду, Чарльз гонит от себя мысль о том, что Эрик больше не пустит его в свой мир.

Глаза щиплет от грязной воды, но он упорно держит их открытыми, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то похожее на ворота. Они должны быть где-то здесь, совсем близко. Чарльз всматривается до боли и сперва ничего примечательного не видит, но через несколько футов его буквально ослепляет яркий белый свет, разгоняющий подводную тьму. Вот они! Быстро приближаясь к цели, он протягивает вперед руки, пытается дотянуться до переливчатого пятна света. До границы остается совсем чуть-чуть, когда он осознает, что больше не может управлять своими ногами. Вообще их не чувствует. Нет! Чарльз пытается сделать еще рывок вперед, но отяжелевшие ноги камнем тянут его ко дну, грудную клетку разрывает боль от недостатка кислорода. Он не дотянется. Не успеет. Не выберется отсюда.

Из последних сил стискивая зубы, Чарльз пытается сдержать рефлексы, но рот самопроизвольно открывается и гортань мгновенно заполняется водой. Это конец. Он хватается за горло, шире распахивает глаза, вот только уже не видит ничего — ни пятна света, ни даже мутной воды. Сознание неотвратимо окутывает густая тьма. И только в последний момент, перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, он чувствует, что запястье стаскивают чьи-то пальцы. А потом не остается ничего.


	9. Эпилог

— …играю, в надежде ее обмануть, но куда уж там. Она в два счета раскусила, что я смотрел репортаж о тебе и хочу отправиться на поиски, — Пьетро сидит на траве, машинально подкидывая одной рукой теннисный мячик.

— Ана тебя отговаривала? — сидящий рядом Эрик напряженно следит за мячиком взглядом. Снова получить им по лбу совершенно не хочется.

— Не особо, — Пьетро чуть морщится, не замечая, как мячик в его руке набирает скорость, сливаясь в лимонную полосу. — Скорее предостерегала. Чем ты ей так насолил?

— Как-нибудь расскажу. — Не сдержавшись, Эрик хватает его за запястье, вынуждая выпустить игрушку из руки, и коротко поясняет: — Бесит.

— Ладно, — Пьетро с сожалением провожает взглядом укатившийся мячик. — Я все рассказал. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Пьетро, давай в другой раз? Я всего два дня назад вышел из комы, а ты тут пристаешь с расспросами.

— Ну папочка! Ты же обещал!

Усмехнувшись в ответ на эту крайне примитивную манипуляцию, Эрик откидывается на спину и вытягивается на траве в полный рост. С тех пор как Хэнк, наконец, разрешил ему вставать с кровати, он практически не сходит с этого самого места. Оно не слишком отличается от проекции из его головы, разве что мелких деталей больше — теперь это видно, хотя, находясь в своем мире, он подобных изъянов не замечал. Пьетро ходит за ним хвостом с самого момента пробуждения, будто боится, что если выпустит Эрика из поля зрения, тот попросту исчезнет. Это забавно и крайне странно ощущается — Эрик не привык к подобному назойливому вниманию. Он все еще не понимает, откуда в Пьетро взялось это теплое, чуть ли не семейное отношение к человеку, которого он до этого лета видел всего раз в жизни.

— Папочка, ну расскажи, расскажи, расскажи! Я от тебя не отстану, пока не расскажешь. Расскажи!

Эрик так быстро сдаваться не привык. Он срывает длинную травинку, закусывает тонкий стебель, чуть жмурится от кислого привкуса.

— А тебе никуда сейчас не надо идти?

— Не-а. Тренировок сегодня нет, периметр я в последний раз проверял… — Эрик чуть поднимает голову, пытаясь понять причину заминки, но рядом с ним никого нет. Он хмурится, пару раз моргает, перед глазами мелькает что-то серое, и вот уже Пьетро сидит на том же самом месте, что и несколько секунд назад. — …только что, — заканчивает он фразу, даже не запыхавшись. — Поэтому готов слушать тебя хоть до ночи.

А вот сам Эрик ни капли не готов откровенничать с кем-то несколько часов кряду. Даже если этим кем-то является его родной сын. Особенно с ним. Боль от потери Магды и Нины запряталась глубоко, но, конечно, никуда не делась. Он сомневается, что вообще когда-то перестанет ощущать эту боль. И пусть Пьетро гораздо старше Нины, и наверняка может за себя постоять, Эрика не покидает ощущение, что если он сблизится с мальчишкой, то с тем случится что-то ужасное.

Поэтому хорошо бы отвлечь этого неугомонного ребенка чем-нибудь другим. Может, если бы сейчас пошел дождь, и им пришлось бы вернуться в дом, то Эрик успел бы спрятаться от надоедливого внимания в своей комнате. Как жаль, что в этом мире он не умеет управлять погодой!

На самом деле Эрик немного соврал Чарльзу, когда рассказывал о том, как создавал город. В действительности он оказался там точно таким же образом — попросту вынырнул из озера, и сначала долго не мог понять, где, черт возьми, оказался. Все казалось совершенно реальным, но в то же время слишком ярким, каким-то даже радостным. Он с удивлением оглядывался по сторонам, пока не понял, что на берегу находится не один. В нескольких футах от кромки озера стоял человек, одетый в форму шофера и держащий в руках полотенце. Эрик помнит, как у него приоткрылся рот, когда шофер произнес что-то вроде: «Мистер Леншерр, вода не слишком холодная? Может, хотите высушиться и выпить кофе?». Это уже потом он выяснил, что Кевин его личный водитель, по долгу службы не удивляющийся причудам босса.

На то, чтобы осознать, что все вокруг не просто достоверная фантазия, а мир, которым он может управлять, потребовалось несколько часов. И Эрик влюбился в солнечный Нью-Йорк и свою новую жизнь практически сразу. Он не думал о том, что происходит с ним в реальности, не пытался выбраться. Зачем? Просто откуда-то знал, где находятся ворота, которыми при желании сможет воспользоваться. Желания не возникало.

Вскоре он выяснил, что все жители действуют совершенно автономно от него. Живут своими милыми жизнями, мягко втягивая Эрика в повседневную суматоху. Это было даже интересно, пусть он никогда и не хотел быть бизнесменом, а уж тем более заниматься инвестициями. Но почему бы и нет? Новое занятие оказалось неожиданно увлекательным. Эрик с жадностью начал изучать свой маленький мир и узнавать пределы собственных возможностей. Как оказалось, сосредоточившись, он мог менять какие-то мелочи, вплетать в солнечный Нью-Йорк что-то личное, но ничего похожего на чтение мыслей или умение управлять людьми не заметил. Да, если он хотел, чтобы никто его не беспокоил, то из обозримого пространства чудесным образом пропадали все местные обитатели, но он знал, что они продолжают заниматься своими делами где-то вне поля его зрения.

И все шло совершенно прекрасно до тех пор, пока однажды утром Эрик не почувствовал присутствие Чарльза. Вместе с тупой болью в груди ощутил, что теперь в мире, населенном призрачными фантазиями, он не единственный реальный человек. Чарльз воспринимался как нечто инородное: возможно, именно поэтому Эрик в любой момент точно мог определить, где именно тот находится и чем занимается. Опять же, мыслей его Эрик не видел, но и без телепатии прекрасно понял, что тот пришел за ним. Возвращаться все еще не хотелось, впрочем, как и видеться с Чарльзом лично. Тогда-то в голове Эрика и созрел отличный план: заставить того уйти самостоятельно тем же путем, каким пришел. Он ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что Чарльз прекрасно знает дорогу назад. Вот только отправиться домой тому придется ни с чем.

Разыгрывать с ним очередную партию было… Интересно. Эрик проверял его на прочность, поминутно ожидая, что Чарльз либо его расколет, либо оставит свои глупые попытки и уйдет. Тем удивительнее было наблюдать это бесконечное упорство и нежелание замечать очевидные проколы Эрика. Он несколько раз даже порывался признаться сам, глядя в совершенно искренние голубые глаза, но чудом успевал остановить себя в последний момент. Впрочем, в итоге именно Эрик не сдержался.

Чтобы его самоконтроль полетел ко всем чертям, оказалось достаточно услышать всего несколько глупых фраз. Он попросту сорвался, слушая весь этот бред про нужность и необходимость. Нужным людям не говорят, что с ними не по пути, не забывают на годы в тюрьмах, не отпускают по первому же слову. Да и в какие моменты можно было услышать от Чарльза все эти признания? Эрик тоже во время секса может признаться в чем угодно. И не то чтобы это была откровенная ложь, просто в порыве момента несложно сказать и о нужности, и о важности, а вот подтвердить это без всякого чувственного антуража — другое дело. Нет. Пусть Чарльз его и любит, как умеет, но Эрик уж точно никогда не был ему действительно нужен. По крайней мере, не в том качестве, в каком желал бы сам.

Узнать о том, что Чарльз попросту не мог выбраться из мира фантазий самостоятельно, тоже оказалось больно. Получалось, что держало его там отнюдь не желание вновь завоевать доверие близкого человека, а простая необходимость. Так что если бы Чарльз не выражал настойчивое желание непременно вернуться вместе, Эрик той же ночью отвел бы его к озеру. И пусть о последнем проведенном вместе дне он не жалеет, нападение на школу пришлось очень даже кстати. Эрик не сомневался, что от кучки военных дети могли бы отбиться и самостоятельно, тем более что с ними были очень сильные взрослые мутанты, но практически с радостью отправил Чарльза назад. Он действительно не хотел возвращаться. Не хотел слушать бесконечные рассуждения о том, почему он должен это сделать. И уж тем более не хотел рисковать жизнью Чарльза, оказавшегося запертым в его умирающем мозге. Эрик уже планировал прожить все оставшиеся дни так, как ему действительно хочется, когда Чарльз все же умудрился найти способ вынудить его вернуться в реальность.

Он успел отойти от озера всего на несколько шагов, когда почувствовал необъяснимую тревогу: с Чарльзом было что-то не так. Тот почти добрался до ворот, но потом застрял? Потерялся? Начал тонуть? Эрик кинулся в воду, совершенно не думая о том, как он сможет отыскать Чарльза и что, собственно, собирается делать. Действовал на голых инстинктах: подплыть, схватить за руку, протащить через ворота. В какой-то момент он тоже потерял ориентацию в пространстве, кажется, даже отключился. А когда пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в одной из комнат школы. Тело ощущалось слишком слабым, совершенно чужим. В руку был выставлен катетер, неподалеку стояли какие-то медицинские приборы. Нет-нет, здесь он точно задерживаться не хотел. Эрик поспешно закрыл глаза, попытался представить ворота, озеро, солнечный город, но, увы, в его голове больше не было никаких удивительных миров — обычная темнота да пара сиротливых мыслей. В тот момент было обидно почти до слез.

Лежащий на соседней кровати Чарльз очнулся несколько секунд спустя. Со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух, дернулся, широко распахнул глаза. Он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя — сразу подключился к драке с вторженцами. Эрик смотрел на то, как Чарльз откидывается обратно на подушку, тянет руку к виску, отпуская свою телепатию на волю, и меланхолично думал, что тоже, наверное, мог бы помочь. Если постараться, он наверняка дотянулся бы и до военных, и до их машин, содержащих немало железа, но вмешиваться не хотелось совершенно. В конце концов, не настолько это серьезная угроза. Ему было не слишком понятно, на что рассчитывали идиоты, вломившиеся в набитую мутантами школу с обычным оружием и без всякой адекватной защиты. О таких даже руки пачкать не стоило.

Тем более что после того, как Чарльз подключился к обороне, все закончилось как-то даже слишком быстро. По субъективным ощущениям Эрика прошло не более пяти минут, когда тот, наконец отнял руку от виска и облегченно выдохнул. Впрочем, расслабленным Чарли оставался недолго. Резко распахнул глаза, будто вспомнил о чем-то важным, заозирался по сторонам, пока не наткнулся на взгляд Эрика. Выдохнул:

— Ты вернулся.

Эрик хотел сказать, что не собирался этого делать, но в том уже не было никакого смысла. Да и зачем говорить? Чтобы увидеть, как потускнеет легкая улыбка на красивых мягких губах? Поэтому он молча протянул руку, переплел их пальцы и прикрыл глаза. Каждая сказка рано или поздно заканчивается.

— Эрик, ты снова впал в кому? Эрик!

Черт, неужели и правда умудрился задремать? Он открывает глаза, чтобы сказать Пьетро что-то максимально неприятное, но натыкается взглядом на выезжающего на крыльцо Чарльза. И этого принесла нелегкая! С момента возвращения они практически не разговаривали. Эрик сознательно избегает его общества, поскольку очень не хочет отвечать на вопросы, которые Чарльз обязательно начал бы задавать. 

— Прекращай кричать, — он поднимает глаза на Пьетро. — Не сплю я.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, я тут подумал, что мы с тобой могли бы…

Эрик практически сразу перестает слушать этот неиссякаемый поток тарахтения. Ему совершенно не нравится, что мальчишка хочет сблизиться настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Надо все это заканчивать. В конце концов, до того момента, как чертов мячик прилетел ему в голову, он как раз пытался отсюда уйти. Нет ни единой причины менять это решение.

«Ты останешься».

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Эрик переводит удивленный взгляд на Чарльза, все еще сидящего в инвалидном кресле на крыльце. Тот смотрит в ответ пристально, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое присутствие в его голове. Эрик чувствует укол раздражения. Кто давал право Чарльзу лезть без спроса в его мысли? Это нечестно и переходит все границы. К черту! Он ни дня больше здесь не задержится.

«Эрик, это был не вопрос и не предложение. Ты останешься. Я не собираюсь больше тебя отпускать. И я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь не только ради Пьетро или спокойствия мира. Ты останешься со мной».

Звучащий в голове голос отвлекает от собственных мыслей, не дает нормально сосредоточиться на достойной аргументации своей точки зрения. Телепатическое проникновение ощущается слишком личным, интимным, почти непристойным. Эрик никогда не мог реагировать на него спокойно. Но Чарльз ведь не серьезно сейчас? Он же не может заставить его передумать?

«Я телепат. Могу уговорить тебя сделать что угодно».

Хорошо бы возмутить на то, что Чарльз украл его же слова, но вместо раздражения внутри неожиданно разливается приятное тепло. В высшей степени идиотизм принимать то, что Эрик так давно хотел услышать, на веру. Вот только он ничего не может, да и не хочет, делать со своими чувствами. Это же Чарли. Серьезный, нахмурившийся, готовый отстаивать свою точку зрения до хрипа — спорить с ним таким бесполезно. И нужно ли? Возможно, Эрик и правда мог бы задержаться в школе еще на какое-то время. Ведь даже злодеи из комиксов делают передышки между попытками уничтожения мира, чем он хуже?

«Вот и хорошо. И пожалуйста, расскажи уже Пьетро все, что он хочет знать. А то этот ребенок сведет с ума и тебя, и всех остальных, кто подвернется под руку».

Эрик пытается согнать с лица неуместную улыбку. Он еще может спорить с кем-то из них по отдельности, но с двумя справляться пока не научился. Наверное, теперь придется привыкать. С тяжелым вздохом он переводит взгляд на Пьетро. Кажется, тот только что перестал о чем-то там говорить.

— Я расскажу тебе все при одном условии: будешь молчать, как рыба, и ни разу не перебьешь меня своими глупыми вопросами.

— Обещаю, — торжественно кивает Пьетро, для верности прикрывая рот ладонью.

Эрик снова вздыхает, садится, подогнув под себя ногу, и начинает:

— Я родился в еврейской семье. У нас был небольшой дом, окна которого выходили на парк, очень похожий на этот. У меня из спальни открывался совершенно волшебный вид…

Краем глаза Эрик замечает, что Чарли с улыбкой возвращается в дом, и снова пытается сдержать собственную. Пожалуй, эта реальность не настолько и отличается от мира, который на какое-то время стал для него лучше, чем настоящая жизнь. И Эрик решает дать ему еще один шанс. Может же и у его сказки быть хороший конец?


	10. Примечания

Если вам понравилась эта история, то предлагаю посмотреть к ней несколько дополнительных материалов. Возможно, они тоже покажутся интересными :)

Берег озера, из которого вынырнул Чарльз (Западный Центральный парк // Central Park West):

Маршрут, по которому Чарльз дошел до Таймс-сквер // Times Square:

Парк, где Чарльз понял, что назад дороги нет (Брайант-парк // Bryant Park):

Здание, в котором в 1983 году находилась редакция журнала «Эсквайр» (Парк авеню, 2 // 2 Park Ave):

Здание, в котором находится офис «Контрол Магнет Инк» (Третья авеню, 979 // 979 3rd Ave):

Ресторан «Дельмоникос» (Бивер-стрит, 56 // 56 Beaver St):

Маршрут, по которому Чарльз дошел до Мэдисон-сквер // Madison Square Park:

Метлайф-тауэр и краешек фонтана, возле которого Чарльз провел всю ночь (Мэдисон-сквер // Madison Square Park):

Дом, в котором находится квартира Чарльза (Первая авеню, 20 // 20 1st Avenue):

Та самая пицца из «Ломбардис» (Спринг-стрит, 32 // 32 Spring St):

Дорога от дома Чарльза до особняка в Вестчестере:

Номер журнала «Эсквайр» со статьей Чарльза об Эрике (August, 1983):

(полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/82/jr3f8ziC_o.png))

Дорога до озера из особняка в Вестчестере:

Озеро, в котором находятся ворота (Водохранилище Титикус, Северный Салем // Titicus Reservoir, North Salem):

Спасибо, что путешествовали с нами! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Арт к работе Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921480) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)




End file.
